Rabbit of the Moon (Traducción al Español)
by SleepyZombieHead
Summary: Yo nunca pedí que esto pasara. Diablos, yo era probablemente la persona menos calificada para el trabajo, pero aquí estoy, atrapada en el cuerpo de Tsukino Usagi. Yo no era una heroína, o algún tipo de salvadora del universo, y estas personas estaban por darse cuenta. Tokio va a tener que encontrar una nueva princesa de la luna, porque esta no está disponible. SI-OC(Obscuro)leveAU
1. Prologo

Traductora: una increíble historia de The Butterfly Defect que traduje porque no podía no hacerlo y dejar que tal majestuosidad quede solo para angloparlantes. La autora ya me dio permiso y si quieren vayan a visitar la original en s/11979790/1/

N/A

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Para aquellos que no saben, esta historia fue adoptada de ThePureWhiteFeather, que me hizo el año entero. Para ellos que sabían y siguen su versión de la historia, van a ver muchos cambios para ajustarse a mi estilo de escritura y mi idea de la trama en general mientras intento mantenerme dentro del tren de pensamiento original que ella comenzó, así que tengan paciencia conmigo.

Con eso dicho, ¡disfruten!

Disclaimer: no me pertenece Sailor Moon, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

_Prologo_

Me gustaría decir que morí de una manera emocionante, en una carrera de alta velocidad, o tal vez haciendo algo heroico como tomar una bala por una persona querida.

No fue así.

Mi muerte vino en la forma de hierba enrollada, por extraño que sea. Por un momento estaba fumando un porro, sentada en la ventana de mi habitación en la residencia universitaria, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar la inminente amenaza que eran los finales, y al siguiente estaba en el piso convulsionando, vomitando, y tal vez incluso sacando espuma por la boca, pero para ser honesta; no podía exactamente mantenerme consiente para averiguar los detalles tampoco.

Obviamente, me desmaye en algún punto y no me volví a despertar. Quizás mi compañera de cuarto me encontró, llamo a la policía o intento RSP; ya sea que lo hizo o no difícilmente importa a este punto, porque nada me habría traído devuelta, no para ese momento. Cuando la muerte vino por mí, había una pequeña, subconsciente parte de mí que sabía que eso era todo.

Ningún valiente rescate, ninguna vuelta atrás.

Yo me desvanecí, solitaria y tranquilamente, en el suelo de una estrecha habitación universitaria sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Morir es una cosa extraña, muy diferente de cualquier cosa que me dijeron que seria. Obscuro, sí, pero no aterrador, más bien era cálido, como una suave manta recién salida de la tintorería rodeando tu figura en una fría noche de invierno. Yo recuerdo la sensación de flotar, ir a la deriva por algún periodo de tiempo; sin respirar, ni pensar, simplemente existiendo. Fue… lindo, supongo, pacifico incluso; no había preocupaciones, pánico, miedo, o estrés.

Cualquier palabra que pueda usar para describir el sentimiento quedaría patéticamente corta, pero si tuviera que, diría que se siente como seguridad; absoluto alivio y seguridad. Claramente, no duro mucho, nunca nada tan puro lo hace. Hubo luz, más un débil resplandor que otra cosa; un par de pálidos, plateados ojos me miraron desde arriba, examinándome de una manera que me dio mi primera saboreada de una emoción que no era ni tranquilizadora, ni placentera. Por primera vez en lo que yo sentí, fue una gran cantidad de tiempo, me sentí inquieta.

Era un vago, poco familiar sentimiento, y solo sentí aumentando mi alerta cuando fue muy, demasiado tarde.

Tal vez no importaba realmente, tal vez no había nada que pude haber hecho.

Ahí fue cuando yo fui… removida, ¿quizás? Removida de la cálida y calma nada, y puesta en algún lugar distinto. Tenía una familiaridad lejana la cual no podía identificar con precisión, no cuando se sentía tan, _tan mal. No había suficiente espacio, y alguien más estaba aquí conmigo. Pero estaba realmente apretado, sin espacio suficiente, no para los dos. _El otro comenzó a forcejear, empujar y tirar como si pudiera arrojarme fuera de aquí pero no había salida, no había escape. Dolió, como un moretón siendo golpeado una y otra vez, dolor donde solía haber calidez.

Yo pelee devuelta, asustada y confundida.

Empuje y tire, pero fue en vano porque como dije, no había donde ir. Creo que el otro se dio cuenta de esto también, porque de repente ceso su ataque, y en su lugar trato de dominarme. Alguna parte de mi sabía que no podía perder aquí, que este forcejeo entre nosotros era _importante._ Tire todo lo que tenía en esta batalla por dominio, impulsada por la pura voluntad de supervivencia. Tenía una chance de pelear y por dios que la usaría.

Exactamente como lo hice, no tenía la menor idea pero de repente el otro estaba encogiéndose, y yo estaba agrandándome, absorbiéndolo. Hubo un grito de horror, lejos en la distancia que me helo hasta los huesos. Pero no fui capaz de ponerle atención, pues el otro se fue, dejando atrás una ola de memorias que procedieron a golpearme como un tren de carga. Símbolos y conversaciones que no tenían ningún sentido comenzaron a llenarme mientras un nuevo lenguaje se hizo conocer en mi mente.

El Kanji y la Hiragana formaron conexiones con las palabras y letras de mi lengua nativa, y las cosas que eran aparentemente incoherencias sinsentido al principio se volvieron más fáciles de entender. Fue allí cuando las memorias tomaron velocidad, pasando demasiado rápido para que hagan sentido y pueda procesarlas. Imágenes de estaciones de trenes y calles, rosquillas, papeles, una chica con cabello rojo riendo, el sonido de una campana, un árcade, una habitación con paredes rosadas.

Las memorias eran interminables.

Pero estaba sola, con tiempo y mucho espacio, sin mencionar nada más que hacer. Así que las organice, tirando cosas que no parecían importante hasta que una vida se posó frente a mí. Una chica, con grandes ojos azules y largo cabello rubio; ella era alarmantemente familiar, su cara halando de mis propias memorias. Fue después de pensar un poco que un nombre afloro desde lo más hondo de mi mente.

Usagi.

Princesa Serena.

_Sailor Moon._

Ese fue el momento en el que todo hizo clic. Yo estaba muerta, yo _morí_ y de alguna manera fui metida en _su mente_, pero era imposible, porque ella era un personaje ficticio. Ella vive en un mundo ficticio lleno de magia y ese tipo de cosas simplemente no se vuelven realidad. Las memorias estaban bien frente a mi sin embargo, algunas detallando la vida de una chica con la que yo crecí viendo en televisión.

Mi mente - ¿o era de ella? – no podía procesar la gravedad de la situación, porque aceptar esto significaba muchas, muchas cosas con las que yo simplemente no podía lidiar en este momento. Así que yo con mucho cuidado evite pensar sobre el hecho que estoy muerta, o que mate a Usagi, quien solo tenía trece años de edad si me guio por las memorias. Tampoco pensé el hecho de que ella es un personaje de ficción y por lo tanto no podía ser asesinada para empezar.

En vez de eso, pensé sobre la película de por vida tan mierdosa que esto estaba resultando ser.

¡No consuman drogas niños!

Morirás, asesinaras a un personaje de ficción, y quedaras atrapado en su cuerpo.

Pero no estaba pensando sobre eso, o sobre mi familia. Mi dulce, amable madre que es demasiado buena para este mundo, y mi genio hermana menor que estaría yendo a Stanford en otoño. Ellas tendrían que enterrarme ahora, y ninguna merecía eso. Nunca las volvería a ver, y ni siquiera podía recordar la última cosas que les dije. ¿Me perdonaran por ser una idiota?, ¿estarán de luto? ¿Y que hay sobre Usagi, cual alma o mente simplemente ceso de existir?

¿Quién estaría de luto por ella?

* * *

N/A

Ya sé que es corto, pero esto es simplemente el prólogo. Los capítulos que siguen van a ser más largos, solo debo comenzar primero.

De todas maneras,

¿Pensamientos? ¿Preguntas?

¡Por favor review!


	2. Capitulo uno

Capitulo uno

En algún punto, tuve que aceptar el hecho de que la vida que anteriormente viví termino; este lugar por el que luche, el cuerpo de Usagi, me pertenecía a mí ahora. Ella… se fue, justo como todo lo que he conocido. Mis amigos y familia estaban prácticamente muertos aquí, ¿y eso combinado con el hecho de que por primera vez en mi vida estaba pura y completamente sola en el mundo? Bueno, era algo duro de tragar; una verdad que sabía que no estaba lista para enfrentar aun.

Así que no lo hice.

En el momento que deje mi mente y desperté en _su_ cuerpo, todo cayó sobre mí a la vez. No podía moverme, no podía hablar o hacer nada sobre la horrorosa revelación de que esta era mi realidad. Así que llore, me curve en una bola sobre una cama que no era mía y me lamente. Experimente perdida antes, fui a los funerales de mis dos abuelos, pero eso no era algo que podía ser comparado con esto. Perder a alguien es terrible, y difícil de lidiar, pero yo acabo de perderlos a _todos_ a la vez.

Era más allá de horrible.

No importa que pasara en la vida, no importa el trauma que experimentes, siempre va a haber alguien cerca. Puede ser un amigo o enemigo, un vecino o incluso un primo tercero; el punto es, las personas estaban ahí, no necesariamente para ti, pero aun así estaban y tener a quien sea alrededor, que te conoce hasta cierto punto, era consolador. Yo perdí más que ese simple confort, el mero reconocimiento de mi existencia; mi cuerpo, mis cosas, todas se habían ido también.

Era como si mi ser en su totalidad fuera borrado, dejando nada más que mi mente para probar que la vida que viví y las experiencias por las que pase, fueron reales. Eso no era algo de lo que simplemente puedes recuperarte, y yo ciertamente no lo hice.

Pase tres días en esa cama.

Solloce y me lamente, pero hay un límite de cuanto una persona puede llorar y para la segunda noche mis lágrimas se secaron. Fui dejada en un entumecido estado de resignación, un punto donde reconocí que toque fondo y que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Fue en la mañana del cuarto día cuando finalmente me despegue de la cama e intente recuperar la compostura. Perder el tiempo no hacía nada por la situación, y mi auto preservación no me permitiría continuar haciéndolo.

Este cuerpo tiene necesidades justo como cualquier otro, y estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de mi negligencia. Mi estómago se retorcía dolorosamente, mi vejiga estaba llena, y podía olerme a mí misma. Sentándome, me moví incomoda cuando el peso de mis necesidades se hicieron conocer. No me quería levantar, no me quería mover pero ahora que me di cuenta de mi estado poco higiénico, me estaba comenzando a molestar.

Me tambalee un par de veces camino a la puerta mientras me ajustaba a este cuerpo, y una vez allí dude. Estaba obscuro y no sabía dónde estaba la ducha, sin embargo las memorias estaban ahí, en la esquina de mi mente esperando ser usadas. Cerrando mis ojos, escarbe por alguna memoria que mostrara la composición de la casa. Ellas surgieron, y pase por cada una mientras abría la muerta y merodeaba por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me di la vuelta, firmemente evadiendo el espejo mientras prendía la ducha. Fue una sensación rara, estar en un lugar extraño y saber dónde iba todo y cómo funcionaban las cosas. Mientras el agua se calentaba yo luchaba con mi cabello, arrancando los estúpidos adornos y batallando para liberarlo del peinado en el que estaba. Una imagen de Usagi reboto alrededor de mi mente, con su tipo de peinado de dos moños cola de caballo. Una palabra floto hacia a mí, desde memorias que no consideraba como mías.

Cabello Odango.

Bueno, esa fue una precisa representación supongo. Use el baño y me duche rápidamente, temiendo que si me quedaba por demasiado tiempo alguien vendría a revisar a pesar de la temprana hora. La madre de Usagi hizo eso muchas veces en los últimos dos días, y cada vez que ella viene, con la preocupación clara como el día en la cara, me siento culpable. Nunca puedo atreverme a decirle nada, y después de todo no había mucho que decir para empezar.

Yo no era su hija, y ella nunca lo sabría. Cargare con ese secreto hasta el día en el que muera, y si soy solo yo la que haga luto por la niña de trece años que así sea. Yo no pedí ser dejada en este cuerpo, pero cuando los empujones vinieron a sacarme hice mi decisión y ese fue por qué Usagi ya no está aquí.

Yo elegí vivir.

Y por horrible que suene, tampoco me arrepiento.

* * *

Cuando volví a la habitación, el sol estaba comenzando a alzarse en el cielo. Me tome un momento para observar mis alrededores, algo por lo que no me moleste en hacer antes. Las paredes eran de un sutil tono de rosa, y el piso estaba hecho de madera. En medio de la habitación había una mesa baja, con una gran alfombra rosa claro extendida debajo de ella. La pared en mi derecha tenía las puertas del closet, y en la pared de mi izquierda había un tocador y una serie de estantes con varios ítems dispersos en ellos.

Luz alumbro la habitación a través de cortinas blancas, y la longitud de la cama se hallaba bajo la ventana. Caminando lentamente hacia ella, mis dedos rozaron la manta, observando el color morado adornado con patrones de conejos, lunas, y estrellas. Abruptamente, sentí un destello de molestia mientras escaneaba la habitación una vez más. Todo aquí gritaba niña pequeña, desde las calcomanías en las paredes hasta los volados en el borde de la funda de almohada.

Ella no fue nada más que una niña pequeña.

El pensamiento nunca había cruzado mi mente antes pero parándome aquí, ahora era tan obvio a simple vista. Tan joven, y aun así toda esa gente la buscaba a ella para salvar el mundo en lugar de hacerlo ellos mismos. Usagi tomo las riendas cuando realmente importo, pero ahora mismo ¿fue lo correcto haberle colocado una carga tan grande a una niña como ella? Tal vez era injusto de decir para mí, no había visto el show desde hace como una década.

Sin embargo nunca reclame ser una persona justa.

Mientras estaba parada aquí todo lo que podía pensar era que ella realmente no mereció todo el estrés que ella probablemente tuvo. Esta chica era más joven que mi hermana pequeña, por lejos demasiado joven para andar corriendo alrededor salvando al mundo. Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una perilla de puerta girando. Me tense, sosteniendo la toalla rosada que me envolvía con un agarre mortal. La madre de Usagi asomo su cabeza hacia mi habitación, pestañando en sorpresa al verme parada ahí, limpia y fuera de la cama.

"¡Oh!" ella murmuro. "Estas despierta. ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Usagi-chan?"

Ella lo dijo en japonés, e incluso si me encontré entendiendo inmediatamente, no pude evitar quedarme mirándola estúpidamente por un momento o dos. Nunca había hablado un idioma diferente antes, y ser capaz de hablar y entender japonés cuando nunca realmente había estudiado o practicado antes era una experiencia surreal.

"Yo… Sí." Yo respondí, saboreando las palabras.

"Eso es bueno." La mujer sonrió en alivio, ojos iluminándose. "Estuve preocupada por un momento. Tiene escuela hoy, ya sabes, si te sientes con ganas de ir."

Era verdad, Usagi estaba en la escuela. Eso había escapado de mi mente hasta ahora, y con un horror naciente me di cuenta que ella está en octavo grado. Oh dios, iba a volver a_ secundaria_, tenía que volver a hacer cinco años de escolarización. Hice una mueca, y la madre de Usagi me miro con preocupación. Dio un paso adelante y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero yo rápidamente hable antes de que pueda.

"Iré… yo solo, er, lo había olvidado"

La madre de Usagi pauso, estudiándome. Hubo un breve momento donde pensé que ella sacaría el tema de los pasados dos días, pero entonces su cara se suavizo y ella resoplo. "Claro que lo hiciste. Eso es tan tú."

"…Bien." Dije, tensando mi sonrisa. "Debería ir a prepararme entonces, para la escuela."

"Bueno, ve ahora entonces o llegaras tarde."

Y con eso ella se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Mis hombros se desplomaron, y deje salir un suspiro mientras me moví hacia el closet, echándole un ojo a los uniformes colgados. ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto? ¿Ir a la escuela como Usagi, sentarme en una clase y pretender? Pero de nuevo, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, mis opciones eran limitadas. Arrebate del perchero uno de los uniformes limpios antes de moverme al vestidor y buscar por un sostén y ropa interior. Había algo fundamentalmente mal con hurgar en el cajón de ropa interior de alguien, y estaba altamente incomoda haciéndolo.

Vestirme fue un todo un asunto aparte, y si buscar entre las intimidades de otro se sentía mal, usarlos era aún peor. Parte de mi quería ir a bañarse en agua bendita o algo así, pero no había tiempo para eso. Usagi tenía una rutina, ella iría a la escuela, así que por ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir sus pasos. Además, la secundaria sería una tarea rutinaria, y eso es lo que necesitaba ahora mismo; algún lugar para pensar sin nadie revoloteando en preocupación como la madre de Usagi.

Su madre, del cual no puedo recordar el nombre aun si mi vida dependiera de ello.

No estaba segura de cómo llamar a la mujer, y al final decidí que simplemente no la llamaría nada. Había un millón de otros problemas que tenía que trabajar y esto no daba la talla. Batalle para entrar en el uniforme, el cual se sentía extraño pero familiar a la vez, y encontré la mochila de Usagi donde fue lanzada debajo de la mesa. Estaba a punto de irme cuando note una caja de galletas sentadas en un estante.

Metí cinco de ellas en mi boca, masticando mientras salía de la habitación y baje las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Pare en la cocina donde la madre de Usagi estaba, humeando una tonada y preparando un bento. El ligero sonido de pasos arriba me dio la señal del levantamiento del resto de su familia. La mujer debió haberlo escuchado también, porque se volteó justo cuando me moví para decir algo y se asustó al verme.

"Caramba," ella dijo, sosteniendo una mano sobre su corazón. "¿Cuándo te volviste tan silenciosa? Ni siquiera te escuche bajando las escaleras."

"Lo siento." Me disculpe, ojeando la caja de almuerzo. Seguía hambrienta, y pensar en comida hacia que mi estómago retumbe ruidosamente. No estaba segura como me sentía sobre tomar comida de ella, considerándolo todo, pero al final eso poco importaba. La mujer rio, antes de tomar la caja de almuerzo y alcanzármela.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian." Ella murmuro afectuosamente.

"Gracias…" yo respondí suavemente. "Bueno, me voy entonces."

La Sra. Tsukino me saludo deseándome un buen día mientras me ponía los zapatos de Usagi y dejaba la casa. Me pare a un lado de la calle mientras trataba de recordar el camino a una escuela a la que nunca fui. Las memorias surgieron después de unos segundos, y voltee a la derecha haciéndome mi camino por la calle a un paso constante. No había mucha gente fuera, así que no fue hasta que me encontré en un camino más poblado que me di cuenta que algo estaba raro.

Ralentice mi paso, con mis cejas fruncidas mientras miraba a la gente a mi alrededor. Sus apariencias eran extrañas; cabellos con permanente, zapatos puntiagudos, hombreras. Era todo muy anticuado, y con alarma observe cuando un hombre caminaba, hablando por el mayor trozo de teléfono que haya visto nunca. El pánico se apodero de mí mientras trataba de recordar en que año Sailor Moon fue basado.

Por lo que estaba viendo, junto con muchas otras cosas que instantáneamente parecían fuera de lugar como el hecho de que nadie estaba con un celular, ya tenía una pista de en qué década me encontraba. Fui arrojada a los _noventas, _y eso significa no celulares, o laptops, o nada relacionado con el siglo veintiuno; estaba prácticamente en la era de piedra.

Eso significaba que nunca iba a ver la cuarta temporada de Sherlock, y Google probablemente aún no se haya inventado.

¿Siquiera había internet?

Oh dios.

Me obligue a mí misma tomar calmados, uniformes respiros y continuar caminando por la acera. Esto era, el peor día que iba a tener por el resto de mi vida; ningún día iba a ser capaz de superarlo. El resto del camino a la escuela fue pasado en un aturdimiento mientras intentaba pensar positivo. Así que iba a tener que esperar como veinte años antes de que algo siquiera comience a asemejarse a la modernidad que conocía, estaré bien.

Solo lo pondré en la lista de cosas para nunca volver a pensar.

Tenía por lejos preocupaciones mucho más relevantes de todas maneras, como el hecho de que un pequeño gato negro intentara reclutarme en algún momento en el futuro cercano. Yo era Usagi ahora, pero también realmente no lo era y si me dejo ser arrastrada a todo este Sailor Moon desastre entonces alguien va a darse cuenta eventualmente. Quiero decir, no puedo exactamente recibir memorias de una vida pasada si ni siquiera era mía para empezar.

El cristal de plata esta en este cuerpo, según lo que recuerdo, y eso significaba que estaba a salvo de todos los demás, así que ¿porque exactamente debo siquiera pelear? Fue un largo, largo tiempo desde la última vez que vi Sailor Moon, así que los detalles eran borrosos, pero no veía porque tenía que involucrarme. Si un par de personas eran drenadas por el reino obscuro o lo que sea no era realmente mi problema, ¿no es así?

Yo era la única que sabía dónde estaba el cristal.

Si el destino del mundo descansaba sobre mis hombros, entonces ya estábamos todos condenados de todas maneras. Yo no era una defensora de la justicia que luchaba con el crimen, reprobé educación física dos veces porque no podía correr una maldita milla, y si esas personas esperaban que hiciera todo eso mientras uso tacones entonces será mejor que estén preparados para decepcionarse. Me falta el aliento caminando mas de un tramo de escaleras, así que la triste realidad es que probablemente haga más daño que bien como Sailor Moon.

"¡Usagi-chan!" una voz llamo por detrás de mí. Voltee para ver a una chica de cabello rojo con permanente y el mismo uniforme escolar agitando sus manos mientras se apuraba para alcanzarme. Ella era vagamente reconocible, y me esforcé por recordar su nombre cuando la chica me atrapo y unió nuestros brazos juntos. Una vez más, memorias que no eran mías vinieron a mi rescate, etiquetando a la chica como Naru, la mejor amiga de Usagi.

"Hombre, por una vez llegas a tiempo." Ella dijo, desconcertada. "¿En que se está convirtiendo el mundo?"

"Yo estuve uh, sintiéndome un poco mal." Yo respondí, hurgando una sonrisa. "Aunque hoy empezaría de cero; nuevos comienzos y todo eso."

"Bueno, si eso es lo que estás buscando entonces tuviste éxito." Naru rio. "Casi no te reconozco con tu cabello suelto de esa manera."

Mi mano fue a mi cabello, pasando entre los mechones por hábito. No lo recogí antes de salir de casa, y ahora que lo pienso no estaba segura si quería de todas formas. Me hacía ver innecesariamente como Princesa Serena, y eso era realmente la última cosa que necesitaba. Mire a Naru mientras batallaba por sacar el tema de mi misma a algo más importante.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" pregunte. "¿la fecha entera?"

"Uh… ¿20 de mayo, 1992?" ella dijo, ojeándome. "¿realmente olvidaste que día es?"

"se me escapo de la cabeza." Mentí, tragando. "le pasa incluso a los mejores."

Naru rió.

"Yo diría." Ella suspiro. "apenas puedo recordar algo de lo que estudio estos días. Ya sé que estabas enferma el viernes pero fue un fin de semana así que no creo que te vas a librar del examen hoy."

¿Examen?

Este era realmente el peor día de mi vida, y ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana. Debí hacer una cara, porque Naru me palmeo el brazo en simpatía.

"Solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo." Ella dijo. "Tus notas no pueden empeorar más de lo que ya están, así que solo puede ir hacia arriba desde aquí. Además, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Esa era una buena pregunta, una de la que no quería respuesta sin embargo.

Tuve suficiente mala suerte por una vida.


	3. Capitulo dos

Capitulo dos

N/A

Realmente trate de sacar este capítulo en navidad para ustedes, solo que las palabras nunca parecían ir bien juntas y pase la semana pasada escribiendo y reescribiéndolo sin resultado.

Soy una decepción.

¿Feliz navidad atrasada?

Disclaimer: no me pertenece Sailor Moon, solo mi imaginación.

* * *

No voy a llorar.

Eso es lo que me dije a mi misma una y otra vez mientras miraba con ojos vacíos al libro de texto de historia abierto en mi pupitre. A dos asientos lejos de mí un estudiante comenzó a leer un pasaje a la clase, y mientras yo tanto pretendía seguirlo cuando la verdad es que me encontraba atascada dos páginas atrás, aun tratando de verle el sentido al párrafo delante de mí. Era un desastre de sentencias medio hachas, y el resto de las palabras no venían a mí no importa cuánto fulmine con los ojos la estúpida cosa. Mi cara se calentó en vergüenza, y tire de mi cabello en irritación, resistiendo la urgencia de tirar mi libro de texto al otro lado de la habitación.

He sido Tsukino Usagi por casi un mes ahora, y en teoría no debería tener ningún problema manteniéndome al día con una clase llena de estudiantes de secundaria. Sin embargo esto era la realidad, y en la realidad no había ninguna cantidad de memorias tramposas que pudieran compensar el hecho de que el japonés simplemente no es mi lengua materna. Hablar el idioma venía a mi mucho más naturalmente que leerlo o escribirlo lo hacía; palabras escritas no siempre se traducían de manera clara en mi mente, y a veces necesitaba unos momentos para siquiera comprender que estaba leyendo.

El problema era que nunca parecía haber suficiente tiempo, y eso me dejaba tres pasos atrás de todos los demás. La frustración era un viejo amigo mío, especialmente cuando tenía que ver con lo académico, pero ¿la humillación de físicamente luchar por mantenerme al paso con todos los otros estudiantes de trece años? Esa fue una sensación enteramente nueva para mí, y una amarga píldora para tragar. No era que yo no fuera inteligente, o que no pudiera entender ningún concepto que sea enseñado; mi único problema genuino era que todo el trabajo no era diferente a estar escrito en código, uno que aún no termine de entender en su totalidad.

Puedo admitir que suena irrazonable condenarme a mí misma cuando hago un error o necesito un poco más de tiempo para entender una sentencia o dos; de hecho, era un excepcional progreso para alguien en mi situación, quizás incluso impresionante si uno considera que mi conocimiento en el lenguaje japonés estaba basado en alguien que no fue exactamente conocida por sus logros académicos. No obstante, reconocer eso hacía poco para borrar la pena que sentí al tropezarme con algo con lo que nadie parecía tener problemas aprendiendo.

Mientras la clase daba vuelta la página yo pensé que quizás solo por esta vez no había daño en admitir derrota; no tenía esperanzas de ponerme al día ahora mismo y además, era viernes así que tenía todo el fin de semana para torturarme a mí misma con eso. Doble mis brazos sobre mi libro de texto, planeando establecerme en una buena merecida siesta cuando algo se me ocurrió. ¿Había realmente algún punto en ir a clases de historia? Estaba segura de que el reino de la luna y la tierra fueron un evento importante en la historia, y si nadie sabía sobre eso entonces ¿de qué más no están enterados?

¿Cuánto en la historia era siquiera correcto?

Mis murmullos fueron cortados cuando el último timbre sonó, poniéndole un final a mi miseria y despidiéndonos por el día. Una erupción de sonido lleno la habitación cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, conversando emocionados entre ellos. Yo llene mi mochila con descuidado, haciéndole la vista gorda a la tarea siendo repartida alrededor por el profesor. Realmente no necesitaba ninguna otra tarea de historia por la que estresarme, así que mientras el profesor se hacía su camino por las filas de pupitres con sorpresiva velocidad, me quede sin otra opción más que abandonar mi asiento y perseguir la libertad antes de que él pueda tenga la conciencia de pararme.

Ser una de las más bajas de mi salón tenía sus ventajas, y me las arregle para pasar por la puerta inadvertida. Un desello de cabello rojo atrajo mi atención cuando me escapaba del salón, y ese fue la única advertencia que tuve cuando Naru apareció de la nada y por poco evito estrellarse en mí.

"Woah, cuidado ahí," Ella rio. "Estaba buscándote."

"¿Oh? Camina conmigo entonces." Naru no tuvo una chance para responder cuando yo junte mis brazos con la chica y comencé a arrastrarla conmigo. Estuve esperando poder evadir cualquier cosa desagradable hoy, pero algunas cosas simplemente no se pueden evitar y si tengo que elegir entre ella y tarea de historia entonces Naru era la respuesta obvia. La necesidad de poner distancia entre el salón y yo nos tuvo a nosotras pasando por el pasillo a un paso energico.

En el fondo una voz que sonaba sospechosamente como la del Sensei llamo mi nombre, lo cual solo me motivo para moverme más rápido aun. Sentí a Naru volteando para ver quien fue y yo la tire hacia adelante. "Apúrate, no queremos desviarnos."

"Geez, ¿Dónde está el incendio?"

"Estamos en la escuela, el incendio está en todos lados." Esquive un grupo de estudiantes de último año y doble, reduje la velocidad para unirme a una muchedumbre de estudiantes que bajaban las escaleras. "Eso es el porque le llamamos infierno."

"¿No es así?," Naru suspiró, desenredándose de mí. "Ni siquiera quiero pensar sobre la cantidad de tarea que nos apilaron hoy. Los exámenes no son siquiera en dos semanas y ya me estoy ahogando en trabajo, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, soy familiar con el sentimiento." Más de lo que ella piensa. "De todas maneras, ¿dijiste que estabas buscándome?"

"Oh, claro. Okay, escúchame," ella comenzó, reponiéndose. "Ya sé que dijiste que no te estabas sintiendo con ganas de hacer nada para tu cumpleaños este año, pero-"

"¿Podemos no hacer esto?" interrumpí. "Realmente no sé porque es la gran cosa, las fiestas son para niños y no es como si cumplir catorce es algún tipo de logro."

Solo sobre mi frio, muerto cuerpo celebraría y aceptaría regalos en el lugar de Serena, que ni siquiera llego a su cumpleaños catorce esta vez; simplemente había demasiadas cosas mal con esa escena. Naru era como un perro con un hueso sobre el tema y a pesar de mi firme negativa ella no parecía dispuesta a rendirse aun. Una mirada helada de mi parte hizo su expresión tensarse, pero ella parecía haber visto la señal y el tema fue dejado.

La conversación se volvió un poco incomoda después de eso, y por la milésima vez me encontré preguntándome a mí misma porque me molesto. No es como si hubiera algo mal con Naru o con las otras chicas en su grupo, porque todas eran bastante buenas; sin embargo, fue Serena la que eligió hacer amistad con ellas, y yo ciertamente no era ella. Yo era Usagi 2.0, y me estaba cansado de la manera en la que todos me miraban cuando no llenaba sus expectativas. Me agradaba Naru, pero ella podía agotarme a veces y sabía que seguido la ponía de los nervios.

Ninguna de las dos escogió a la otra.

No estaba segura de sí estar aliviada o no cuando llegamos a la entrada para encontrar a alguien esperando por nosotras en nuestros casilleros. Yumiko era una compañera de clase, y otra de las amigas de Serena. Ella era una chica dulce, pero aprendí que tal como con Naru solo podía lidiar con ella en pequeñas dosis. Yumiko se enderezo cuando nos vio, y mientras nos acercábamos comencé una lluvia mental de excusas posibles en mi cabeza para retirarme sin ser grosera.

"¡Hey chicas!" ella chillo. "¿Pueden creer la cantidad de tarea que nos dieron hoy? Estaba tan emocionada de pasar este fin de semana relajándome y entonces ellos vuelcan esta carga de trabajo en nosotras un viernes de entre todos los días, como si alguien fuera a hacerlo."

"Lo sé ¿verdad?" dijo Naru. "¿Ya viste la asignación de matemática? Son tres _páginas_ enteras de problemas, adelante y atrás; casi muero cuando las vi. Solo pensar en eso me deprime."

"Bueno entonces, se de algo que levantara nuestros espíritus." Yumiko sonrió emocionada. "Esta esté Boutique cerca del árcade que está teniendo una venta mortal ahora mismo. Aparentemente están cerrando pronto y necesitan vender toda la mercancía."

La esperanza de compras parecía alegrar el humor de Naru, y ella se volteó a mí con unos grandes, rogantes ojos y una esperanzada expresión. "Estas hablando en serio, ¿Verdad Yumi-chan? No serias tan cruel como para mentir sobre algo tan importante como esto ¿no?"

"¡De ninguna manera!" la otra chica rio. "eso sería demasiado, incluso para mí."

"Nosotras definitivamente tenemos que ir, como, ahora mismo."

Podía ver donde esto estaba yendo y no tenía ninguna duda en mi mente de como terminaría mi día si las acompañaba. Después de cometer el grave error de permitirme ser llevada a pasar un día fuera con ellas no solo una, sino dos veces, me decidí a convertirme en la chica menos disponible de todo Japón. Me sentí culpable por el hecho de que su amiga se fue y que yo tome su lugar, pero no lo suficientemente culpable para someterme a una tarde succiona-almas de conversación vacía y lo que sea que hagan cuando yo no estoy.

Me moví, aclarando mi garganta. "Ah, voy a tener que pasar esta vez."

Ambas chicas pausaron por un momento, compartieron una mirada cargada. Ninguna parecía del todo sorprendida, lo cual tenía sentido considerando las numerosas veces que decline sus invitaciones. Yumiko no insistió, solo suspiró en resignación; era Naru la que no parecía receptiva de cualquier excusa sin sentido que ella sabía que asechaba en la punta de mi lengua.

"_Tú_ de todas las personas vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad para ir de compras?" su tono era uno de incredulidad. "Es como si ya no te conociera."

"Yo solo- Estoy muy atrás con la tarea y tú _sabes_ como es mi madre." La mentira vino fácilmente. "Además, estoy tan arruinada que ni siquiera es gracioso. Tal vez… ¿tal vez la próxima?"

"Si, supongo." Respondió dudosa.

Pero ambas ya sabíamos.

Siempre va a haber una _próxima vez._

* * *

Me acomode en un tipo de rutina hace un tiempo, y este fin de semana no fue diferente.

La mayoría de mi tiempo fuera de la escuela era gastado explorando las áreas de mí alrededor hasta que el sol se ponga, y solo entonces volvería a la residencia Tsukino. Quedarme en la casa mucho tiempo me ponía incomoda, sabiendo que realmente no pertenecía ahí, así que intente mantenerme lo más alejada que pueda sin alarmar a nadie. Un hogar es un lugar que aún tengo que encontrar, así que por ahora la residencia Tsukino tendría que bastar.

Estos días en la casa había un aire de optimista cautela, y todos parecían caminar sobre cascaras de huevo a mi alrededor. Pero si tenía que ser honesta, eso era definitivamente mi culpa; aceptación de lo que era mi cuerpo ahora, mi _vida_, no paso de la noche a la mañana. Tuve algunos momentos de pérdida de compostura, donde puede que haya tenido un susto menor o dos, pero yo soy un simple humano y objetivamente hablando mi situación era más de lo que se podía esperar que cualquier persona razonable pueda lidiar.

Aunque el problema real no era mí estado mental; era Tsukino Ikuko y su condenado timing. Esa mujer parecía siempre estar cerca cuando estoy en mi punto más bajo; como algún sexto sentido, era su superponer.

En una semana llegue a mi límite con todo el cabello. Era sofocante, imposible de arreglar, y seguía atrapándose en todos lados desde cremalleras hasta puertas. Detestaba tanto tenerlo, que una noche cuando estaba sentada en mi habitación tratando de desenredar el desastre decidí que tuve suficiente. Ikuko me encontró en el baño, rodeada de largas hebras de cabellos dorados y luciendo un corte de cabello horriblemente desigual. Probablemente no ayudo que mis ojos hayan estado acuosos con lágrimas de enojo y rencor absoluto.

Ella fue lo suficientemente amable de emparejarlo, con el largo apenas llegando a mi espalda baja. Ese fue solo uno de muchos momentos embarazosos que la familia Tsukino aparentemente atribuyo a ser una adolescente en el borde de la adultez o alguna sandez similar. Estos días raramente me molestan siempre y cuando no actué como un criminal, y por eso estaba agradecida, porque mientras _podía_ actuar la parte de la hija amorosa pero distraída, tomaba mucha más energía de la que realmente tenía en mí.

Pero estoy divagando.

Ellos se apoderaban de la casa mayoría de fines de semana, forzándome a tomar refugio en librerías y cafés si no quería decidir soportarlo y quedarme en la casa. Comería vidrio para evitar sufrir el riesgo de la obligación social forzándome a pasar tiempo con mi pseudo familia. El domingo a la mañana me las arregle para escapar de la casa, pero no sin antes de que los Tsukinos pudieran sofocarme con culpa dándome un desayuno de cumpleaños y desorbitantes cantidades de dinero que vinieron con la orden de no volver a casa sin antes conseguirme algo lindo.

Salí con la furtiva sospecha de que la pila de dinero de mesada sentada en el fondo de mi bolso no pasó inadvertida. Estuve dudosa de gastar lo que técnicamente era su dinero, pero si realmente quería que lo usara entonces estaba difícilmente en la posición para negarles eso, incluso si me dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

La lluvia paro en algún momento en la noche, dejando un cielo gris al amanecer y una atmósfera apagada en general que reflejaba mi humor. El aire estaba pesado como si anticipara otra tormenta, aunque el pronóstico prometió un cielo despejado por la tarde. Por un rato vague sin dirección, adentrándome a calles tranquilas que se torcían y giraban, metida en mis propias reflexiones. Solo volví a la conciencia cuando la sensación más extraña me inundo y puso a mis cabellos de punta.

Por un momento pestañee, insegura de cuál fue la causa de mi inquietud. Entonces note un camino abierto directamente al otro lado de la calle, y a pesar de que parecía perfectamente ordinario algo sobre eso elevo mi curiosidad. Arboles decoraban artísticamente ambos lados de ello, cortado apropósito para que las hojas verdes colgaran encima, dando la ilusión de un túnel en el camino. Me llamo, y sin siquiera hacer la decisión conscientemente mis pies comenzaron a moverse hacia el dichoso camino.

Había lugares que aún tenía que explorar en el distrito Azabu-Juuban, y este parecía ser uno de ellos. Dos minutos pasaron antes de que el camino se abriera para revelar mi destinación, un gran y abierto parque con una fuente en el centro y ramas dispersas alrededor. Había un lago un poco más lejos y más caminos que llevaban a lugares desconocidos. El parque estaba animado a pesar del melancólico día con familias y parejas haciendo sus cosas.

No estaba segura que es lo que estaba esperando, pero esto de alguna manera no era eso.

No había nada fuera de lugar aquí, ninguna de estas personas parecía inusual o me dio la impresión de extraña. Examine el área sin resultado, mirando dos veces por algo fuera de lo ordinario. La Incertidumbre comenzó a aumentar mientras los minutos pasaban y mi investigación probaba no dar frutos, y con eso vino la frustración.

¿Por qué me sentí obligada a venir aquí?

Frote mi sien, y me volteé para irme cuando alguien colisiono conmigo. Perdí mi balance sobre el resbaloso pavimento, cayendo de costado sobre el piso mojado. Mi brazo izquierdo y caderas se llevaron la peor parte del impacto haciendo que el dolor retumbara a través de mí.

"Oh dios, lo siento tanto." Una voz en pánico dijo sobre mí. "No te vi allí."

_Obviamente._ Pensé con resentimiento.

Con los dientes apretados me senté, mentalmente tomando nota del daño y preparándome para arrancarle la cabeza a esta persona; el suelo estaba sucio y mojado, mi lado derecho estaba comenzando a palpitar, y la mitad de la piel en mi codo se raspo. Mi expresión es una de irritación mientras miraba mal al hombre, unas cuantas frases sucias en la punta de la lengua; pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta cuando noto sus abiertos ojos azules cobalto, cabello obscuro, y una cara alarmantemente familiar retorcida en preocupación.

_Esto no está pasando_.

"¿te lastimaste?" él se arrodillo a mi lado, moviendo sus manos a mis hombros como para levantarme. Su mirada inquisitiva pauso en la sangre que comenzó a fluir libremente hacia abajo por mi brazo. "Lo siento tanto. Ven, déjame ayudarte."

No respondí cuando él me llevo devuelta a estar de pie, de hecho todo lo que podía hacer es mirar con incredulidad al hombre frente a mí.

Mamoru Chiba, en persona.

¿Qué tanta mala suerte puedo llegar a tener?

* * *

N/A

¡Estoy devuelta chicos!

Muchos de ustedes postearon la importante pregunta sobre cuál anime de Sailor Moon estaré siguiendo, y la respuesta es una infernal combinación de Crystal y el original. Ambos tienen sus méritos, y no veo porque no podemos tener lo mejor de ambos mundos, ¿sabes? Así que eso es.

También, antes de que pregunten solo diré que no vamos a alcanzar los comienzos del canon por al menos tres capítulos más. Tengo muchos planes para trabajar en esto y borradores de los siguientes dos capítulos así que esperen actualizaciones y por favor perdónenme por todos los meses horribles en los que los deje a la deriva.

De cualquier manera

¿Pensamientos? ¿Preguntas?

¡Por favor Review!

Traductora:

*Timing: se refiere a que es oportuna, sincronizada.

*Boutique: establecimiento donde se vende ropa, generalmente de diseño exclusivo.


	4. Capitulo tres

Capitulo tres

N/A

La línea temporal de Sailor Moon es un completo desastre y yo estoy 1000% consiente de eso. Literalmente esta por todo el lugar, las edades no coinciden con lo que las fechas dicen y no estoy dispuesta a creer que Usagi tuvo trece por toda la mitad de la primera temporada, es inquietante, esta mal y no tiene sentido así que por ahora vamos a trabajar con lo que puedo vivir creyendo.

A fuentes conflictivas, que les den a todas.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon pertenece a alguien que tristemente no soy yo.

* * *

Todos tienen días malos.

Esos donde tu cabello simplemente no se acomoda correctamente, te golpeas tu dedo del pie, olvidas algo importante en el camino a donde sea que vayas, y eres reprendido por un jefe o profesor. Así es como las cosas deberían ser, los malos días son importantes, porque si nunca tienes uno entonces no podrás apreciar uno realmente bueno. Soy una firme creyente en la necesidad de tener un mal día, el único problema es que estos parecían estar apilándose.

Seguramente esto debe ser algún tipo de karma cósmica, la probabilidad de que me cruzaría con una de las últimas personas que quería ver, en el _cumpleaños _de Serena. Las palabras me fallaban mientras estaba parada frente a Mamoru Chiba, cubierta de charco de agua sucia. Sus manos estaban aún en mis hombros, como tratando de mantenerme estable, y el parecía estar esperando una respuesta que no podía hacer pasar por mis labios. Fue entonces, cuando tuve mi primer vistazo de él, algo atrajo mi atención; estaba ahí y luego se fue entre un latido y el otro, pero estaba segura de que lo vi.

Un destello de percepción.

No podía entenderlo en el momento, y mientras mi silencio crecía Mamoru continuaba observándome. Cuando su mirada llego a mi codo acunado protectoramente contra mi pecho el inhalo bruscamente. Una de sus manos se movió a la parte superior de mi brazo cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante para poder ver mejor. "Eso no se ve muy bien, debiste haber caído fuerte."

Culpa rebalsaba de su voz mientras me examinaba más detenidamente, y mientras yo intentaba no ahogarme en mis palabras el miro hacia arriba haciendo contacto visual conmigo. "No parece necesitar sutura." El comenzó. "¿Quieres ir al hospital, solo para estar segura?"

"No." Mi voz salió suave mientras trataba de volver a orientarme.

"Ah, está bien entonces." Su expresión, mientras arrepentida, parecía haberse suavizado con mi respuesta. "entonces vayamos a limpiarte."

El soltó mi brazo, colocando una cálida palma en mi espalda y guiándome lejos. Caminar me dolía un poco en la cadera, agregándole la punzada y latido de mi lado derecho. Comenzó a llover cuando dejamos el parque, y a falta de nada mejor que hacer me enfoque en el dolor, encorvándome un poco para bloquear mi herida de las gotas. No había una razón sólida para explicar porque me estaba dejando llevar por este hombre, yo estaba hecha un desastre y volver a la residencia Tsukino así no me iba a hacer ganar ningún favor, pero tampoco sería el fin del mundo.

¿Seguramente había algo que ganar aquí?

La lluvia estaba algo fría a pesar de que estábamos en medio del verano, y con la adición del frio con el dolor que sentía y mi estado emocional drenado, honestamente no me podía importar menos donde íbamos. Si estaba seco y cerca de aquí entonces podían contar conmigo. Mamoru me guio hacia un edifico de apartamentos a unos diez minutos del parque, y aunque no estaba prestando atención a nada en particular, sentí las miradas que hacía en mi dirección.

Subimos por un ascensor; salimos en un piso y seguimos por un pasillo antes de que el parara frente a una puerta y la abriera. Yo seguía atrapada en mis pensamientos, de cómo podía volver este mal día a mi beneficio, así que no fue hasta que Mamoru me condujo dentro y me encontré sentada en un sofá de cuero que volví a la realidad. El desapareció brevemente detrás de otra puerta para luego volver con toallas y lo que parecía ser un kit de primeros auxilios. Tuve un escalofrió, sintiendo la fría mordida del aire acondicionado.

"Ten, esto va a ayudar." Mamoru me cubrió con la toalla antes de arrodillarse en el suelo y abrir el kit de primeros auxilios. Era un gesto tan amable que me encontré a mí misma algo perdida.

¿Quién rayos invita a un completo extraño a su casa?

Lo ojee por un momento, solo para desviar mi vista cuando el miro hacia arriba. Los primeros auxilios tomaron mi atención, y sentí mis cejas fruncirse cuando mire más de cerca. Era grande, casi del tamaño de un maletín y estaba llenado hasta literalmente el tope, aparentemente preparado cuidadosamente para cualquier tipo de desastre. Estaba casi rebalsando, y por alguna razón eso se me hacía hilarante a mí.

El príncipe arroja flores de la tierra es un loco de la seguridad.

Una risa se me escapo en contra de mi voluntad, y me encontré con los ojos de Mamoru una vez más para ver una ceja alzada. Había un poco de alivio en su expresión, como si hubiera estado realmente preocupado antes y mi risa hubiera aliviado eso. A su mirada inquisitiva, no pude evitar preguntar. "¿Eres un boy scout o algo?"

"No hay nada de malo con estar preparado." Respondió, alzando los hombros. Había una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras escavaba por el kit, y yo tome ese momento para examinarlo. Mamoru Chiba era más joven de lo que esperaba, viéndose como si aún no estuviera fuera de la secundaria. Bajo esta luz, el parecía menos intimidante, y siento mi cuerpo comenzar a relajarse mientras continuaba observándolo. Por alguna razón, tenía en mi mente que el seria alguien peligroso.

Pero ahora sin embargo, no parecía una gran amenaza.

Aunque, eso no quería decir que iba a mantenerme cerca; él estaba en busca de del mismísimo cristal en mi posesión, y el era prácticamente parte de una vida con la que yo no quería tener nada que ver. Mamoru, habiendo sacado lo que el juzgo como útil del kit, volteo hacia mí con un brillo comprensivo en su mirada. "Bien, vamos a echarle un vistazo más de cerca a ese codo tuyo."

Dudosa, saque mi brazo, me curve hacia delante y deje que el ponga una mano debajo de él. Juntos miramos el desastre en medio de nosotros; era sangriento, estaba un poco hinchado y portaba un gran raspón. La expresión de Mamoru era como la una piedra mientras limpiaba el corte, trabajando en silencio como si fuera un grave asunto y no el tropezón en el parque que realmente fue.

Que boy scout.

Me esforcé para mantener mi diversión fuera de mi cara mientras el terminaba, vendaba mi codo netamente y aclaraba su garganta antes de hacer contacto visual conmigo. Sus labios se abrieron; listos para decir algo, solo para cerrarlos y pestañeare. El resoplo, mirando a otro lado por un segundo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron de nuevo el parecía casi divertido pero exasperado, mientras decía. "¿Estas herida en algún otro lado?"

Lo estaba, pero se sentían más como moretones y no había mucho que el pudiera hacer al respecto. Negué con la cabeza y deje mi brazo recostarse gentilmente a mi lado, Mamoru asintió en comprensión. "Eso es bueno, estoy realmente apenado ¿sabes? No era mi intención tirarte de esa manera."

"Está bien." Suspire. "Estuve teniendo uno de esos días, probablemente debí verlo venir."

Parecía estar teniendo uno de esos _años_, pero no iba a sacar eso a tema en frente de un extraño, especialmente el.

"Bueno, aquí estoy para alegrártelos entonces." El rio, comenzando a limpiar. Su sonrisa desapareció cundo él se movió para pararse y su vista llego a mi pecho. "Oh… tal vez deberíamos conseguirte un cambio de ropa…"

Me mire a mí misma, lista para dar una respuesta ofensiva sobre su línea de vista cuando note el estado de mi camisa. El color blanco había absorbido una cantidad decente de sangre donde presione mi herida. Parte de ella también estaba manchada por caer en el charco sucio del parque. Realmente no podía ir a la residencia Tsukino así, la podre Ikuko tendría un ataque al corazón.

"Un cambio de ropa seria lindo, gracias."

* * *

Parada en el baño de Mamoru, habían una serie de pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero el más predominante era: el boy scout esta bañado en dinero.

La toalla que use para secarme era peluda, gruesa y suave al toque, y parte de mí se sentía mal por ensuciarla. El baño era bastante espacioso, portando un gran espejo sobre dos fregadores unidos, una bañera honda, y una ducha separada detrás de una trasparente puerta de vidrio. No era escandalosamente grande, pero era lo suficiente para hacerme recordar que este apartamento es mucho más de lo que poder costearme nunca. Por qué él estaba tan obsesionado con encontrar el cristal de plata nunca lo podré entender; dios sabía que si tuviera ese tipo de dinero no volvería a desear por nada nunca.

Me despoje de mi ropa húmeda, con cuidado de los moretones en formación, y deje las prendas mojadas dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Mamoru me dejo un set de ropa para cambiarme que parecía tragarme; tuve que doblar varias veces la camisa de mangas largas, pero no obstante estaba agradecida porque me protegía del frio. Los shorts deportivos dados a mi fueron amarados lo mejor posible, y aun así colgaban sueltos en mis caderas.

Pero estaban limpios y secos, así que me basto.

Mi cabello colgaba suelto, húmedo pero ya no empapado como antes mientras colgaba la toalla en una barra vacía. Me enjuague en el fregadero, liberándome de cualquier suciedad que pudiera quedar, antes de decidirlo terminado y salir del baño. Cuando volví encontré la sala de estar vacía, sonidos de movimiento viniendo desde una puerta cerrada al otro lado de la habitación. Por un momento pause, insegura sobre qué hacer; ¿Debo esperar a que vuelva, o solo me voy sin decir nada?

Las memorias eran una cosa complicada, y lo que me preocupaba mas era la posibilidad de accidentalmente provocar alguna de la vida pasada de Mamoru. No había manera de saber que o que no lo haría, así que estaba moviéndome en hielo delgado. Pero si pudiera obtener algo de información mientras estoy aquí, haría mi vida un poco más fácil y ahora mismo con el fuera de la habitación tenía una oportunidad de oro.

¿Qué secretos tiene este lugar para ofrecerme?

Me moví silenciosamente en puntas de pie alrededor del apartamento, mirando de cerca a algunos objetos puestos para enseñar. Cerca de la puerta había un par de zapatos con un paraguas apoyado a su lado. La mesa de café estaba vacía, y el lugar en general era muy minimalista; la TV era impresionante, pero estaba buscando papeles, algo que pudiera decirme más sobre Mamoru Chiba. Había una librería llena de libros, y solo pause un momento en ellos antes de que los títulos se volvieran demasiado confusos y me encontrara forzada a seguir en otro lado.

Doble por una esquina pasando el comedor, ya entrando a la cocina, ambos lugares estando igualmente vacíos.

Había algo más bien depresivo sobre la falta de objetos personales en el apartamento. No había ninguna baratija, plantas, o marcos de fotos; los únicos colores en el lugar eran azules, negros y blancos. En la encimera de la cocina había solo lo esencial, tostadora, máquina de café, microondas, etc. Era como si no hubiera personalidad en este lugar, y estoy segura que he visto habitaciones de hotel con más encanto.

Con nada que encontrar en la superficie, contemple revisar en algunos de sus cajones. Era algo riesgoso, y había una marcada diferencia entre mirar alrededor e invadir su privacidad; si era atrapada, no tendría una buena excusa para eso. Cuando me volteaba para dejar la cocina vi vapor saliendo de una tetera en la estufa. Eso significaba que él esperaba que me quede por lo menos un rato si planeaba ofrecerme te. Quizás no era una terrible idea, si no pude encontrar nada suelto, entonces mi única opción era conseguir la información justo desde la fuente.

Mi mente vago mientras observaba la tetera, de vuelta al sentimiento que me llevo al parque en primer lugar. No lo entendía, el jalón; me trajo a Mamoru, estaba segura, solo que no debería haber una razón para eso. Serena fue su amor, y ella ya no está así que la conexión debió haberse destruido. ¿Era simplemente él, o tenía que ver con el pasado de Serena? ¿Lo sentiría si alguna vez me encontrara con Luna o las otras? Ya sea o no el caso, sabía que si alguna vez vuelvo a sentir el empujón, correría directo en la dirección opuesta.

Dedos rozaron la orilla de mis hombros, y me asuste, perdiendo mi tren de pensamiento.

La tetera estaba chirriando, y yo voltee mi cabeza para ver a Mamoru detrás de mí, con su mano extendida y expresión curiosa. Tenía mi mano presionada a mi clavícula mientras me apartaba del camino, haciendo espacio para que el alcance la estufa. El apago la llama, dejando la tetera a un lado antes de moverse hacia un gabinete y sacar un par de tazas. El me corrió del lugar, y abrió otro gabinete que estaba bloqueando antes para tomar dos pequeñas cucharas. Había algo placentero con la manera en la que se movía, antes cuando atendía mis heridas y ahora cuando se manejaba en la cocina, preparando te.

¿Se suponía que el fuera así de bueno?

No puedo recordarlo, solo que él y Serena se llevaban bien y mal. Tal vez él era una persona decente, y ellos simplemente chocaban cabezas seguido. De cualquier manera, toda esta situación era algo extraña; seguro, el me tiro, y se sentía legítimamente culpable, ¿pero invitarme a su casa, vendarme y darme te? Era todo más bien atrevido, y tal vez no me veía exactamente amenazante, pero tú nunca sabes con la gente. Algo dentro de mí quería huir, pero no me iría hasta que obtenga algo de información de él.

Necesitaba saber la mejor manera de evitarlo en el futuro.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" tome la iniciativa, causando que él me mirara en sorpresa. Era una reacción esperada, considerando que no fui muy habladora antes. Alce mis hombros, apoyándome en la pared y añadiendo, "Nunca me dijiste."

"Tú tampoco me dijiste el tuyo." El respondió, diversión bailando en su mirada. Recogió las tazas y se acercó a mí. "Es cortesía común dar tu nombre antes de preguntar por el de otro."

"Si, pero desde que tú fuiste el que me lanzo al suelo asumí que ya dejamos esas cosas atrás."

Mamoru hizo una mueca.

"Chiba Mamoru." El me dio una taza humeante, y yo sonreí en agradecimiento cuando la tome.

"Es un placer conocerte, Mamoru." Pause. "Puedes llamarme Usagi."

No se sentía correcto, usar Tsukino como apellido. Era tabú, y solo servía en hacerme sentir más como una usurpadora. Me había acostumbrado al nombre Usagi, pero eso es más lejos que estaría cómoda ir. Ya sea si le molesto o no que haya usado su primer nombre, Mamoru no lo demostró. El parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo en su lugar, y si no estuviera en una misión, mi curiosidad tal vez me haya hecho preguntar. Mientras estaba a cargo de la conversación continúe. "Así que, ¿Invitas seguido a extraños a tu casa y les sirves te?"

"No es un hábito mío, no." Dijo Mamoru, ojeándome. "¿Por qué, sigues a extraños a su casa seguido?"

"Solo cada tercer martes del mes."

"Es domingo." El señalo.

"Estoy pasando por una etapa rebelde." Agite mi mano, volviendo en tema. "De todas maneras, tal vez un niño como tu debería ser más cuidadoso sobre dejar pasar a cualquiera a su apartamento; el mundo es un lugar peligroso ¿sabes?"

"Tendré dieciocho en agosto, no soy un niño." Mamoru entrecerró los ojos. "En todo caso, yo debería ser el que te esté regañando a ti; ¿Qué tipo de chica va voluntariamente con alguien a quien que nunca ha conocido?"

"Es diferente." Después de todo, él no era un completo extraño.

"Hay algunas personas retocadas en esta ciudad, necesitas ser más cuidadosa."

"Le daré un honesto esfuerzo."

El suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Vas a ser problemas, puedo sentirlo."

Sonreí detrás de mi taza. El ni siquiera conocía la mitad de ello, pobre chico. "Bueno, es una ciudad grande, tal vez nunca nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo."

Si yo tenía algo que decir al respecto, nunca lo haríamos. Era tranquilo mientras tomaba un trago de mi te, y Mamoru me miraba neutralmente. Había un indicio de algo en su expresión, una emoción que no podía identificar con exactitud. Parte de mi quería parar y tomar un momento para entender, pero eso no era él porque estaba aquí. "Así que, dime, ¿Que hace Mamoru Chiba cuando no está en parques mojados o en casa? ¿Eres el tipo de persona de club escolar?"

"No realmente, no. La escuela está bien, pero hay otras cosas para ocupar mi tiempo." Él dijo.

"Ah." Dije, pensando en sus acciones heroicas; era probamente en lo que el gastaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre. "¿A qué escuela vas?"

"Voy a la Escuela Moto Azabu."

Hice una nota mental del nombre, aunque no parecía sonar ninguna alarma. No era mucho, pero sabía de tres lugares donde el pasaba su tiempo, y había posibilidades de que pudiera trabajar con eso. Termine el resto de mi bebida, quemándome la garganta en el proceso, antes de dejar la taza en mesa. Me estire, pensando sobre mi ropa mojada y sucia aun en el baño; ciertamente no iba a volver a ponérmelas, y tampoco estaba inclinada a quedarme lo suficiente para que sequen.

Estaba inquieta por salir de aquí, probablemente ya le di demasiado tiempo, y quería mantenerme lo más alejada posible de la princesa en su cabeza. Era un intercambio justo, mi ropa por la suya; no estaba demasiado apegada a nada que solía pertenecer a Serena de todas maneras. Pase hacia la puerta de la cocina, pausando para ver sobre mi hombro a Mamoru.

"Bueno, gracias por todo, boy scout." Una sonrisa genuina adorno mi cara mientras él se atragantaba en su té. "No dejes pasar a extraños a tu apartamento, ¿Okay? Y yo no dejare que extraños me lleven a sus casas, honor de scout."

Me fui de allí antes de que él tenga la chance de responder, comenzando mi camino de vuelta a la residencia Tsukino.

Había planes que hacer.

* * *

Pase los siguientes dos días haciendo algo de planificación importante.

Hice una nota de la dirección del edificio de Mamoru, busque su escuela por el distrito, y luego de cuidadosa disección, fui capaz de señalar con precisión los posibles caminos y rutas de autobús que el podría tomar. Desde que la única otra cosa que pude averiguar en nuestra interacción era que le gustaba leer, añadí una lista de las librerías y tiendas de libros en su área inmediata. Cada uno de estos lugares iba a la lista negra, y con los límites a los que fui, era altamente improbable que volviera a cruzarme con el de nuevo.

Quizás era algo extremo, pero de nuevo, era mi futuro el que estaba en juego, y estaba dispuesta a hacer sacrificios si era necesario. Lamentablemente, mi ruta normal a la escuela cruzaba con la suya, así que ahora estoy forzada a caminar 20 minutos extra en orden de asegurarme total prevención; pero por el lado positivo, definitivamente estaba teniendo mi ejercicio diario.

Mientras la semana pasaba volando, mis pensamientos seguían volviendo a nuestra conversación.

Había olvidado como era estar con alguien que solo me veía a mí. No había idea preconcebida de cómo debía actuar, o que debía decir y eso fue un respiro de aire fresco. Era una lástima que el esta tan interesado en buscar el cristal de plata, en vivir ese tipo de vida porque creo que podría haber sido diferente, podríamos haber sido amigos. Parte de mí se lamentaba por la tragedia que era Mamoru Chiba; desesperadamente buscando un cristal que nunca va a encontrar, y una princesa de la luna que ya se había esfumado.

No habría final feliz para él.

Yo aún tenía una chance, y no iba a gastarla en nadie más; las otras personas no eran mi problema, tenía que salvarme a mí misma y estaba comenzando a tener idea de cómo lo haría. Este mundo enfrento la destrucción a manos del oscuro no sé qué, y mientras que ese era un problema, no era necesariamente _mi_ problema. El mayor peligro que enfrento es ser encontrada por Luna o las Sailor scouts. Ni bien descubran quien se supone que soy, tendré un blanco pintado en la espalda.

Con el revuelo esparciéndose sobre el nuevo juego Sailor V, podía estar segura de que Sailor Venus fue… despertada. Ella se suponía que era la verdadera líder de las Sailor scouts, y fue ella la que debía estar en búsqueda de las otras. Ahora mismo ella está en Londres, si no recuerdo mal; traerla aquí no significaba que guiaría a las otras chicas y las despertaría. No podía forzarla a cooperar, y no iba a regalarle sus triunfos, así que ellas tendrían que juntarse o morirían.

No quería ver el mundo desmoronarse, o ver personas inocentes morir, pero no era ningún tipo de guerrera de la justicia.

No era Sailor Moon.

Pero de nuevo, no tenía que serlo en orden de obtener lo que quería.

Fue difícil, encontrar la familia Aino en Londres; difícil y costoso de tiempo, pero no imposible. Minako fue una excelente jugadora de voleibol en algún punto, su equipo incluso volviéndose las pupilas estrella en la secundaria Shiba Koen, con orgullo yendo a Estados Unidos. Su escuela anterior tenía lo que necesitaba, aunque dar información personal como direcciones no estaba permitido.

Un número de teléfono, por otro lado, era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Residencia Aino." La voz de una mujer respondió del otro lado del teléfono público.

"Hola," comencé. "Um, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo. Estoy buscando a Aino Minako, ¿Es este el numero correcto?"

"si, pero me temo que Minako no está en casa en este momento." Reino Unido tenía alrededor de ocho horas de diferencia, y aunque llame apropósito cuando se supone que Minako está en la escuela, parte de mí no esperaba que funcione en realidad. La mujer del teléfono continúo. "¿podría hacerme el favor de decirme quien está llamando?"

"Oh, ¡Que rudo de mi parte!" mi voz se suavizo. "Mi nombre es Tachibana Hana, solía ir a la escuela con Minako-chan. En realidad estaba llamando porque encontré alguna de sus cosas viejas y quería mandárselas devuelta. Un par de fotografías, un brazalete que me presto, ese tipo de cosas."

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Tachibana-san." No realmente. "Bien, déjame darte la dirección, ¿tienes bolígrafo y papel?"

Una vez que me la dio e hizo promesas de decirle a su hija que llame, finalmente fui libre de colgar. Más temprano en la semana me tome algunas libertades de la escuela, pidiendo prestado los materiales requeridos para hacer este asunto un éxito. Tenía el sobre, y los sellos, todo lo que faltaba eran las palabras. Tenía que ser perfecto, justo y preciso o ella no mordería el señuelo, y tenía que ser en inglés o estaría aquí toda la noche batallando con una gramática problemática y un dolor de cabeza. Sailor V me daba la impresión de alguien que disfrutaba ser envuelta en misterio, así que talvez algo vago sería mejor para atrapar su atención.

Lentamente, las palabras vinieron a mí y aunque no estaba emocionada con el resultado final, tendría que bastar así. Con suerte ella tomaría en cuenta la naturaleza poética de esto y atribuiría a alguien como Tuxedo Mask como el mensajero; ciertamente era lo cliché suficiente para sonar plausible.

Después de sellar el sobre y adornarlo con una obscena cantidad de sellos, lo mande a su viaje, no sabía que tanto tiempo tardaría en llegar, y no me importaba siempre y cuando llegue. Esto era todo para mí, esto era lo más lejos mi iba parte; todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es esperar y ver. El resultado de mi carta deja mucha incertidumbre, todo era tirado al aire a este punto. Bueno, eso no era del todo verdad; había una garantía que tenía sin importar el resultado, una decisión con la que estaba determinada a apegarme.

Me iría a lejos de Tokio aun si es lo último que haga.

* * *

Cuando Minako Aino volvió a casa el último día de escuela antes de las vacaciones de verano, ella no tenía idea sobre el sobre sentado en su buzón.

No tenía idea del peso que cargaba.

_Venus,_

_La princesa de la luna esta en grave peligro, está cerca de ser encontrada._

_Tokio está cayendo, la ciudad en donde ella reside está a punto de convertirse en tierra de caza._

_Es tiempo de hacer tu deber como la líder de las Sailor Scouts; despierta a Mercurio, Júpiter y Marte_

_Ami, Makoto, Rei_

_Encuéntralas, y hazlo pronto, o la princesa se convertirá en presa._

_El tiempo es esencial._

* * *

N/A

Tengo un plan.

Tengo un plan de cómo va a ir esta historia y esta dice jódete, vamos a ir en esta dirección.

Escritores planean e historias ríen.

De todas maneras,

¿Pensamientos? ¿Preguntas?

¡Por favor Review!


	5. Capitulo cuatro

Capitulo cuatro

Evitar a Mamoru Chiba resulto ser una tarea más difícil de la que anticipe previamente.

Tenía un plan, y con eso venia un mapa detallando a que lugares podía y no podía ir. Todas las noches leía la maldita cosa, memorizando calles que posiblemente podían conducirme a zonas rojas y generalmente familiarizándome con las áreas a mí alrededor.

Ahora, el error no se encontraba exactamente en el mapa, o dentro del propio plan; la vida era una combinación de prueba y error, y ahora mismo simplemente estaba aprendiendo que lugares pude haber pasado por alto y donde eran necesarios ajustes. Era una micro-gestión, afinando el sistema en el que yo operaba, así que cualquier casi fallo o llamadas cercanas que pueda tener no significarían bajo ninguna circunstancia el fracaso del plan.

Más bien, aún estaba en territorio enemigo y recién estaba adaptándome.

La llave es la perseverancia, y tenía más que suficiente tiempo para trabajar en ello. Cuando no estaba trabajando duro en la escuela, estaba fabricando estrategias para el futuro; que tanto falta hasta que las Sailor scouts lleguen, que hacer si me encuentro a mí misma atrapada en una de sus peleas, cuanto tiempo tomaría reunir los fondos para abandonar la ciudad, mis enemigos en la escala del uno al diez. Día tras día pensé en las posibilidades, los ángulos con los que podía trabajar en los peores escenarios posibles, el interminable tren de pensamiento constantemente abierto en el fondo de mi mente, susurrando _¿y si…?_

Era una manera… poco placentera de vivir, pero no sabía cómo pararlo, ¿y quién podría culparme?

Estaba asustada.

Aliens querían dominar el mundo, matarnos a todos, y se esperaba que yo luchara con ellos. Era demente, porque ¿Qué podía posiblemente hacer yo? No sabía cómo pelear, no era una líder ni valiente ni nada. Yo era una chica de diecinueve años, con una especialización general y una alergia a los gatos. Tenía asma, no podía correr una maldita milla, y era fácilmente asustada; no podía hacer la parte de soldado o justiciera, yo solo- no podía.

Todo lo que podía hacer era trabajar en escapar.

Pero primero tenía que salir viva de los finales.

"Tienen hasta el final de la hora para terminar las preguntas." Nuestro sensei nos miraba duramente, labios apretados y ojos filosos como los de un halcón. "Una vez que finalice la hora deben soltar sus lápices, sin excepciones. Si terminan antes dan vuelta la hoja y se quedan en sus asientos. Nadie hablara hasta que la hora termine, y no será tolerada la trampa; cualquiera que sea atrapado haciéndola resultara en la pérdida de su examen, recibiendo como nota un cero. Pueden comenzar."

Como uno, la clase volteo sus hojas de exámenes y comenzaron.

Era nuestro examen final, y que por suerte, era matemática. No lo había hecho muy bien con las otras materias, pero matemática era algo con lo que podía mantenerme al paso. Variaba ligeramente en Japón, pero como la mayoría de cosas aquí era solo otro enigma para ser descifrado. Comparado con los otros exámenes, este tenía una cantidad mínima de palabras por las que pasar a través, y afortunadamente gran parte de ellas eran repetidas a lo largo del examen, facilitando la compresión de las palabras a lo largo que las respondía.

No estaba muy feliz con mis otros exámenes, mi pequeña desventaja llamada barrera del lenguaje me ralentizó, pero estaba bastante segura de que aprobaría y a la larga, eso es lo único que importaba. No fui la primera persona en terminar con su examen, pero definitivamente entraba como por encima del promedio. Cuando termine, voltee mi hoja boca abajo como fui instruida y apoye mi mentón en la palma abierta de mi mano. Con poco más que hacer, deje mi mente vagar.

Han pasado más de tres semanas desde la última vez que vi a Mamoru, y más de dos desde que mande la carta. No podía evitar preguntarme si ya había llegado a su destinación; si es así, ¿significaba eso que Sailor Venus estaba en camino? Esperaba que ese fuera el caso, porque cualquier otra posibilidad no presagiaba bien para mí. Y si ella estuviera aquí, ¿Conocería a luna? ¿Estaría en búsqueda de las otras Sailor scouts? Demonios, ¿Sería capaz siquiera de encontrarlas?

Desearía poder haberle dado más información, pero desafortunadamente no recuerdo nada más de utilidad para ella. La única razón por la que siquiera recordaba su nombre completo era por el juego de palabras en él; soldado del amor, en efecto. Los apellidos de las otras eran un misterio para mí, y aunque sabía que Rei vivía en un tempo en algún lugar en el área, no era algo que realmente quería poner en la pluma. Saber un nombre era una cosa, pero podría ser algo alarmante poner algo más personal, como una dirección u ocupación.

Además, Rei era alguien que preferiría que sea encontrada última.

Ese sexto sentido de ella podía causar problemas para mí, y tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Bueno, la hora termino." Dijo el Sensei, su voz resonante. "volteen sus hojas y pásenlas hacia adelante."

Cuando el sonó el timbre, liberándonos por el día, había una atmosfera de alivio entre la clase. Ese fue el examen final de la semana, y hoy era viernes, lo cual nos dejó con un delicioso descanso antes de volver el lunes a ver nuestros resultados. El miércoles seria el último día para nosotros antes del comienzo de las vacaciones, y con suerte no tendría que asistir a la escuela de verano. Las vacaciones de verano eran casi seis semanas, y tenía la intención de hacer uso completo de ellas. Seguí el flujo de estudiantes, hacia abajo las escaleras y hasta mi casillero, donde problemas estaban inclinados en el casillero al lado del mío, esperando por mí.

"Bueno, eso fue una pesadilla." Naru murmuro, metiendo una hebra de rizado cabello rojo detrás de su oreja antes de cruzar los brazos. "Si alguna vez tengo que volver a tomar otro examen, sería demasiado pronto"

humeando mi acuerdo abrí mi casillero y me cambie de zapatos. Para el observador pasajero Naru parecía casual y despreocupada, pero había un brillo de intención es sus ojos que contaban otra historia. Esto era más que una simple charla, Naru estaba en una misión.

"Si, ya sabes que Yumi-chan estaba realmente estresada por eso." ella comenzó, con un tono serio poco característico. "Sus padres pueden ser mega estrictos a veces, y totalmente incomprensivos en ese tema. Las chicas y yo queríamos animarla, asi que vamos a salir por helado y de compras."

"Ah." Mi voz era neutral, y tenía la sensación de que sabía a donde iba esto.

Naru, sin ser una para darle vueltas al asunto, fue directo al punto. "Has estado ocupada últimamente, entiendo eso. Pero a Yumiko podría serle útil el apoyo ahora mismo, y ella sería muy feliz si vinieras."

Ella no lo dijo en un tono inquisitivo, ella no estaba realmente preguntando; había un peso aquí, en este momento y sentí que estábamos en un punto crucial. Mi decisión ahora era importante, tal vez no un peso-del-mundo importante, pero aun así importaba. Naru nunca fue mi persona favorita, ella era una típica pre adolescente; muy conocedora sobre que era cool y que no lo era, propensa al chisme, y loca por las últimas tendencias.

Habiendo dicho eso, había algo que separaba a Naru de los demás y eso era parte de la razón por la que era tan popular. Al final de cuentas, a Naru realmente le importaba la gente a su alrededor, y ella no temía en decirle a nadie cuando algo que hicieron la molesto.

Yo no era Serena, no estaba obligada estar con sus amigas o seguir el camino que ella camino. Pero por otro lado, la manera en la que Naru estaba mirándome ahora mismo me daba la clara impresión de que de alguna manera ella piensa que nos estábamos llevando mal por su culpa. Estaba algo irritada, y no por la razón por la que debería; ella estaba tocando mi humildad y estaba funcionando. Dios sabía que no les debía nada a estas personas, éramos extrañas sin lazos, pero… esa era solo mi perspectiva de las cosas. Las amigas de Serena eran solo niñas, y yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para distanciarme y ellas no entendían porque.

Tal vez estaba obligada a esto, un solo día de vez en cuando, cuando realmente me necesitaran. No costaría mucho, y eventualmente se darían cuanta de cuan larga la distancia entre nosotras era, y lo superarían. En medio de tramas y esquemas, podía permitirme un descanso. Para un buen karma y todo eso.

Alce los hombros. "Tengo algo tiempo libre en mis manos."

Naru se alegró.

"No perdamos más tiempo." Ella unió sus brazos a los míos, y nos fuimos.

Las otras chicas estaban esperando por nosotras en las puestas de la escuela, y todas parecían felices por mi presencia mientras dejábamos la escuela atrás, hablando más animadamente de lo que recordaba y poniéndome al tanto de cualquier chisme que no conociera. Estaba en alerta máxima cuando paseamos cerca del área más ocupada de la ciudad, cruzando directo a una de las zonas rojas que estuve evitando. Por esto solo fui capaz de escuchar a medias a las chicas, demasiado concentrada en mis alrededores.

Tenía una ventaja evitando a Mamoru, y parte de eso era su falta de información sobre mí; yo sabía su casa y escuela, pero reteniendo mi apellido de él no había manera para que el boy scout me busque. Esto hacia la residencia Tsukino y la escuela secundaria las únicas dos zonas seguras para mí, donde estaba más a salvo. Sin embargo, eso sería arruinado si fuera vista en mi uniforme escolar. Todo lo que tomaría quedarme sin lugar seguro seria el tiempo que le tome a Mamoru acercarse a uno de mis compañeros de clase, preguntando sobre mí.

Así que era posible que estuviera un poco tensa mientras nuestro grupo se sentaba en la tienda de dulces y comenzara a ordenar. Para ser justos, hice un honesto esfuerzo por ser parte de la conversación, y parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo ya que Naru me comenzó a prestar menos y menos atención a lo largo del día. Yumiko, por su parte, parecía tener un gran momento, llevándonos por varias tiendas después de habernos llenado. Era lindo verlas tener diversión, pero también había un vacío acompañando el sentimiento. Estaba aquí con ellas, pero no estábamos en esto juntas.

Era una tarea, como sacar la basura o lavar los platos.

Era una imitación superficial de algo que solía tener, y nada más. Las chicas continuaron pavoneándose por las calles y yo me resigne a mí misma a seguirlas, mi mente curiosamente en blanco, cuando doblamos una esquina y algo atrapo mi atención. Justo delante de nosotras estaba parado un chico mayor, portando ropa de artes marciales y repartiendo volantes a cualquiera que lo notara. Una o dos personas ralentizaron el paso lo suficiente para recibir uno, pero la mayoría solo lo ignoraba, con los ojos al frente y una expresión indiferente.

Yo baje la velocidad y escuche lo que estaba diciendo cuando nos acercamos, ganándome la curiosidad.

"-Noble arte de Aikido, ¡la primera lección es gratis!" él le agito un volante a un hombre solo para recibir una mirada obscura de regreso. Naru y las otras chicas ni siquiera lo miraron cuando estaban pasando, pero yo pause, atrapando la atención del chico. El me sonrió, caminando adelante para ponerse entre las chicas y yo. "Tu pareces alguien interesada. Dime, ¿Tienes alguna experiencia en artes marciales?"

"No realmente, no." Respondí. Yumiko notando mi ausencia, pauso para mirar mientras el chico asentía en comprensión. Él estaba mirándome a mí, pero me concentré lo suficiente en ella para notar la inspección de pies a cabeza que le hizo antes de venir a pararse a mi lado. Ella se sonrojo cuando él le dio una sonrisa brillante, feliz de tener un público.

"Está bien." Él dijo, curvándose hacia adelante levemente. "Les diré un secreto a las dos, aikido es la mejor arte marcial para aprender, cualquiera puede hacerlo con la motivación correcta."

"¿Enserio?" dijo Yumiko.

"¡Definitivamente!" el chico mayor rio. "Apuesto a que chicas bonitas como ustedes tienen problemas manteniendo a los chicos alejados. Aikido se trata sobre usar la fuerza del oponente en su contra, es una forma de defensa propia que funciona bien contra oponentes más grandes, y como dije, la primera lección es gratis."

¿Defensa propia?

Acepte uno de sus volantes y medite sobre eso mientras Yumiko coqueteaba. No sabía mucho sobre artes marciales o pelear en general, siempre pareció algo fuera de mi alcance, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación no dañaría a nadie darle una oportunidad. Pelear no se me hacía exactamente atractivo, pero era la parte sobre defenderme la que me atrajo, la idea de no ser completamente inútil si alguna vez necesitara defenderme a mí misma; bueno, eso y lo de la primera lección gratis. Después de todo, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que no vaya a encontrarme en una mala situación tarde o temprano?

Si iba a viajar por mí misma en el futuro, ¿Qué tan probable será que alguien trate de aprovecharse de mí? Ahora que la idea estaba cementada en mi mente, no podía dejar de pensar que debe haber miles de diferentes formas de defensa propia. Con suficientes recursos, quizás podría ser capaz de aprenderlas todas.

Cualquier cosa para aumentar mis chances de supervivencia.

"¿Cuándo es la próxima clase? Pregunte, inintencionadamente interrumpiendo a Yumiko. Mire hacia ella en disculpas, pero esto era más importante que su conquista, tenía que saber.

El chico mayor me miro, su expresión tomando un giro serio como si estuviera considerando algo. Entonces la cegadora sonrisa estaba devuelta mientras respondía. "Habrá una clase para principiantes mañana en la mañana, a las nueve. Cualquier otra pregunta que tengas será respondida allí, y luego puedes decidir si es algo que te gustaría continuar."

"Gracias." Estudie el volante una vez más, dejando a Yumiko tomar el control de la conversación.

Era solo una clase, y era gratis.

¿Qué tenía que perder?

* * *

La mañana siguiente me levante con el sol y Salí de la casa a la usual hora de las ocho a.m.

Levante mi cabello en una cola de caballo mientras caminaba, estirando la tela de mi camiseta sin mangas negras mientras me acercaba a la zona roja. Los pantalones deportivos que estaba usando estaban hechos de un material ligero, adecuado para una rutina de ejercicio pero no lo suficientemente grueso como para hacerme sobrecalentar en la calidez de verano. Era un día soleado, sin nubes a la vista y me hubiera deleitado de este tipo de clima si no hubiera sido por la paranoia plagando mi decisión de ir a un lugar bullicioso por cuenta propia.

Pero la recompensa vale mucho más que el riesgo, y era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejar pasar así que no había nada que hacerse al respecto. No tenía la intención de ir por la vida peleando con gente, pero si ellos vienen a mi quería ser capaz salir viva de la experiencia.

De hecho, estaba determinada a hacerlo.

El mundo sobrenatural no la única amenaza por la que ser cuidadosa, las personas regulares podían ser igualmente peligrosas y sería estúpido de mí parte dejar pasar la chance de un día ser capaz de mantenerme firme contra un atacante. Mi resolución de vivir era lo que me mantenía constante mientras hacia mi camino por el distrito comercial hasta la dirección en el panfleto.

Incluso si llegue temprano, cuando entre al dojo habían muchos otros novatos ya esperando. También estaban vestidos en ropa de ejercicios, todos habiendo removido sus zapatos antes de dar paso hacia adentro. Seguí el ejemplo, desatando mis zapatos y dejándolos a un lado antes de unirme a la multitud. Mientras esperábamos me encontré a mí misma observando al dojo y su diseño; la habitación era larga y rectangular, mas espaciosa de lo que esperaba, y las paredes estaban escasamente decoradas.

Nunca había visto un dojo antes, así que según yo no había nada fuera de lo normal en este lugar. Eso dicho, no podía evitar contemplar la utilidad de las alfombrillas de madera. Me imagine que no se sentiría muy bien caer en una de estas en lugar de una confiable, alfombrilla acolchada de gimnasio. Tal vez se suponía que sirva como un incentivo, no dejar que el oponente te vuelva imprudente o algo así; quizás era una de esas cosas del tipo 'sin dolor no hay ganancia'.

Solo tres personas más se unieron antes de que la lección comenzara y conociéramos al hombre a cargo, Hajime-sensei.

Ahora, por alguna razón tenía en mi mente que nuestro instructor sería un anciano con algunas palabras savias que compartir. Hajime-sensei era un hombre hecho hulk, y parecía tener alrededor de cuarenta años más joven de lo anticipado. Desarrollado como un tanque y portando una actitud seria, él era intimidante por decir lo menos. Cuando el llamo por nuestra atención y nos pidió que nos sentemos en un círculo a su alrededor, nosotros volamos a la acción. Yo realmente dudaba que alguno de nosotros aquí desobedecería cualquier orden que tirara en nuestra dirección; parte de mi esperaba que el dijera abajo y que le diéramos cincuenta.

En su lugar, Hajime-sensei nos miró directo a los ojos y dijo. "Están reunidos hoy porque están interesados en aprender el arte del aikido, y estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes tienen preguntas pero antes de que podamos ondear en alguno de los detalles más finos hay algo que debo decirles y es esto: todo lo que tú _crees_ saber sobre aikido es más que probablemente falso."

El pauso por un momento, permitiéndonos reflexionar en sus palabras antes de continuar.

"Verán, aikido no es como las otras artes marciales. Un hombre sabio dijo una vez, aikido es la realización del amor. Si el atractivo de fuerza, o la habilidad de derrotar a tus adversarios y clamar victoria sobre ellos es lo que te trajo a mi dojo, entonces este no es un lugar para ti. Aikido es la no-resistencia, no es sobre pelear y derrotar enemigos si no sobre reconciliar al mundo; es una misión para proteger, nutrir, y amar sobre todas las cosas."

Un pozo de incertidumbre se alzó sobre mí cuando consideré mi motivación.

Estaba aquí porque disfrutaba la idea de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme a mí misma, de tener la habilidad de lastimar a cualquiera que intente lastimarme. No _quería,_ honestamente, lastimar a nadie, pero no podía negar el hambre creciendo en mí; ser capaz de tomar todo lo arrojado en mi camino y tirarlo de vuelta con el doble de fuerza. Debió haber sido más fácil para estas personas predicar el amor y seguir el camino de no-resistencia; para ellos, el peligro no estaba en la próxima esquina y el altercado físico era solo una débil posibilidad.

Yo no tenía ese tipo de lujo.

El mundo no estaba en mi contra pero parecía que el infierno estaba fijado en arrastrarme a algo con lo que no quería nada que ver. Para mí, altercado físico era solo cuestión de tiempo, y la retirada no va a ser siempre una opción. El aikido era un bueno concepto en teoría, pero mi mundo simplemente no funcionaba de esa manea; ciertamente no iba a tratar de reconciliarme con alguien tratando de matarme.

Aun así, no iba a caminar fuera tan pronto.

"Mientras piensan en eso, me gustaría dar una demostración." Hajime-sensei dijo, volteando la cabeza y haciéndole señas a alguien fuera de mi vista. "Matsuo, ¿Si fueras tan amable?"

Matsuo entro al círculo y a mi línea de vista, y para mi sorpresa, lo reconocí; el chico mayor que me dio el panfleto ayer. Hajime-sensei lo introdujo como su asistente, y Matsuo nos agito las manos, sonrisa ampliándose cuando me reconoció entre los otros novatos. El volteo hacia Hajime-sensei. "Se cuidadoso conmigo, ¿Okay? Soy delicado."

El hombre mayor resoplo, y entonces los dos estaban dando vueltas en un círculo. La demostración fue corta, durando solo diez segundos antes de que Matsuo fuera de estar a pie a estar volteado en el suelo. Yo hice una mueca, pensamientos volviendo a la practicidad de las alfombrillas, pero él no parecía estar lastimado, simplemente rio de buena naturaleza y tomo la mano ofrecida de Hajime-sensei para volver a pararse. Matsuo dio una reverencia exagerada y la audiencia aplaudió, y entonces Hajime-sensei nos hizo ponernos en línea para aprender una técnica de bloqueo de muñeca.

El resto de la lección paso volando rápidamente, donde preguntas se hizo y aprendimos sobre la tarifa y el programa de entrenamiento del dojo. Aunque no estaba segura de estar de acuerdo con todas sus creencias, me agradaba Hajime-sensei siempre y cuando yo fuera bienvenida al dojo que quería volver. Cuando la lección termino y termine de ponerme mis zapatos de vuelta fue cuando Matsuo se me acerco.

"Así que, ¿Qué piensas?" el bromeo. "¿Es el gran y noble aikido para ti?"

"Bueno, supongo que lo descubriremos."

Matsuo se alegró por eso. "Eso es bueno de escuchar. ¿Sabes? Tuve una corazonada cuando te di ese panfleto ayer, y parece que tenía razón. Buenos instintos son parte de mi entrenamiento, Hajime-sensei estará orgulloso."

"Sin duda." Una risa se me escapo. "Estoy segura que tus instintos son tan filosos como una navaja."

"Hey, tu no estarías aquí si no lo fuesen." El señalo, entregándome una pieza de papel. "De todas maneras, pensé que necesitarías una extensión; solo haz que tus padres lo firmen y trae el dinero cuando vuelvas."

"Bien." Mire al formulario vacíamente, habiéndome olvidado brevemente de mi estado de menor. Solo tendría que falsificar las firmas, no había manera de que fuera capaz de preguntarles. También tendría que explicar cómo iba a pagarlo, y esa era una conversación que no tenía ganas de tener. Lleve mi atención de nuevo a Matsuo. "Este lugar trabaja con paga mensual ¿verdad? ¿Está bien el efectivo? Mis padres están bastante ocupados, no sé cuándo tendrán tiempo para venir y pagar ellos mismos."

El alzo los hombros. "Efectivo, tarjeta, todo está bien mientras el pago sea a tiempo."

"Está bien, gracias." Tome mi mochila y volteé para irme cuando su mano se extendió, dedos apenas rozando mi brazo, y yo pause.

"¿Te vas a ir sin decirme tu nombre?" había diversión en su tono mientras bajaba su mano.

"Oh, lo siento por eso." se me había escapado de la mente. "Mi nombre es Usagi."

"Bienvenida a bordo, Usagi-chan." Matsuo sonrió maliciosamente. "Con suerte serás capaz de mantenerte con los niños grandes."

"Supongo que solo queda esperar y ver." Me moví hacia la puerta y la abrí antes de decir sobre mi hombro. "Hasta luego, Matsuo-_chan_."

El leve sonido de la risa se volvió apagado cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

* * *

Era la tarde, y el sol estaba casi cegándome mientras me paseaba por la calle, dejando atrás al dojo.

Hajime-sensei me había dejado agonizando con una incómoda cantidad de preguntas filosóficas, y a pesar del ajustado horario de hoy mi mente seguía volviendo a ellas. Vacaciones de verano se acercaban, haciendo un tiempo ideal para comenzar mi búsqueda por un trabajo y es así como me encontré a mí misma abordado un autobús que lleva a la estación de trenes de la ciudad.

Hice las matemáticas y realísticamente hablando podía conseguir un trabajo por dentro de un radio de treinta millas alrededor de la residencia Tsukino siempre y cuando sea accesible con el transporte público. El distrito Azabu-Juuban era solo un lugar pequeño en la guardia Minato de Tokio, y no había razón por la cual no pudiera buscar trabajo fuera de él. Me clame un asiento en la ventana y me asenté allí, fallando en evitar pensar sobre las palabras de Hajime-sensei mientras el autobús arrancaba.

Pensé que mis intenciones eran puras, yendo a la lección, e incluso ahora no las consideraba maliciosas pero tampoco eran tan genuinas como me hubiera gustado. Pero yo no era una persona altruista, no estaba entrando en esto por otra cosa que mi propio deseo egoísta. En el centro de las cosas había una verdad básica en la mayoría de mis acciones, y eso esa era que yo valuaba mi vida y futuro por encima de todos los demás.

Una mejor persona habría cargado con el peso confiado a ellos, tomaría orgullosamente el manto de Sailor Moon y comenzaría la batalla por la humanidad. Una mejor persona pondría su vida en la línea porque el destino del mundo _si_ dependía de esta guerra y las guerras que vienen. Una mejor persona no estaría evitando la responsabilidad, no correría lejos incluso si estuviera asustado; no, una mejor persona se levantaría y pelearía.

Pero yo no era una mejor persona, y ya había aceptado mis fallas.

Había una picazón en mi nuca cuando el autobús paro, permitiéndole a pasajeros bajar y subir, antes de volver a moverse. Yo pestañe, volviendo al mundo real cuando alguien se sentido a mi lado y voltee mi cabeza para encontrar unos familiares ojos azules.

"Mucho tiempo sin verte." Dijo Mamoru, estudiándome.

"Boy Scout." Las palabras salieron francamente, sin pensar mientras lo miraba de vuelta en alarma. Su ceja se contrajo al apodo, pero Mamoru no comento nada. Su torso estaba girado hacia mi dirección, bloqueando cualquier chance de escape y una vez más había una intensidad en él, escondida justo bajo la superficie mientras me miraba.

"¿Cómo estás tú?" el pregunto, una sonrisa jalando las esquinas de su boca. "Sin ninguna otra caída, espero."

"No últimamente, no." Respondí lentamente. Entonces, porque la situación ya era una mierda y porque no pude evitarlo, le di una sonrisa dulce y añadió. "Pero si _estuve_ conociendo gente bastante interesante. De hecho, justo ayer este chico mayor que conocí en la calle me mostro un lugar realmente fantástico."

"Usagi…" Mamoru sonaba como si le doliera algo, y claramente estaba cuestionando mi sentido de auto preservación. "Dime que no dejaste que otro extraño te llevara a su casa."

"Técnicamente, no fuimos a su casa, y había un puñado de otras personas ahí de todas maneras."

"¿Personas que conoces?"

"Ni siquiera un poquito."

Mamoru dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, y cuando me volvió a mirar fue con ojos entrecerrados. "¿Sabes?, es algo raro que no nos cruzamos en las últimas dos semanas. Hubieron un puñado de ocasiones en las que podría jurar que te vi, por la esquina de mi ojo o en la distancia, siempre fuera de vista."

"Si… raro." Tal vez porque estuve recorriendo la maldita ciudad entera trabajando para esquivarlo.

Dios sabía que él no me lo estaba haciendo nada fácil.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí supongo que es una oportunidad para charlar." El Hummeo. "Aún tengo tu ropa de la última vez; probablemente deberías venir y recogerlas en algún momento. O yo podría traértelas si me das tu dirección."

Di una risa débil. "¿Sabes qué? Puedes quedártelas, son tuyas."

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ropa de chica?

"¿Comenzar tu colección de travestismo?"

"Llámame loco," se inclinó más cerca. "Pero de alguna manera tengo el sentimiento de que estoy siendo evitado."

Bien, directo a ello entonces.

"Bueno, veras, no soy un gran fan de las situaciones sociales." Le dije. "Incluso podrías decir que no soy fan de las personas en general. Debes saber que no tengo ningún amigo, y esta conversación está llenando rápidamente mi cuota de interacción social de esta semana."

"Estar sola siempre no es una manera sana de vivir."

Sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que deberían, y algo en mí se helo.

"Si quisiera tu opinión hubiera preguntado." Respondí bruscamente, volteando a otro lado.

Fue silencioso por unos momentos.

"Lo siento." Él dijo. "No fue mi intención hacerte enojar."

"_no_ estoy enojada." Suspire y frote mi sien. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Mamoru?"

La pregunta pareció sorprenderle, y dio e hizo una larga pausa antes de responder. "¿Alguna vez te has sentido… fuera de lugar? Como si estuvieras viviendo con normalidad tu vida, ¿pero siguieras perdiéndote de algo?" el debió haber visto algo en mi cuando mantuve el contacto visual, porque entonces añadió. "Hay tantas cosas en mi vida ahora mismo que están justo fuera de mi alcance, mas allá de lo que puedo tocar y es exhaustivo."

El autobús comenzó a bajar la velocidad mientras se acercaba a la siguiente parada, y mi atención estaba partida entre eso y el. Me preparaba para pararme cuando Mamoru presiono una palma a mi hombro, como si la leve presión sería suficiente para mantenerme aquí. "Mira, ya sé que no tiene ningún sentido lo que digo ahora mismo, y tú no me debes nada, ¿Pero podrías sentarte por un poco más?"

No quería quedarme, realmente no quería; pero era la pura tristeza en esos bonitos ojos azules de él que me mantuvieron en el lugar mientras las puertas del autobús cerraban. Él se relajó cuando comenzamos a movernos de nuevo, manos cayendo a sus costados. Espere que continúe lo que estaba diciendo, pero Mamoru no parecía encontrar las palabras correctas.

"…Estoy teniendo la impresión de que tu estas en algún tipo de misión de búsqueda espiritual." Comencé tranquilamente. "No sé qué es lo que estas persiguiendo, algún significado a tu vida o un cambio de lo mundano. No lo sé y no es mi problema pero tengo que preguntar; ¿Estás seguro que no estas mejor sin saber lo que sea que estás buscando?"

"Es algo que tengo que hacer." La intensidad volvió mientras nos mirábamos entre nosotros. "Llegue a un punto donde no hay vuelta atrás."

Podía entender eso.

La risilla que dejo mis labios era desolada mientras la ironía caía sobre mí. Que par hacíamos, uno persiguiendo el destino y la otra corriendo de él.

"Creo que estas evitándome," Mamoru acuso. "Y quiero que pares. ¿No lo ves?, no estaríamos aquí ahora teniendo esta conversación si solo tú actuaras normal. Hay un millón de cosas mal con mi vida y estoy constantemente corriendo tratando de cambiarlas, y esto no se supone que sea una de esas. No tengo tiempo para perseguir otra cosa por la ciudad."

Él estaba molesto, personalmente ofendido por mis acciones, por la simple razón de que se añadía a la lista de cosas fuera de su alcance. A pesar de mi diversión no podía hacer ninguna promesa, estábamos en busca de cosas diferentes y yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la mía para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Necesitaba sacarlo de mi espalda ahora.

"Yo creo que vives en ese apartamento solo." Le dije. "Es un buen apartamento, y vas a una buena escuela, así que creo que también tienes dinero. Estoy dispuesta a apostar que esos lujos que tienes, probablemente vienen con un precio en la forma de un pasado trágico. Más importante, creo aun con todo lo que tienes simplemente no es suficiente y estás buscando algo para llenar ese vacío. Eso te convierte en problemas, especialmente si estás dispuesto a cruzar líneas y hacer cosas que arriesgue lo que tienes. Tal vez no te conozca muy bien, pero con la manera en la que eres ahora tengo el sentimiento que estoy mejor sin saber."

No le di tiempo para hacer ningún tipo de defensa. Me pare mientras el autobús llegaba a otra parada, manteniendo mi mirada abajo mientras él me dejaba cruzar frente a él. Me sentí sucia cuando le dije que esperaba que encuentre lo que esta buscando, sabiendo que probablemente nunca lo haga. Me baje del autobús lo más rápido que pude, sin saber en qué parte de la ciudad me encontraba. Difícilmente importaba a este punto, pues nunca iba a volver a subirme a otro autobús de nuevo; caminare a todos lados por el resto de mi vida si eso significaba evitar otra confrontación. Cuando las puertas se cerraban detrás de mi voltee, atrapando esos ojos azules por el segundo más breve antes de que el autobús siguiera adelante.

Esta vez, ellos estaban vacíos.

* * *

N/A

Este capítulo fue traído a ustedes por Pobres Decisiones De Vida,

Espero que mi inhabilidad para ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad haga al menos a uno de ustedes felices.

Por otro lado, el canon esta acercándose a una alarmante velocidad así que las cosas para una cierta persona solo puede ir costa abajo desde aquí. Brindemos por mejores días ¿verdad?

¿Pensamientos? ¿Preguntas?

¡Por favor Review!


	6. Capitulo cinco

Capitulo cinco

N/A

**¿Están prestando atención?**

Espero que sea así porque solo quiero decir esto una vez.

No necesitas leer mis notas de autor, dios sabe que yo misma no siempre leo las de los demás cuando leo fanfics. No voy a mentir, algunas veces realmente me gusta escribir las notas de autor incluso cuando no es necesario porque es mi mejor forma de comunicarme con mis lectores. Así que algunas veces escribo sobre cosas sin sentido que quiero compartir con ustedes, y otras veces estoy dando más información o respondiendo sus preguntas.

Así que, brevemente escribiré un par de cosas que tienen que ver con este fic, y con suerte va a aclarar un par de cosas para ellos que no leyeron las notas anteriores.

Rabbit of the Moon es una extraña combinación del anime original de Sailor Moon y el Crystal.

La línea temporal está absolutamente jodida, así que voy a escribirla como que me parece.

La Usagi original a quien me refiero como Serena, ya no existe. Por falta de un mejor termino para describir su final, diré que fue absorbida por nuestra protagonista. Serena ya no está, y no va a volver… probablemente.

Si, esto va tener un enfoque más obscuro de Sailor Moon, y si eso le molesta a alguien me disculpo por no ponerlo en el resumen, eso va a ser arreglado inmediatamente.

**TL:DR **yo no escribo por privado para responder o explicar algo, siempre uso notas de autor así que si lo leen o no es su problema, chicos. (Yo tampoco los leería, para ser honesta)

Con eso dicho, ¡continuemos con la historia!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon le pertenece a nuestro señor y salvador, Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Punto de vista de Mamoru_

Ella tenía ojos tristes.

No era ninguno de sus problemas y después de todo, ¿Qué era una extraña, chica al azar en el parque, para él? Él quería decir que ella no había sido nada especial, nadie realmente, pero eso no era exactamente cierto, ¿no es así? Mamoru puede no tener la mejor de las memorias, pero incluso ahora semanas después podía recordar el sentimiento, el momento en el que ella puso pie en el parque. El impulso de quitar la vista de su libro era inevitable, y cuando lo hizo su mirada se posó directamente en ella.

Pero ella nunca miro hacia el directamente.

Había algo… desesperado, sobre ella mientras escaneaba el parque, pasándolo por alto a el no solo una sino dos veces. El recordaba pensar que era extraño, como ella de alguna manera logro captar su atención pero aun así él se mantenía invisible para ella. Pero de nuevo, cosas más extrañas le han pasado así que descarto el pensamiento, decidido a volver a su libro. Ese fue el momento en el que ella se movió, como para irse, y algo dentro de él se helo, gritando que esto estaba mal.

Ella no podía irse antes de conocerse.

El solo quería hablar con ella, descubrir porque se sentía tan familiar, pero ella no estaba prestando atención, volteando y chocando contra el con demasiada fuerza. Ella cayó y había sido en parte su culpa. Mamoru trato de compensarla por lo que hizo, y ahora, en el presente mirándola caminar lejos del autobús el comenzó a pensar que quizás ese fue un error. Usagi no era ninguno de sus problemas, el debió haberla dejado sola; pero era difícil, especialmente cuando el corazón de ella parecía tan pesado como el suyo propio.

Ella tenía ojos tristes, ojos que comprendían la perdida pero eso no era todo; había una cualidad de… dolor en la totalidad de ella. Mamoru podía notarlo, solo mirándola que no todo estaba bien el mundo de Usagi y él podía entenderla si eso hubiera sido todo. Pero ella lo esquivaba como la plaga y él no podía entender porque, ya que ellos claramente eran de la misma especie. Confrontarla hizo lo opuesto de ayudar, y ella se esfumo en silencio. Hasta algún punto el también podía entender esto, y no forzaría su presencia en ella después de haberse hecho clara.

Aun así, le molestaba que alguien tan obviamente hastiada con el mundo como el corriera.

Él podía verlo; en la manera en la que ella se movía, hablaba y actuaba.

Usagi era una chica con ojos tristes, y estaba sola.

* * *

Narrador principal

Como la mayoría de cosas buenas, el fin de semana paso rápido.

En un parpadeo, me encontré rodeada de la ráfaga de actividades que atormentan siempre al lunes. Los finales fueron publicados, y trate de no dejar que dañara mi ego el hecho de que estaba en la norma de mi clase; si, era una chica de secundaria, pero estaba tratando con una barrera del lenguaje aquí. Circunstancias a un lado, el pensamiento de mis futuras vacaciones estando a la vuelta de la esquina era suficiente para saciarme. Con tanto tiempo en mis manos, había un millón de cosas que quería hacer; pero primero, realmente necesitaba conseguir un trabajo, y probablemente tenga que ser en secreto.

Con suerte, alguien en esta ciudad esté de acuerdo con contratar una chica de catorce años.

"-Piensas tú?"

Pestañe, volviendo a mí cuando Yumiko chasqueo sus dedos delante de mí.

"Lo siento," mis piernas cruzadas mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante en mi pupitre. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Ella suspiro y llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de su hombro. Mientras era fácil espaciarme durante clases, era aún más fácil hacerlo cuando cualquiera amiga de Serena comenzaba a hablar. Mi mente estaba llenada al tope con información estos días, filtrar cosas sin importancia era lo único que me mantenía cuerda así que esta era una regular ocurrencia entre nosotras. Yumiko, bendita sea, era lo suficientemente amable como para seguirme la corriente, incluso si no necesariamente me importan las mismas cosas que ella disfrutaba.

"Te pregunte si ibas a venir con nosotras hoy." Ella comenzó, "El nuevo boutique que abrió hace un par de meses está teniendo otra rebaja y después de eso iremos a echar un vistazo al lugar de Naru, ellos también están teniendo una rebaja. Va a ser un día fantástico para ir de compras, y yo definitivamente necesito un nuevo traje de baño."

"Tengo tutoría hoy," la mentira vino fácilmente y sin pensar mucho. "Mis padres no me van a dejar salir por un tiempo, Pero tu diviértete."

"Tú te lo pierdes…" ella alzo los hombros, volviendo al frente para tomar un bloque de papeles siendo pasado. Eran los resultados de un viejo examen de inglés recientemente corregido, y Yumiko reviso en ellos por un segundo antes de encontrar el suyo. Yo recibí el bloque por ella y saque el mío antes de pasarle el bloque a la persona de atrás. Mire el setenta por ciento en rojo antes de ver por encima del hombro de Yumiko para comparar resultados. Su papel estaba adornado con un ochenta por ciento en el mismo bolígrafo rojo, y ella parecía complacida con el resultado.

"¿Tutoría, huh?" Yumiko expreso, revisando mi papel. "Quien sea que tiene la paciencia para lidiar contigo debe ser un santo."

"Gracias." Metí el papel a mi mochila. "Eso realmente me toca el corazón."

"Solo digo lo que veo." Ella sonrió.

Tenía sentido.

Para un lunes, la jornada escolar estaba siendo bastante relajada. En algunas clases repasamos un par de cosas, pero mayormente fueron discusiones y exámenes calificados siendo devueltos a nosotros. A cualquier estudiante que haya reprobado un examen o dos le seria dada la chance de hacer otro examen el miércoles, pero ellos que reprobaran una segunda vez tendrían que asistir a la escuela de verano junto con el resto de nerds. Yo sospechaba que la razón por la que no se molestaron en darnos tarea hoy, era para darles a los estudiantes una oportunidad de dar pelea.

Bueno, eso y el hecho de que nuestros profesores probablemente estaban guardándolo todo para la horrible traición de _tarea de verano_.

Toda una abominación.

El indignante concepto continuaba plagándome mientras el día escolar terminaba y me Salía de la institución educativa, cuidadosa de mantenerme fuera de la línea de visión de Naru. Yo seguía tomando el camino largo hacia la residencia Tsukino, y desde que tenía trabajo para hacer hoy y no podía hacerse con mi uniforme escolar, volví a la casa más temprano de lo usual. Estaba quitándome los zapatos cuando Ikuko salió de la nada, asustándome y diciendo. "Oh, llegas temprano a casa Usagi-chan."

"Ah, sí." Contacto visual por más de unos pocos segundos era difícil para mí cuando se trataba de ella, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para moverme hacia las escaleras. "Solo quería cambiarme rápido, saldré de nuevo."

"Está bien…" ella me ojeo curiosa. "Bueno, deje tu mesada sobre tu cama para ti. ¿Quieres un bocadillo antes de salir?"

"No gracias, me juntare con unas amigas y saldremos a comer." Mentirle a ikuko era diferente, de alguna manera. Mi latido siempre se aceleraba, y habría un momento donde esperaba a ver si ella veía a través de la mentira o no; en cualquier caso, ella nunca comento en ello.

Ikuko asintió en comprensión, y yo subí las escaleras.

La habitación de Serena nunca va a ser un lugar consolador para mí, pero eso estaba bien; no estaba en busca de consuelo. Las circunstancias me hicieron una ladrona, yo tome este cuerpo y usaría lo que sea que este lugar tiene para ofrecer en esos tiempos desesperados. Había un montón de cosas de Serena que nunca usaría, pero no podía tirarlas. En su lugar, las metí en la esquina más alejada del armario y encima de estantes. Serena tenía un montón de ropa, y de la selección me hice una pequeña sección de objetos usables en el centro del armario.

En mi búsqueda, encontré un par de pantalones negros tiro alto con la etiqueta aun en ellos. Profesionales pantalones dignos de una entrevista que debieron disgustarles a Serena, por la manera en la que fueron enterradas en una pila de ropa. Tenía arrugas por sentarse doblados por una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, pero una vez que los tenía puestos difícilmente se notaba. Me puse una blusa blanca, la metí dentro de mis pantalones y procedí a escapar silenciosamente de la casa antes de encontrarme con Ikuko de nuevo. Vestí mis zapatos escolares porque eran los mejores que Serena tenia que no lucieran un taco más alto.

Viaje a través de las partes exteriores del distrito Azabu-Juuban, donde tenía una mejor oportunidad de no encontrarme con nadie poco agradable de ver. Había abundancia de lugares buscando contratar a tiempo parcial y para posiciones temporales, así que debería ser relativamente fácil encontrar alguien dispuesto a contratarme; era joven, entusiasmada por trabajar, más que dispuesta a aprender y tenía una disponibilidad abierta.

Yo era la candidata perfecta para emplear, y aun así todos los lugares a los que iba me rechazaban.

Horas pasaron, y mis pies comenzaron a doler mientras iba de tienda en tienda sin resultado. Era un flujo sin fin de _estamos buscando a alguien mayor_, o _necesito a alguien con un poco más de experiencia_, o _el trabajo es demandante y tú no te vez como la indicada para él. _Negaciones excusadas y vagos deseos de buena suerte. No parecía importar cuanto sonriera, o cuan confiada me presentara, nadie quería contratarme y a ellos no parecía gustarle el pensamiento de pagarme por debajo de la mesa.

Quería gritarles en la cara que _si _yo _tengo_ experiencia, limpiado mesas, sirviendo, y de una barista. Tengo la misma cantidad de experiencia trabajando que cualquier otro empleado en sus tiendas, y a diferencia de ellos yo trabajaría como un perro porque esto era algo que necesitaba. Pero no podía decir nada de eso, y no podía bridar pruebas de trabajo pasado así que decir que tenía experiencia solo los haría pensar que yo era una mentirosa compulsiva o algo.

El sol comenzó a ponerse cuando finalmente me rendí por el día. Me senté en un banco vacío, cabeza en mis manos y mentalmente luchando la ola de emociones tratando de apoderarse de mí. Me dije a mi misma que me clamara, porque no había caso en angustiarme y no era el fin del mundo; mañana volvería a salir y ampliaría mi búsqueda, poniendo como objetivo los dueños con más probabilidad de tener un punto débil e inventar algún tipo de historia triste que, con suerte, los convencería de contratarme.

No era la gran cosa, podía lidiar con esto.

"¿Usagi-chan?" una voz masculina llamo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Levante la cabeza para encontrar a Matsuo parado a solo unos pasos de distancia; estaba en ropa casual por una vez, llevando una bolsa de plástico en cada mano y mirándome con curiosidad. Había un indicio de preocupación en su expresión, quizás por la débil sonrisa que tenía pegada, y él me observo por un segundo antes de acercarse y sentarse en el banco a un lado de mí. "…¿Día duro?"

"Buscando trabajo." Voltee para darle la cara, pero mi mirada no se cruzó la suya. Mis yemas de los dedos recorrían la superficie exterior de mis pantalones, mentalmente contando cada arruga mientras añadía, "aparentemente, nadie quiere contratar una chica flacucha como yo para trabajar por ellos en secreto."

"Ah," Matsuo humeo en simpatía. "Tu escuela no te permite trabajar, ¿huh? La mía solía ser igual, antes de que me trasfiriera."

No dije nada, sin querer afirmarlo o negarlo; por lo que sabía, era enteramente posible que mi escuela no permitiera trabajos a medio tiempo así que no era exactamente una mentira. Por un momento los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio, entonces Matsuo se movió, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo para atrapar mi atención, labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes?, yo podía conocer de un lugar dispuesto a contratar por algo de trabajo fuera de la norma."

"¿Enserio?" mi tono era cuidadosamente optimista mientras lo ojeaba, y el rio.

"Seguro." Matsuo sonrió. "Incluso una chica debilucha sería bienvenida, siempre y cuando esté dispuesta a trabajar duro."

"Lo estoy." Mis manos fueron a sus hombros, y comencé a sacudirlo juguetonamente. "Seré la mejor trabajadora que vayas a ver en tu vida. Promesa del dedo meñique, honor de scout, y todo eso."

Sera mejor que él no este mintiendo, porque sabía una cosa o dos de aikido, y de eso le informe.

"Te creo." El dio unas risitas. "Ahora para de sacudirme así podemos ir."

¿Ahora mismo?

Yo sonreí, rejuvenecida y me pare del banco de un salto, arrastrando a Matsuo conmigo.

No fue el fin del mundo.

* * *

Era un jodido café cosplay.

Por fuera, café The Fabler's parecía perfectamente normal; era solo una vez que entrabas al lugar que el mundo se transformaba a tu alrededor. Brillante tela azul estaba sobre cada mesa y colgada en cada ventana como cortinas. Redes beige fueron artísticamente fijadas en las paredes, decorando caparazones, estrellas de mar, y perlas. En cada mesa había un pequeño jarrón, llenado hasta la mitad con arena y sosteniendo una vela. Las luces colgantes en el techo fueron decoradas para verse como medusas, brillando hermosamente encima de nosotros.

Estaba sin aliento a la vista de todo esto, hasta que vi a las meseras.

Faldas hasta el suelo con un corte y patrón de sirenas hacían la mitad inferior de sus uniformes. Y en lugar del sostén de caparazones como uno esperaría, ellas vestían blusas recortadas sin mangas, hechas de tela trasparente y decoradas con una abundancia de caparazones. Las faldas iban altas, hasta el ombligo así que a pesar de la extravagancia de los trajes ellos parecían cubrir más que cualquier disfraz de Halloween que haya usado. Las tres meseras trabajando portaban colores diferentes, y cada una tenía un accesorio diferente de cabello; una tiara de caparazones, una trenza con perlas esparcidas, etc.

Por su parte, ninguna de las tres parecían parecía ser obstaculizada por el vestuario mientras trabajaban.

Matsuo agito su brazo a una de las chicas mientras me llevaba a través del café hacia la parte de atrás. Pasamos por la cocina y hasta una oficina, y fue allí donde yo fui introducida al dueño del café, un hombre llamado Harumi. Tres segundos es todo lo que le tomo para levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a rodearme, sin una sola palabra sobre contratarme siquiera mencionada. Le di a Matsuo una mirada acusadora, sintiendo un profundo sentimiento de traición; estaba desesperada, sí, pero el podría haberme informado por adelantado en lugar de solo arrojarme a la cueva del león.

Trate de no retorcerme bajo la mirada evaluadora de Harumi.

No había manera delicada de poner esto, así que solo iba a decirlo; Harumi es el hombre más inolvidable que haya conocido nunca. Él era alto, de cabello rojo y un maquillaje que me pondría a mí y a cualquier otra chica en la vecindad en vergüenza. Los pantalones para trabajar que estaba usando eran normales, pero la camiseta de vestir blanca en el parecía estar faltándole sus mangas. Un cuarto de los botones estaban sueltos desde el collar hacia abajo, dejando un rastro de piel al chaleco apropiadamente abotonado de encima.

De repente, Harumi paro en frente de mí y puso una mano bajo mi mentón, inclinando mi cara a este lado y aquel.

"Bueno," el arrullo. "¿No eres tu una lindura? ¿Es tu color de cabello natural? qué bonito tono, oh, y que linda piel."

"Uh, gracias." Di un paso atrás, fuera de su agarre y ligeramente lejos de su alcance.

Harumi volteo hacia Matsuo encantado. "Sabía que había una razón por la que te mantengo alrededor, buen trabajo trayéndomela a mí. ¿En qué lugar en el mundo encontraste una gema como esa?, y dime que tienes más."

"Usagi-chan acaba de empezar en el dojo." Matsuo explico. "Nos encontramos el uno al otro hoy, y ella me dijo que estaba teniendo problemas encontrando un trabajo, con su escuela no permitiendo ese tipo de cosas."

"El dojo, _¿de verdad?" _Harumi resoplo, brazos cruzados y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Debí haberlo sabido. Hajime obtiene todos los mejores, idiota suertudo. Ni siquiera sabe qué hacer con todo el potencial."

Eso pico mi interés.

"¿Conoces a Hajime-sensei?" No podía imaginarlos a los dos en la misma habitación, siendo tan diferentes entre sí; pero de nuevo, la amistad se puede encontrar en las personas más extrañas. Harumi me miro y rio, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Me voltee hacia Matsuo para una explicación, y él fue lo suficientemente benévolo como para apiadarse de mí.

"Hajime-sensei es el hermano de Harumi." Él dijo. "Así es como encontré este lugar, a través de Hajime-sensei."

"Ah." Eso era algo… inesperado. Puse esos pensamientos a un lado, como si no importaran mucho en la gran escala de las cosas; Harumi podría estar relacionado con Hitler y no me importaría. Este era un trabajo y yo no estaba en posición para rechazarlo. "Así que, ¿Tengo el trabajo?"

"¿Alguna vez has hecho de camarera antes?" había un brillo de diversión en la mirada de Harumi.

"No." Me enderece. "Pero aprenderé como. Estoy libre durante las vacaciones de verano, luego puedo trabajar los fines de semana y luego de la escuela. Cuando sea que necesites que venga."

"¿Oh?" él se inclinó hacia adelante, ojos obscuros y sonriendo malvadamente. Me encontré a mí misma momentáneamente distraída, admirando la sombra de ojos verde y el delineador negro que hacia el dorado de sus ojos resaltar. No pude evitar pensar que él tenía que ser el chico más lindo que jamás haya visto, y puede que esté un poco envidiosa de su talento; probablemente pueda acercar un caballo a su cara y el seguiría teniendo ese atractivo. Harumi me escudriño por más tiempo del que estaba bien socialmente antes de salir de mi espacio personal. "Me gustas. Vuelve el miércoles y planea estar aquí por un rato; hare un horario y tomare tus medidas. En los domingos es cuando normalmente hacemos las pruebas y demás, pero hare un excepción por ti."

"¿Pruebas?"

"Aquí en The Fabler's hacemos un tema diferente todos los meses; el mes pasado fue La Leyenda De Un Caballero, y este mes es Los Cantos De Sirena." Harumi respondió. "Pruebas y decoraciones toman tiempo para hacer y preparar, son mucho más trabajo de lo que uno pensaría. Ahora, ¿Tú quieres el trabajo no es así?"

Mi corazón se elevó.

"Claro." Dije rápidamente. "¿Estaría bien llevarme un menú a casa conmigo?"

Lo memorizaría hasta que mis ojos sangren, hasta que pueda recitar cada artículo en la lista. Un café cosplay no era lo ideal, pero era una buena meta y el dinero es dinero; las circunstancias raramente eran a mi favor, y probablemente no conseguiría otra oportunidad como esta. Harumi volvió a su escritorio y revolvió por unos papeles antes de sacar un menú.

"Aquí tienes, dulzura." Me lo entrego e hizo un gesto de shoo con sus manos. "Ahora váyanse ustedes dos, tengo un negocio que dirigir."

Nos hicimos desaparecer, dejando el café y sus meseras sirenas detrás. El cielo ya se había obscurecido convirtiéndose en noche, y la atmosfera era serena mientras los dos caminábamos juntos por uno de las calles menos pobladas. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, aun mareada por el éxito. Podría haber besado a Matsuo por ayudarme a conseguir un trabajo; esa fue una cosa increíblemente amable de hacer por alguien que apenas conoce. Le agradecí profundamente, y por un rato charlamos sobre cosas variadas antes de que me él me ofreciera acompañarme a casa.

"Gracias, pero está bien." Yo decline. "Vivo bastante lejos de aquí, y sería más problema del necesario que me acompañes todo el camino hasta allí y luego vuelvas a tu casa."

"¿Estas segura?" el pregunto, cejas fruncidas en preocupación.

"Sí." Yo guiñe. "Soy una niña grande, puedo volver a casa sola."

"Bueno, tu _sabes_ el bloqueo de muñeca."

"Exactamente, soy una prodigio del aikido en camino."

Matsuo rio. "Sigue diciéndote eso."

El me deseo un viaje seguro a casa, y partimos caminos.

El descanso fue inquieto para mi esa noche, agotamiento en guerra con mi entusiasmo por haber conseguido un trabajo. Cuando la mañana llego había saltitos en mi caminar, y por la primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí viva; el futuro solo un poquito más brillante. Un trabajo me daba fondos, pero más que eso me daba un sentido de seguridad; no estaba conectado con Serena o Sailor Moon, era puramente mío. Tal vez era ese el porque me llevaba tan bien con Matsuo, no había necesidad de pretender ser Serena, ninguna amenaza acechante de arrastrarme a un rol que no tenía intención de jugar.

Yo era solo Usagi para él.

Tal vez no estaba tan emocionada con el concepto de cosplayarme en el trabajo, ¿Pero quién decía que eventualmente no me gustaría? Siempre y cuando los clientes mantengan sus manos para sí mismos, pensaba que podía aprender a amar The Fabler's. Mi mente continuaba volviendo hacia el encanto del café durante mi caminata hacia la escuela. No fue hasta que entre al salón que sentí que algo estaba raro. El aura general de la clase estaba decaída mientras los estudiantes susurraban entre ellos, y note un par de personas mirando a mi dirección más de una vez.

Me detuve en mi pupitre, dejando mi mochila abajo y observando a mis compañeros de clase. Fue ahí cuando uno de ellos se me acerco, un chico con gafas con el que solo hable una o dos veces. Las palabras estaban fuera de mi boca antes de que el tuviera la oportunidad de hablar. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿No escuchaste?" el pregunto incrédulamente. "Pensé que alguien ya te habría dicho para este momento, vine para ver si estabas bien…"

Un peso se comenzó a formar en mi estómago.

"¿Escuchar que?" yo hable lentamente, casi temerosa de preguntar.

"Alguien irrumpió en la joyería de Naru-san…" él dijo. "Están diciendo que fue bastante malo, y que ella está en el hospital. Pensé que desde que el resto de tus amigas no vino tú tampoco lo harías… Usagi-san, hay rumores circulando alrededor, de que alguien murió."

Todo el sonido se desvaneció mientras estaba parada allí, procesando la información.

"Con permiso." Dije y camine fuera.

Nadie me detuvo cuando camine fuera del salón, y luego de la escuela, dejando todo atrás.

Mi pie se movía, guiando por memorias que no eran las mías.

* * *

Naru tenía la apariencia de un fantasma cuando me cole en su habitación de hospital.

Ella estaba demasiado pálida, y alarmantemente delgada; su cabello rojo, una vez alegre y brillante, ahora parecía paja, de alguna manera pareciendo enfermo contra el blanco plano de la almohada en la que estaba recostada. Mirándola, la frase _un pie en el ataúd_ entraba a mi mente, haciendo eco una y otra vez. Naru estaba en su cama de hospital, círculos obscuros alrededor de sus parpados cerrados y toda piel y huesos mientras una intravenosa bombeaba nutrientes y fluidos dentro de su sistema. Durmiendo no sería la palabra apropiada aquí, sonaba demasiado pacífica y no había una sola cosa en ella que podía ser considerado en paz.

Naru estaba un coma, y nadie sabía cuándo o si iba a despertar.

Los doctores probablemente pensaron que ella tenía un desorden alimenticio, por cómo se veía. No me sorprendería que pensaran que el shock de la tan llamada irrupción fue simplemente demasiado para ella, y colapso. No había ningún testigo para decir lo contrario, nadie a excepción de mí que tenía una idea de lo que realmente pudo haber pasado esa noche. Tal vez no haya estado allí pero lo recuerdo lo suficientemente bien; esto no era el trabajo de una enfermedad o un robo, no era ni de cerca tan mundano. Su fuerza vital fue drenada, por una de esas… _cosas _sobrenaturales.

Las mismas cosas que estaban en búsqueda del Cristal de plata.

Pero Mamoru también estaba en su búsqueda, así que debió haber sido el quien la salvo porque Sailor Moon no estaba ahí para hacerlo. Permanecí en ese pensamiento por un momento, pero se perdió dentro de la tormenta que se estaba convirtiendo mi mente.

Luna no vino.

Ella no vino por mí, y yo nunca me la cruce porque no estuve tomando el camino a la escuela de Serena. Sabría que esto pasaría si no hubiera estado tan ocupada en mi propio mundo. Pude haber visto las señales… ¿Pero entonces qué?

¿Hubiera tenido el coraje de entrar en acción?

El final del día, ¿Darme cuenta cambio algo?

Una y otra vez me dije a mi misma que no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser Sailor Moon. Quería decir que sabía del peligro, que haría todo lo que pudiera en mi poder para ayudar a Naru. Muy profundo, sabía que no era probable; el miedo es una cosa poderosa, y un miedo tan poderoso no era algo que haya experimentado antes, así que honestamente no sabía cómo reaccionaría si fuera amenazada. Mientras miraba la forma casi sin vida de Naru, sentí como un nudo se me formaba en la garganta. Pero lo trague, empuje lejos el peso de mi estómago, y me fui

Esta era le decisión que hice y no tenía derecho estar triste por ello.

Naru fue lastimada, pero su exposición al reino obscuro fue mínima a comparación con su madre, que también esta inestable y ahora completamente gris. Si ella perdiera a su madre, seria parcialmente por mi culpa así no estaba permitida a excusarme y estar arrepentida; no merecía sentir pena por mí misma.

Estas eran las consecuencias de mis acciones.

No volví a la escuela hasta el miércoles, donde descubrí por Yumiko que todas las chicas que fueron a la tienda de Naru no se sintieron muy bien. Todas se quedaron en casa al día siguiente, y se enteraron de la irrupción en las noticias como todos los demás. Nadie murió, contrario a los rumores y ese era el único alivio que encontré. Era una cosa saber que personas saldrían lastimadas y podrían morir por tu culpa, y otra era ser testigo de ello pasando. ¿Qué haces cuando vidas están en riesgo y estas demasiado asustada para tomar acción?

¿Qué haces cuando tienes un arma apuntada a la cara?

No quiero morir.

Era una enferma, retorcida pesadilla; morir, perder a todos los que ame y tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida solo para estar llena de monstros y la siempre presente amenaza de muerte. Estaba amargada, resentida, y estaba comenzando a darme cuenta que esta no era mucho una vida, o una segunda oportunidad. Esto era un sentencia a prisión, y moriría luchando maldad o viviría sabiendo que personas estaban muriendo y no estaba haciendo nada al respecto. No había ganador aquí, nada para ganar y nada que valga el daño psicológico que estaba acumulando. Era como una patada en el estómago, dejándome sin aire.

Si esos eran mis únicos resultados, si no había un rayo de esperanza o luz al final del túnel, ¿Entonces que importaba la forma en la que actuara?

La respuesta es que no lo hacía.

Pare de actuar el rol de Serena después de eso.

Como presionar un interruptor, todo cambio a mí alrededor; ya no era cautelosa alrededor de nadie, no mentía para salir de hacer cosas con las amigas de Serena. Vino el verano, y comencé a trabajar en The Fabler's, atendiendo mesas y siendo yo misma; franca y honesta incluso cuando la verdad no era agradable. Fui a aikido con Matsuo y aprendí como defenderme mejor a mí misma bajo el ojo vigilante de Hajime-sensei, quien siempre parecía descontento cuando entraba a la arena de combate.

Ahorre cada centavo que hice, y cualquier mesada que sobrara luego de aikido.

Quería ver cada centímetro de este país, el lugar donde moriría o perdería la cordura. Tan pronto como tenga suficiente dinero tomaría un tren fuera de Tokio, e iba a_ vivir_. Quería explorar otras partes de Japón, ver todo lo que este tiene para ofrecer; quería ir a festivales, besar extraños, y jugar en la lluvia. Quería tener esa risa demoledora de estómagos, el tipo que tienes en el suelo y con lágrimas bajando por tus mejillas. Este mundo realmente me había jodido, y ya sea con rayos o marea alta, yo iba a vivir todos los días que tengo al máximo potencial.

Voy a tener una última risa, un último beso, un último momento de absoluta libertad antes de que el universo me atrape.

Mi cambio no pasó inadvertido, e incluso si no me importo había una pequeña, tranquila parte de mí que susurraba cuidado; estaba bailando en el límite, y podía sentirme deslizándome cada vez más cerca. Cuando las semanas pasaban y más gente era hospitalizada por fatiga, algo en mi creció más y más frio. El verano termino, la escuela comenzó y Naru no se despertó. No fue hasta la segunda semana de escuela que las cosas tomaron un giro, aunque no podía decidir si para mejor o peor.

Fue una mañana normal; me levante en el tiempo justo, vestido y llegado a la escuela tal y como cualquier otro día. La clase estaba más emocionada de lo usual, pero yo estaba más interesada en soñar despierta que en ponerles atención. Cuando el timbre sonó y nuestra sensei llego, la atmosfera cambio repentinamente. La emoción estaba ahí, y también un poco de curiosidad pero ninguna de esas fueron las que me sacaron de mi ociosidad. Solo podía describirlo como algún tipo de pesadez; por el más breve de los segundos el aire pesaba y el cabello en mi nuca se levantó.

Y entonces ya no estaba.

"Clase," Nuestra sensei comenzó, "Tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes de transferencia uniéndosenos desde hoy, asegúrense de darles una bienvenida." Su voz se hizo más baja mientras añadía, "¿Por qué no se introducen ustedes dos?"

No quería mirar arriba, pero nunca hubo una opción para comenzar. Al frente de la habitación estaban paradas dos chicas usando el uniforme escolar; una con un largo cabello rubio y la otra con un corte pixie azul. La rubia dio un paso adelante, y con una sonrisa confiada ella se introdujo a si misma a la clase. Pero las palabras estaban mudas, sin poder ser registradas en mi mente mientras ella terminaba y la chica a su lado comenzaba.

Baje mis ojos, miedo carcomiéndome hasta la espina.

Sabía que iba a pasar eventualmente, pero lo había sacado de mi mente, no dispuesta a gastar más tiempo estresándome por cosas fuera de mi control. Pero ahora ya no podía ignorarlo.

Venus y Mercurio están aquí.

* * *

N/A

Por alguna razón, este capítulo fue difícil de escribir.

Solo puedes golpearte la cabeza contra la pared por tanto tiempo antes de que las palabras comiencen a venir. De todas maneras, el progreso está en camino y ya sé que dije que no estaríamos llegando al comienzo de canon por un tiempo, pero aquí estamos.

¿Pensamientos? ¿Preguntas?

¡Por favor Review!

Traductora: hola chicos, les aviso que el próximo capítulo va a tardar dos semanas, en vez de una, para ser publicado. La razón es que desde el capítulo que viene la cantidad de letras aumenta como por el triple y no tengo tanto tiempo ahora mismo para traducir todo de una vez. Esto no va a ser permanente, y en el futuro planeo volver a publicar cada semana. Eso es todo, espero sepan entender y gracias por compartir conmigo esta increíble historia.


	7. Capitulo seis

Capitulo seis

N/A

Estoy realmente apenada por el capítulo corto, tenía tanto que poner pero acabo de mudarme a florida hace un mes y con el huracán Irma a punto de matarnos a todos pensé que sería mejor publicar esto antes de que pegue, solo por si acaso.

Déjenme decirles que es una terrible situación allí afuera. Sin agua, sin gas, sin comida enlatada, y ningún ser humano decente dándonos una evacuación mandataria así yo puedo llevar mi perro conmigo y no ser rechazada en la entrada.

Jódete Irma.

En fin, tengan su capítulo.

Disclaimer: voy a morir, y ni siquiera podré hacerlo tendiendo los derechos de Sailor Moon. Lástima.

* * *

Quien fuera que dijo que la historia esta tallada en piedra claramente nunca se encontró a sí mismo en el mundo ficticio de una dimensión alternativa.

La historia _no_ está tallada en piedra, la tinta no estaba seca, y tenía algo de control sobre mi destino. Esta revelación fue una minúscula alegría, pero igualmente me contentaba; esta pequeña victoria me dijo que mis acciones también importaban, que esta lucha mía no era un esfuerzo inútil. La presencia de Venus y Mercurio aquí significaba malas noticias para mí, pero también demostraban que poseía alguna minúscula cantidad de poder. Simplemente tenía que ser cuidadosa sobre como lo usara.

Mantuve mis ojos pegados a mi mesa mientras la clase les daba una bienvenida a las dos chicas en su nueva escuela y eran ordenadas a escoger algún asiento vacío. Ahora, nuestra clase aparentemente era una de las más pequeñas, porque usualmente teníamos alrededor de cuatro pupitres vacíos diferentes para elegir; sin embargo, recientemente teníamos cinco asientos vacíos. El pupitre de Naru está a mi derecha, a dos hileras de distancia y desde que las clases comenzaron de nuevo nadie lo ha tocado. Nadie iba a hacerlo tampoco, porque Naru fue muy querida aquí, e incluso si ese no fuera el caso las personas tendían a mostrar más compasión cuando alguien más era lastimado o moría.

Un mes después y Naru aún era el tema de conversación de la escuela.

Estudiantes que yo sospechaba apenas y hablaron con ella lloraron públicamente por la chica; personas comenzaron a pegar cartas de recupérate pronto y cosas así en su casillero de zapatos, actuando como si esta fuera la tragedia más grande que haya azotado la secundaria municipal Juuban. Diablos, tal vez este era la peor cosa que la escuela experimento; el punto es que con Naru en el hospital, la gente estuvo siendo sorprendentemente respetuosa al respecto. Era un tipo de regla tacita, que no se usa su pupitre y no se tocan las cosas dejadas en su casillero; era tabú y todos lo sabían.

Eso es, todos excepto Venus.

Honestamente no sé qué me poseyó cuando ella se comenzó a sentar en el pupitre de Naru. Naru no fue una persona especial para mí; nosotras no habíamos sido muy cercanas o siquiera decentes amigas. Yo iba a la escuela, y el grupo de Serena orbitaba a mí alrededor y yo no hacía nada para alejarlas hasta que no involucrara actividades luego de la escuela. Naru no fue una de mis personas preciosas, pero su hospitalización fue parcialmente mi culpa; el coma en el que estaba, los meses gastados, eran mi culpa también así que todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarme a la esperanza de que ella despertara y encontrara la fuerza para caminar fuera de esto.

Y cuando lo haga, su pupitre estaría esperando por ella.

"El asiento está ocupado." Mi voz era acero, lo suficientemente ruidosa para ser escuchada por la clase entera. Todos voltearon a verme mientras yo miraba a Venus; las palabras se me escaparon, un poco más duras de lo necesario supongo que di a entender mi punto. Nuestra sensei parecía avergonzada a mi arranque repentino, y siseo mi nombre en forma de reprendida. Me gire a verla, mirada indiferente, y diciendo lentamente, "El asiento está ocupado, ¿No es así, sensei?"

Ella presiono sus labios juntos, dirigiéndose a Venus. "Aino-chan, estoy terriblemente apenada por tal comportamiento," a esto, sus ojos destellaron hacia mi dirección. "Pero desafortunadamente, ese pupitre esta de hecho ocupado. Tenemos una estudiante enferma en este momento, verás. Pero cualquier otro pupitre está bien para usar, si no te molestaría moverte."

"No hay problema," Venus respondió entusiasta, moviéndose a un pupitre más al fondo. "Lo siento por eso."

Yo me relaje, volteando mi vista a otro lado.

Cuando la clase empezó, sentí las miradas de mis compañeros perforando sin piedad mi espalda. Yumiko me dio una mirada aprobatoria y una compresiva media sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en la lección de enfrente. Mi mente no me permitió mantenerme al tanto con ellos, demasiado ocupada corriendo una docena de diferentes trenes de pensamiento. No debí haber hecho nada para resaltar con Venus y Mercurio, no debí haber reaccionado de la manera en la que lo hice. Pero más importante aún, _Venus y Mercurio estaban juntas._

Esto era grande, más allá de mi imaginación.

Venus estaba aquí, el hecho de que no vino sola no podía ser una coincidencia; ¿Significaba eso que Mercurio fue despertada? Seguramente ella debió haberlo hecho, y si ese era el caso entonces Venus de alguna manera la encontró con solo un nombre para guiarse. Yo pause, inquietud revolviendo mi estómago mientras contemplaba ese pensamiento. Un nombre, solo le di un primer nombre y ¿de alguna manera, de alguna forma venus se las arregló para encontrarla? Me retorcí en mi asiento, una mano presionada a mis labios mientras consideraba las posibilidades; ella debió haber tenido tal vez un mes desde el momento en que le llego la carta, ¿un mes para llegar aquí y encontrar a una chica en una ciudad de este tamaño?

Pero de nuevo, Venus era la líder de las Sailor Scouts por una razón.

Estaba comenzando a darme cuenta que tal vez la había subestimado, y eso era una cosa increíblemente peligrosa que hacer. Tendría que ser mucho, mucho más cuidadosa de ella y Mercurio, desde hoy en adelante. Estas chicas estaban lejos de ser estúpidas, había una razón por la que eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta y ahora las cosas se complicaron un poco más; yo necesitaba que despierten a las otras chicas y comiencen con sus vidas combatiendo el crimen mientras yo me mantenía lo más lejos en lo humanamente posible. Si las otras dos no despertaban para el momento en el que tenga suficientes fondos para abandonar la ciudad, dejaría a Venus otra nota y tratar de ser más específica.

Y entonces, ellas estarían por su cuenta.

Sin el Cristal de plata, el imperio obscuro o lo que sea no sería una amenaza tan grande. Ellos eran poderosos, sí, pero sin eso ellos deberían estar relativamente a la par con las Sailor scouts. Con suerte sufrir algunas derrotas y tener sus traseros pateados fortalecerían a las Sailor un poco. Eso era en todo lo que podía creer a este punto, no podía quedarme cerca y tirar de los hilos para ayudarlas en el camino o ellas contarían con eso siempre.

Cuando el timbre sonó para el almuerzo, trate de sacarme de mi trance. Yumiko volteo su pupitre para encarar al mío y comenzó a sacar su propio almuerzo. Las otras dos chicas del grupo de Serena se nos unieron, y comenzaron a charlar sobre una de nuestras asignaciones. Yo estaba escuchando a medias, picando de mi propia comida y pensando sobre el resto del día; era lunes, y yo no tenía práctica de aikido hoy así que luego de la escuela estaría trabajando. El tema de este mes en The Faber era Criaturas Del Reino De Los Bosques, y porque dios me odia yo saque la varilla corta y termine siendo el conejo.

Como si el universo no fuera lo suficientemente cruel.

El atuendo en si estaba bien, cómodo y me cubría lo suficientemente bien; es solo que yo no tenía un gusto para el vil giro irónico, como si mi vida fuera una gran broma cósmica. El impulso de arrojar algo me plagaba cada vez que pensaba demasiado en ello, así que trataba de mantener mi cabeza en otras cosas. Entre la mesada y el trabajo, tenía una creciente pila decente de fondos; no exactamente una pequeña fortuna de ninguna forma, pero probablemente suficiente para comprar un boleto de avión al extranjero. No podía dejar mi país obviamente, pero aun así era lindo saber que mi esfuerzo estaba comenzado a dar sus frutos.

"Disculpa." Una ligera voz dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mire hacia arriba, accidentalmente topándome con la mirada de Venus. Yo me estremecí levemente, asustada, y cambie mi línea de visión a su frente. "Tú eres Tsukino Usagi, ¿verdad?"

"Uh, si…" hubo un movimiento detrás de ella, y una mancha de azul me dijo exactamente quién era.

"Yo soy Aino Minako." Dijo Venus. "Solo quería decir perdón, por lo de hace rato. No me hubiera sentado ahí si lo hubiera sabido."

Les eche un vistazo a las otras chicas, tomando nota del apaciguamiento en sus expresiones, y alce los hombros. "Está bien, no lo sabias…" eso no me detuvo de responderle mal antes, pero como sea; si ella no iba a guardar rencor entonces yo tampoco lo haría. Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre las dos, donde yo esperaba que se fuera y ella se quedaba ahí parada.

Entonces, una de las chicas de nombre Kuri hizo lo impensable.

"¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?" ella pregunto, moviéndose para hacerles lugar. Yo apreté mis dientes, mirando hacia adelante directo a una pared con una expresión vacía mientras las Sailor Scouts aceptaban, trayendo sillas y acomodándose. Las cinco chicas continuaron charlando y cuchicheando por un rato, y esta vez yo escuchaba atentamente, en alerta máxima. Mercurio era más tranquila que Venus, rara vez dando sus opiniones y dejando a las otras guiar la conversación como yo haría usualmente. Yo espere, recogiendo cada detalle que pude sobre las dos, y cerca del fin del receso Venus finalmente mostro sus verdaderas intenciones.

"No quiero ser grosera," Ella murmuro. "Pero estaba curiosa. ¿Puede alguna de ustedes hablarme de su amiga enferma? ¿Osaka Naru?"

Las chicas se callaron, y yo entrecerré los ojos mirándola.

Nuestra sensei nunca menciono el nombre completo de Naru en voz alta; ninguna de ellas lo hubiera sabido excepto si específicamente le hubieran preguntado a alguien antes. Y si ellas realmente lo hicieron entonces, ¿Por qué preguntarle a alguna de nosotras? Kuri, como la traidora que claramente era, comenzó a explicar. "Naru-chan estuvo en el hospital por un tiempo ya; la tienda de su familia fue robada, y allí… ella está en coma, dicen que es fatiga. Pero está bien, ella se puso mejor; los doctores piensan que ahora podría despertar en cualquier momento."

Kuri estaba estirando la verdad aquí; Naru si se veía mejor, pero ella no estaba bajo ningún término sanada. Los doctores eran estúpidamente positivos; ellos no entendían que su coma fue infligido sobrenaturalmente. Si, era posible que ella pudiera despertar pronto pero también era posible que no lo haga por un largo tiempo. Nadie sabía con seguridad, estos ataques eran enteramente nuevos para los doctores de Tokio y ellos no sabían ni de cerca tanto como les gustaría. La única razón por la que alguien pensaba que ella podría despertar pronto era porque comparada con su madre (quien no estaba ni mejor ni peor que antes), Naru se veía como una fresca flor de primavera.

"Eso suena terrible, espero que se recupere pronto." Mercurio pauso, y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Pero es un poco extraño, ¿No piensan? ¿Tantas personas atacadas y hospitalizadas por fatiga?"

"Si, eso es raro…" la cien de Yumiko se frunció. "Pensando ahora en eso, ¿No dijeron las enfermeras que el coma la Sra. Osaka fue causado por fatiga también?"

Las otras chicas vociferaron su acuerdo, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada observando la mirada intencionada que Venus y Mercurio se dieron la una a la otra como para compartir mi propia opinión en el asunto. Ellas estaban en busca de información sobre Naru, ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué les importaba a ellas?

"¿Tu… tú crees que podría haber algún tipo de atacante serial suelto?" Kuri especulo preocupada.

"Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso." Venus la tranquilizo. "Quiero decir, si fuera así la policía ya estaría en eso."

Si, los mejores de Tokio estaban trabajando, bien.

Es una lástima que esto estaba más allá de su nivel, esos tipos no serían de mucha ayuda a la larga; aun así, es mejor no señalar esto. Las chicas parecían ya bastante angustiadas con la idea, y Yumiko lo hizo aun peor añadiendo,"Tal vez es un virus o algo. Quiero decir, el día en el que Naru entro en coma todas nosotras estuvimos juntas en su tienda, ¿Y luego no todas nos enfermamos?"

"¡Es verdad!" Kuri asintió. "Tuve nauseas al día siguiente, y todas nos quedamos en casa."

"Pero te mejoraste, ¿Verdad?" Venus inquirió. Ella estaba observándonos a todas, e incluso si yo no estuve presente en ese momento asentí junto con el resto de chicas. Nadia había mencionado mi ausencia, y yo sería la última en decir lo contrario, especialmente si me daba una posible ventaja en el futuro.

"Si," Yumiko se movió incomoda, y dudosa dijo, "Pero definitivamente me sentí terrible por un largo tiempo después. No podía siquiera mirar el anillo de la tienda de Naru-chan que conseguí; lo devolví por correo, ni siquiera me importa obtener mi dinero de vuelta. Por alguna razón se sentía mal conservarlo."

"Nosotras también lo hicimos." Kuri comento. "Pero la tienda está cerrada ahora mismo, así que puede que no haya nadie allí para devolverlos por un tiempo."

Venus parecía extremadamente interesada en esto. Yo mantuve mis oídos atentos por el resto del almuerzo, tratando de tener una mejor idea de lo que ella y Mercurio pudieran estar pensando. Pero los tópicos cambiaron a otras cosas menos importantes, y cuando las clases comenzaron otra vez nada resalto particularmente para mí. Después del último timbre yo fui veloz en huir, tome mis cosas del casillero mientras ignoraba el otro a mi derecha sobre decorado de cosas. Estaba ansiosa por partir, el trabajo estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y lo más pronto llegara, más horas podría estar ahí. Pero algo sobre el almuerzo aun me molestaba; era una picazón que no se iría no importa cuanto lo intentara.

Estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando las vi caminando más adelante fuera de las rejas; a Mercurio y Venus. Ellas se movían rápido, como si estuvieran en un apuro y no quisieran levantar sospecha, pero yo ya las vi. Mi instinto me hizo seguirlas, susurrando que esto era algo que debía ver. Con el corazón latiendo ruidosamente, les seguí el rastro, manteniéndome lo más alejada de ellas posible y moviéndome a un paso levemente más lento que ellas; era mejor arriesgar perderlas que ser atrapada. Estaba de más decir que esto era increíblemente estúpido de mi parte, pero más que simple curiosidad me movía a este punto. No me gusto esa conversación en el almuerzo, y tenía la sensación de que tampoco me gustaría lo que sea que estén haciendo esas dos.

Ellas caminaron por alrededor de quince minutos, y durante ese tiempo un gato blanco se les unió, permitiéndose ser sostenido en los brazos de Venus mientras continuaban caminando. Por suerte, ellas iban por unas calles concurridas y no era difícil mezclarse con los otros estudiantes que salían de la escuela. Un sentimiento de terror comenzó a escalar en mi cuando las vi acercarnos a un edificio familiar en medio de la ciudad. Ellas pararon al otro lado de la calle de ello y esperaron otros cinco minutos, un periodo en el que me puse más y más nerviosa. Finalmente, a las tres se les junto un gato negro, y detrás de él… otra chica. Largo y negro cabello, brazos cruzados, y portando una expresión seria. Mi corazón paro por un segundo mientras juntas cruzaron la calle y entraron al hospital de Azabu-Juuban donde Naru se estaba quedando.

Mire con los ojos vacíos a las puertas automáticas cerrándose, analizando lo que acababa de ver.

Sailor Marte entro al juego.

* * *

"Dos sodas dietéticas, y una orden de crepes." Recite animada a la mesa para dos delante de mí, alcanzándoles su recibo. "Tómense su tiempo por favor."

Me aleje de la mesa para darles tiempo para pagar y retirarse, sonrisa cayéndose cuando entre a la parte de atrás. Los cocineros apagaron los hornos y limpiaban antes de irse. Harumi también estaba ahí, reclinado contra una pared y revisando algo en su portapapeles frente a él. El miro hacia arriba cuando estaba rodando mis muñecas, haciendo sonar un par de cracs de ellas y dándole un escalofrió.

"Eso," el comenzó dramáticamente, apuntando el bolígrafo en su mano a mi dirección. "Fue terrorífico. Te vas a dar un túnel carpiano si no estiras apropiadamente esos músculos antes y después de trabajar."

"Oh no," dije monótonamente. "no un túnel carpiano, todo menos eso."

"Tú piensas que es todo risas y diversión ahora, pero tú solo espera; en diez años más estarás utilizando tirantes por la noche, usando crema para aliviar el dolor y pensaras _si solo hubiera escuchado a Haru-chan."_

Si solo mi único problema en diez años en el futuro apareciera en la forma de túneles carpianos, entonces me pondría de rodillas y besaría los pies de Harumi. Considerando el estado de las cosas, ese futuro está viéndose cada vez más improbable. "Me asegurare de llamarte el día que eso suceda solo para que tú puedas decirme como tenías razón."

La sonrisa de Harumi era angelical. "Eso es todo lo que pido, ¿Ya están tus mesas todas limpias?"

"Tengo a los últimos clientes pagando ahora." Yo respondí. "Pero la mesa esta despejada, y solo necesito darle una pasada cuando se vayan y habremos terminado."

El inclino su cabeza un lado, ojos entrecerrándose levemente. "¿Enrollaste los cubiertos?"

"Los ciento doce juegos, sí."

"¿Barriste el pasillo del fondo?"

"El pasillo del fondo, la habitación de casilleros, y también saque la basura." Me pare recta, orgullosa pero tratando de no sonar como si estuviera presumiendo. Le dije que no se arrepentiría de contratarme, y tenía la intención de mantener mi palabra. Las tareas de las meseras rotaban todos los días, a veces era barrer la parte trasera, o trapear el piso; algunas tiraban la basura, o reabastecían el vestidor y los postres exhibidos, o limpian el baño. Todas teníamos nuestras tareas, y se nos pedía que enrolláramos sesenta juegos de vajillas de plata con pañuelos antes de irnos por el día.

Yo era ambiciosa, y desde que este trabajo estaba empezando a ser una de las pocas cosas en las que no apestaba, iría la milla extra en ello. A Harumi no le gustaba cuando hacia las tareas de las otras chicas por ellas, así que me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta que cosas podía hacer por mi cuenta para demostrar mi valía. Este café no era un lugar eterno, pero posiblemente ya me haya encariñado, solo un poco, y quería ser la trabajadora más valiosa de Harumi. Cuando me miraba ahora, esa mirada retadora se convirtió en algo más suave y el suspiro, poniendo una palma en su mejilla. "¿Cómo rayos conseguí a una chica tan destacada como tú en mi equipo?"

Yo respondí alegre. "Es un mundo extraño."

"En efecto lo es." Harumi hummeó. "Te puedes ir por el día, yo terminare de limpiar. Es lunes, después de todo; tienes escuela mañana. Ahora shoo."

Me trague la protesta que estaba en la punta de mi lengua. No había caso pelear con un hombre como Harumi, él siempre se salía con la suya. Le agradecí, me cambie de mi traje de conejo y comencé a caminar a casa. Era un poco pasada las ocho, y la cena fue servida hace ya mucho para el momento en el que volví a la residencia Tsukino. Esto se volvió una ocurrencia común, e Ikuko no parecía tener mucha preocupación sobre mis idas y venidas siempre y cuando me fuera bien en la escuela y apareciera al final del día; usualmente yo le decía si iba a quedarme hasta tarde fuera, así ella no se preocupaba demasiado, e Ikuko me guiñaría como si estuviéramos compartiendo un secreto.

Estaba empezando a sospechar que ella puede tener la impresión de que esto tenía algo que ver con un chico, y para ser honesta no podía molestarme en corregirla.

A este punto necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir, y si pensar que tenía un novio le daba a Ikuko alguna paz mental, entonces que así sea. La única persona que me daba algún problema real era Shingo, el hermano menor de Serena. Él se estaba volviendo cada vez más ruidoso estos días, y el sentimiento me recordaba vagamente a mi propia hermana, así que de vez en cuando lo consentía. Cuando entre a la casa, él estaba esperando en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados como un padre decepcionado.

"Estabas fuera tarde." El menciono, un poco de acusación tiñendo su tono. Yo tenía una cabeza de diferencia en altura con él, así que era entretenido verlo mirar hacia arriba y tratar de ser intimidante a la vez.

"Soy una chica ocupada." Le dije, sacándome los zapatos. "No hay de otra. Mis fans no pueden tener suficiente de mí."

Shingo se mofó. "¿Quién sería un fan de _ti_?"

"Hey, yo soy adorable." Dije, intentando pasar a través de él cuándo se puso frente a mí, casi como tratando de tirarme. Yo sonreí, con todos los dientes, y puse mi mano en su cabeza. La sacudí, fuerte, y Shingo bateo como un ave tratando de hacerme parar. Su cabello estaba estático y para todos lados cuando él se las arregló para salir de mi agarre. El me miro mal y yo reí. "Hasta luego, mocoso."

Sus murmullos se desvanecieron mientras subía las escaleras a la habitación de Serena y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Demasiado cansada como para ducharme, simplemente me desplome en la cama, aun en mi uniforme escolar, y deje mis pensamientos vagar por un rato. La familia de Serena siempre dejaba un dolor fantasma en mí, y evite pensar más en ello. Seguí volviendo al momento donde las Sailor Scouts entraron al hospital, y sus extrañas preguntas en el almuerzo. Naru fue solo otra víctima, drenada como docenas de otras personas alrededor de Tokio, así que ¿Por qué estaban tan interesadas en ella?

Odiaba no saber.

Hasta hoy, no sabía que Mercurio y Marte ya se habían despertado. Esto cambiaba básicamente todo; Venus estaba despertando mas rápido de lo que pensé, claramente ella no necesitaba ninguna ayuda y no estaba segura si eso me preocupaba o no. Júpiter era la única que faltaba, y una vez que fuera encontrada, ¿Qué podía esperar yo de ellas? Venus era firme en proteger a la Princesa de la Luna si recuerdo bien, así que ¿Qué tan lejos ira con tal de encontrarme?

A algún punto, ellas de darán cuenta que quien sea que mando la carta definitivamente no estaba entre ellas.

Solo le di a Venus tres nombres; Marte, Júpiter y Mercurio. Luna sabría que aun había una Sailor por encontrar, y no sería descabellado pensar que quizás Sailor Moon, la única faltante de la lista, fue quien que la envió. Yo aún me aferraba a la esperanza de que sospecharan de Mamoru en mi lugar, pero eso no se sostendría por mucho tiempo. Las Sailor Scouts no buscarían solo por la Princesa Lunar; ellas también buscarían a Sailor Moon eventualmente.

Tal vez ellas pensaban que Naru podría ser Sailor Moon, o la Princesa de la Luna.

Eso explicaría el interés insano en ella, pero ellas se darían cuenta tarde o temprano; Naru no era la chica que estaban buscando.

El descanso fue inquieto para mí esa noche, me sentí como si me estuviera olvidando algo y para la mañana siguiente no estaba más cerca de una respuesta. No quería ir a la escuela hoy, estaba demasiado cansada para lidiar con eso, pero al final persevere. Ahora mismo, con las Sailor Scouts en la ciudad era crucial mantener una rutina; quería aparecer en sus mentes lo menos posible, y para hacer eso necesitaba ser aburridamente normal. Así que fui a la escuela, hice todo lo que estuve haciendo desde el final de las vacaciones de verano, y no actué diferente.

Mis interacciones con Mercurio y Venus eran mínimas, siempre incluían al menos una de las otras chicas. Todo era lo usual, justo hasta que estaba dejando las puertas de la escuela. Aullé de sorpresa cuando manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás y fui alzada del suelo y girada una vez. Una risa familiar alcanzo mis oídos cuando la persona me puso abajo, y yo me voltee con una sonrisa de mala gana para ver a Matsuo. El sacudió sus cejas cómicamente, fácilmente esquivando cuando lo pateé.

"Con cuidado ahí, tigre." El dio unas risitas, manos arriba en derrota. Entonces ese brillo de travesura entro a su expresión, y con una sonrisa creciente Matsuo añadió, "¿O debería decir, pequeña coneja?"

"Cállate." Fui por un golpe, el cual el también esquivo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas? Alguien podría confundirte por un pervertido, parado fuera de una escuela de esa manera."

El alzo los hombros. "La curiosidad es una cosa poderosa."

Yo pare, esperando que se explique o diga algo más pero Matsuo no pareció sentir la necesidad de añadir nada más. Un suspiro se me escapo mientras nos parábamos ahí, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de los otros estudiantes mirándonos. Un pequeño grupo de chicas pasaron a un lado de nosotros lentamente, susurrando y mirándolo a Matsuo de pies a cabeza; él les sonrió, dulce como siempre, y ellas rieron antes de irse. Yo lo mire con diversión, y después de un momento el me atrapo los ojos y dijo. "¿Qué?"

"Deberíamos irnos, antes de que alguien llame a la policía por un rarito vagando alrededor de chicas de secundaria." Yo lo empuje un poco, y juntos comenzamos a caminar hacia el dojo. Le di una mirada considerativa mientras íbamos, pensamientos volviendo a las chicas riendo. No era algo en que había pensado antes, pero mirándolo ahora, no era difícil de ver porque esas chicas miraban. Matsuo era guapo, talvez no tan bonito como Mamoru, pero definitivamente lo suficientemente atractivo como para prestarle atención.

Mamoru era delgado; fuerte, pero irónicamente más bien principesco en apariencia. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, con esos pómulos altos, una nariz recta, y largas pestañas. Mamoru tenía intensos ojos inquisitivos y un cabello que caía perfectamente sin ningún esfuerzo, él también tenía esa aura de responsabilidad y liderazgo. Él era un niño bonito, sí, pero tenía una fuerza tranquila en él; y más bondad de la anticipada, y… hm.

De todas maneras, Matsuo era atlético; sus hombros eran anchos, y sus músculos eran más definidos. Él estaba cincelado, bronceado con ojos marrones y cabello marrón despeinado y era algo bueno que tenga tal sonrisa ganadora y una personalidad tan abiertamente amigable porque de otra manera el formaría una apariencia intimidante; el tipo que ningún padre querría ver cerca de su hija. Era su personalidad la que hacia todo sobre el sentirse cálido y atrayente más que duro y obscuro. Tal vez era por eso que disfrutaba su compañía tanto, porque en un mundo tan incierto Matsuo era una presencia estable; constante y tranquilizadora.

Si las cosas se iban al demonio, sabía que él tendría mi espalda.

Cada vez que reconocía esto, mis pies se volvían pesados con desesperación. Seguido trataba de no pensar en eso alrededor de él, mi salida eventual de la ciudad; por alguna razón, cada vez que lo hacia mi garganta se tensaba y tenía un breve momento de falta de aliento. Incluso ahora, podía sentir el comienzo de ello, y la desesperación de sacar mi mente de ahí me hizo escupir la primera cosa que se me vino a la cabeza. "Hoy tengo mucha tarea."

"¿Oh?" Matsuo respondió. "Okay, ¿Quieres hacerla antes o después de aikido?"

"Antes. No es mucho y preferiría sacármela de encima." Además, podía usar la distracción. Cuando llegamos al dojo, este estaba vacío a excepción de Hajime-sensei, quien apenas miro hacia nuestra dirección antes de entrar a su oficina en el fondo. Matsuo estuvo viniendo aquí por algunos años ya, y ahora en su año final de escuela secundaria el repartía su tiempo entre esto y The Fabler. Una vez, le pregunte cuánto dinero hacia trabajando aquí, curiosa del porque el necesitaba otro trabajo, y Matsuo me explico que el dojo era más como una pasantía. El no ganaba nada aquí, y solo comenzó a ayudar dentro del lugar sin que Hajime-sensei siquiera tuviera que preguntar.

Me sorprendió, pero de nuevo, este era el tipo de persona que Matsuo era.

"Bueno," el murmuro, sentado a mi lado mientras sacaba la tarea asignada. "¿Qué tenemos hoy?"

"Historia." Murmure con desagrado. "Un poco de matemática también, y japonés."

También tenía tarea de inglés, pero esa no era una materia que quería que él me viera haciendo por obvias razones. Matsuo asintió, mirando las diferentes materias frente a nosotros antes de tomar Historia y leer las instrucciones. Yo tome un cuaderno y un lápiz de mi mochila, y el paso a la página derecha en mi libro de texto antes de aclarar su garganta y leer el párrafo en voz alta. Yo escuchaba atentamente mientras hablaba, escribiendo las cosas importantes como fechas y el pausaría cada vez que mi lápiz tocara mi cuaderno, esperando que terminara antes de continuar.

Esto se había convertido en algo así como una tradición entre nosotros, comenzando hace un par de semanas atrás cuando mencione mi tarea de verano. Matsuo sabía que leer por largos periodos de tiempo me daba migrañas mortales y tomaba mucho tiempo, y él se ofreció a ayudarme con eso. Hacerlo leer todo en voz alta me ayudaba a entender con más facilidad, y tomaba la mitad de esfuerzo. Con el tiempo se debió volver obvio para el que yo no era estúpida, solo necesitaba las preguntas dichas en voz alta para mí. Responder era la parte más sencilla, y entre los dos terminamos mi tarea dentro de la hora.

Teníamos alrededor de veinte minutos antes de que la clase comience, así que después de cambiarme limpie mi desorden mientras Matsuo miraba. Podía notar que él estaba pensando profundamente en algo, así que me mantuve en silencio, y después de un par de minutos el finalmente hablo. "Usagi, ¿Alguna vez le has dicho a alguien sobre tus… migrañas? ¿Alguna vez le hablaste a alguien sobre eso?"

"No," pase mis manos por mi cabello, recogiéndolo en una cola de caballo. "Quiero decir, no hay punto en hacerlo; a quien sea que le preguntes te dirá que la escuela no es exactamente mi fuerte."

"Bueno… tal vez deberías." El froto su nuca. "No te tomes esto a mal, pero ¿Alguna vez consideraste que quizás hay algo, er, más en tus problemas de lectura?"

Mis cejas se fruncieron por su comportamiento, como si estuviera tratando de ser delicado con sus palabras. ¿Por qué tomaría eso de mala manera? Era bien sabido que me costaba, a Tsukino Usagi no le iba bien en la escuela, así que no veía por qué debería ofenderme. El debió haber visto la incomprensión en mi cara, porque de repente la expresión de Matsuo se torció en lo que parecía frustración, y el resoplo. "Usagi-chan, ¿Sabes lo que es la dislexia?"

Oh.

Yo asentí, y el continuo. "¿Así que sabes que las personas con eso con frecuencia tienen problemas leyendo palabras correctamente o leyendo cosas por un periodo de tiempo extenso?"

Demonios, el realmente creyó que mi problema era un caso no diagnosticado de dislexia y no la barrera del lenguaje y japonés a medio aprender que realmente era. Me senté ahí por un momento, insegura de como remediar la situación; ¿Cómo le explico la causa real de mis migrañas sin sonar como una lunática? Pero entonces… ¿era la dislexia tan diferente de mi propia incapacidad? No podía solo pretender tenerla, había algo horriblemente irrespetuoso sobre la idea, pero tal vez me ahorraría el problema de dejar que saque sus propias conclusiones en el asunto.

Siempre y cuando no se lo mencione a nadie.

"Matsuo, mi problema leyendo es… relativamente nuevo para mí. Estoy bien como están las cosas ahora mismo, y no quiero discutirlo con extraños aun. Si ya no puedo manejarlo más hablare con alguien, ¿Okay?"

El me sostuvo la mirada, meditando sobre la idea, y asintió.

Entonces la alegría volvió, y el tema fue dejado. Yo me pare y estire mientras él me contaba las actividades de la lección de hoy. Mientras las personas comenzaban a llegar, me encontré a mí misma apreciando la amistad que gane con Matsuo; él no me discutió en el asunto, y no planeaba ir en contra de mis deseos. Yo estaba agradecida que hubiera alguien en este mundo levantándome en lugar de tirándome abajo.

Él es el mejor amigo que pude haber pedido.

* * *

N/A

El progreso va lentamente, y una vez más perdón por el capítulo corto pero entre el trabajo y las preparaciones para el huracán no sabía cuándo tendría la oportunidad para escribir algo y quería sacar este capítulo antes de que el huracán se acercara demasiado y pierda electricidad o lo que sea.

De todas maneras,

¿Pensamientos? ¿Preguntas?

¡Por favor Review!

Narradora: estoy tan feliz de que la autora me haya dado permiso para publicar esto, fue como un ángel caído del cielo. Añadiéndole que me sentía culpable por haber empezado a publicar los capítulos antes de que ella me haya dado permiso. u.u mis pecados fueron perdonados. Probablemente estén leyendo esto mucho más tarde de que eso haya ocurrido, pero es solo que dejo unos capítulos de reserva para tener (^w^U)

Por otro lado, lamento haber tomado más tiempo del que dije que tardaría. Descubrí que mudarme de nuevo a mi país nativo fue más difícil de lo que pensé originalmente. De repente toda mi familia y amigos querían visitarme, ya se imaginaran que mi batería social está lista para darse por vencida y llorar. Lo bueno es que mi hermano mayor arreglo mi computadora y ahora esta como nueva (o lo mejor que una computadora de 8 años podría estar). Aprovechare el tiempo que me queda antes de las clases para traducir todo lo que pueda, ¡deséenme suerte!


	8. Capitulo siete

Capitulo siete

N/A

¡ESTOY VIVA!

Un relativo amable comenzó una página en gofundme para sacar a mi familia de la muerte segura, y sorprendentemente ¿funciono? Fuimos capaces de evacuar lo cual fue genial porque mi perro estaba temblando como loco (ella sabía que algo andaba mal), lo único malo fue que la Van que nos prestaron resulto estar infestada con hormigas así que todo nuestro plan y productos perecederos murieron.

Pero estoy viva, y tengo electricidad (ocasionalmente), así que la historia debería seguir.

Disclaimer: me pertenece Rabbit of the Moon, y eso es todo.

* * *

La vida se volvió surreal con la llegada de las Sailor Scouts

Era una cosa escuchar sobre los ataques y hospitalizaciones pasando en la ciudad, y otra enteramente diferente ver a los responsables de pararlas día tras día. Venus y Mercurio llegaban seguido con círculos obscuros debajo de los ojos, portando el usual moretón pero ni una vez se quejaron o faltaron a la escuela. Con frecuencia me encontraba a mí misma en un estado de incredulidad, que ellas puedan vivir dos vidas de esa manera, ir a la escuela para educarse a sí mismas y luego saltar de nuevo a luchar cada noche.

Yo no tenía ese tipo de coraje.

Por las siguientes dos semanas, ellas mantenían un oído contante en busca de cualquier actividad sospechosa que nuestros compañeros pudieran haber escuchado o rumoreado, y aunque ellas aun no lo supieran, yo mantenía un ojo atento a las mismas cosas que ellas. Quería mantenerme lo más alejada posible de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la Dinastía Obscura, Tuxedo Mask, o las Sailor Scouts, y debía decirse que estaba haciendo un trabajo espectacular.

Lamentablemente, no podía evitar a Venus y Mercurio todo el tiempo ya que ocurre que compartimos clases juntas, pero eso estaba bien; tomarme la molestia de esquivarlas en la escuela definitivamente captaría su atención, lo opuesto de lo que quería. Así que cualquier momento que se acercaran, yo no huía no importaba lo mucho que me gustaría hacerlo. En su lugar, les mostraba el mismo cortés desinterés que nuestros compañeros recibían cada vez que intentaran interactuar conmigo.

No tenía real interés en conocer a las Scouts, así que no era una tarea difícil de realizar.

Nuestras interacciones eran pocas y de escaza frecuencia, y nunca estaba sola cuando la ocasión llegaba. Desde la ausencia de Naru, a las amigas de Serena se les dio por gravitar alrededor de mí, y en tiempos peligrosos como estos me encontré no importándome tanto. Con alguien más alrededor, tenía un mejor sentido de seguridad contra Venus y Mercurio; para ellas, yo probablemente me mezclaba con todos los demás, teniendo mi propia voluntad. Así que fuera de la escuela, donde tenía mi propia vida, las chicas eran una barrera bienvenida para mí, y por dos semanas me las arregle para mantener una buena distancia del mundo sobrenatural.

Pero hoy, las cosas eran diferentes.

Era martes en la tarde, y tenía lección de aikido más tarde pero desafortunadamente yo no sería capaz de ir temprano y juntarme con Matsuo como siempre. Aikido era los martes, jueves y sábados, y el dojo estaba a solo seis bloques del hospital así que en los días escolares la ruta que yo tomaba para llegar allí siempre me hacía pasar por ese lugar. Obviamente, esta caminata se había convertido en rutina para mí así que cuando algo me hacía romper esa rutina, lo notaba inmediatamente. Durante las últimas cuatro veces que tome esa ruta, había solo una diferencia, un cambio en mi vida y ese eran las condenadas Sailor Scouts.

A veces ellas estaban detrás de mí, o diez metros en frente, o incluso a mitad de calle de mí, pero ellas siempre estaban en ese camino, y siempre estaban yendo hacia el hospital. A veces ni Venus ni Mercurio estaban a la vista, pero más adelante, paradas al otro lado de la calle del hospital estarían Marte y Luna, esperando por su llegada. Ahora, yo _intente_ ignorarlo, batalle tanto para mantenerme alejada y no involucrarme con sus asuntos que no eran de importancia para mí.

Pero era como una costra, pelada a medias y desesperada por ser picada, imposible de ignorar. Nadie hacia tantas visitas a al hospital por una completa extraña, y de alguna manera yo _sabía_ que no estaban ahí para ver ninguna otra víctima de los ataques. Cuando me había vuelto tan protectiva de Naru, ni siquiera lo sé; estaba segura de que cuando ella despierte, ya no me importaría una mierda lo que hiciera, mi trabajo estaría hecho y mi conciencia aclarada.

Pero ella aun no había despertado.

Naru aun debía de despertar y se encontraba en un estado vulnerable y la lógica era una espada de doble filo. Yo sabía que ellas no tenían ninguna intención de hacerle daño, pero también sabía que el peligro no solo seguía a esas chicas como una sombra; las _acosaba. _Naru no necesitaba eso, y temía que su presencia continua aquí solo haría que su condición empeorara. Había una sensación satírica en todo este asunto, y estaba completamente consciente de ello. Aquí estaba yo, parcialmente responsable del estado de Naru, y aun así tratando de protegerla de daño futuro.

Y aquí estoy yo, totalmente preparada para bloquear otras visitas cuando yo misma apenas podía tolerar estar en su presencia por más de unos minutos.

Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que venía a ver a Naru siempre terminaba sintiéndome completamente cansada; era como si ella me estuviera drenando de toda la energía con simplemente estar recostada ahí. Mi entera situación era un desastre, y parte de mí no quería hacer nada más que caminar lejos y dejarle el problema a alguien más. El único problema era que no había nadie más para pasarle esta tarea, nadie encontraría a las Sailor Scouts lo suficientemente sospechosas como para necesitar una confrontación; nadie a excepción de mí. Algo debía hacerse, antes de que un enemigo finalmente las note y haga una desafortunada conexión entre las Sailor Scouts y Naru.

El plan comenzó el viernes, donde por el transcurso de los siguientes cuatro días el personal del hospital Azabu-Juuban recibió variadas quejas de un puñado de diferentes personas sobre la política de mascotas. Entonces, anoche luego de mi jornada arregle para que una propina anónima sea dejada en el escritorio de una enfermera de cabecera muy importante. Todo esto me costó un poco de mis ahorros, pero fue dinero bien gastado. Hoy deje la escuela temprano, salteándome mi última clase en orden de llegar al hospital antes que cualquiera de las Sailor Scouts tuviera la oportunidad. Entre por las puertas automáticas con un saltito en mi paso, impaciente por ver los resultados de mi plan.

Di diez pasos dentro antes de que la enfermera de cabecera me viera y se acercara. Yo mantuve mi expresión en una de amable curiosidad cuando ella me paro con un cortés saludo y un guardia a su espalda.

"Perdone," ella dijo, bloqueando mi camino. "No es mi intención molestarla, pero me temo que tendré que preguntarle que le muestre el contenido de su mochila a Arai-san de aquí." Ella señalo al guardia de seguridad, Arai, y el dio un paso adelante. "Ha habido problemas con estudiantes escondiendo mascotas recientemente, y está causando molestias para los pacientes y los visitantes con alergias."

"Entiendo." Yo replique, entregándoles mi mochila sin dudar.

La enfermera de cabecera me sonrió mientras Arai-san revisaba la mochila antes de devolvérmela. Entonces, para mi sorpresa ella me detuvo una vez más añadiendo, "Oh, ¿No eres tu una de las amigas de Osaka-chan?"

"Si, lo soy."

"Debe de ser una chica muy dulce," ella alago. "Teniendo tantas compañeras visitándola a diario. Estoy segura que se alegrara cuando despierte. Bueno, ten un buen día, mi cielo."

"Tu también." respondí débilmente, pensamientos envolviéndome mientras hacia mi camino hacia el ascensor.

¿A diario?

Solo ¿Qué tan seguido las Sailor Scouts venían? No, tacha eso, ¿Por qué _aún_ seguían viniendo aquí, semanas después de la visita inicial? Ya deberían de haberse dado cuenta que Naru no era la persona que estaban buscando, ¿verdad? Medite en ello todo el camino hasta la habitación designada de Naru, dudosa de que exactamente siquiera tenían planeado con ella. Luna y Artemis deberían ser capaces de sentir si ella era una Scout, pero tal vez yo estaba equivocada en eso. Yo no sabía las reglas de aquí, ni siquiera estaba segura si todo lo que sabía se mantenía verdadero; había solo una razón del porque seguían viniendo aquí, por lo que pude deducir.

Tendría que repasar lo que pienso que sé luego, y mirar a los hechos.

Pero primero, tenía que encargarme de las Sailor Scouts.

La habitación en la que Naru se quedaba era una a largo plazo, y por lo tanto era más grande que las otras. Ella tenía una gran ventana en el quinto piso, con uno de esos sillones reclinables para los visitantes que se quedaban la noche a su lado y una televisión en la pared frente a la cama, del tipo que solo tiene canales basura. Su habitación tenía un baño completo, con incomodas luces fosforescentes y una vacía ducha con azulejos que siempre me recordaba a una película de terror. La habitación de Naru proveía de muchos lugares para ocultarse, y su hubiera querido espiar a las Sailor Scouts sin ser vista aquí sería mucho más fácil.

Pero por tentador que sonara, yo no estaba aquí para fisgonear.

Tal vez sería beneficioso esconderme y aprender más de ellas, pero simplemente no podía forzarme a hacerlo. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era arriesgado, y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para posponerlo para otro día y doblar el riesgo extendiendo el tiempo pasado en su presencia. Tenía esta única oportunidad, una oportunidad donde ellas no me verían venir y no tendrían otra opción más que dejar a Luna y Artemis atrás. Otro día y ellas vendrían con una solución para traerlos con ellas, así que no podía darles la oportunidad de pensar que podían encontrar una manera de solucionar el problema.

Era posible que los gatos no sean eficientes reconociendo Sailor Scouts, si aún estaban con Naru, pero no estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.

Ahora o nunca, Usagi.

Fui a los pies de la cama de Naru, donde estaba el portapapeles medico colgado, y después de sacar un pedazo de papel fotocopiado lo deslice junto con los otros antes de volver a colocar el portapapeles donde estaba. Junto con la reclinadora habían otras dos sillas planas, poco acolchonadas y lo suficientemente livianas para mover. Tome una y la lleve hacia la pared con la puerta, colocándola en el rincón más alejado. Con la mochila a mi lado, me senté en la silla; espalda recta, codos en los apoyabrazos, piernas cruzadas, y espere.

Cincuenta minutos después, podía escucharlas acercarse.

"¿Qué hay con la enfermera recientemente?" una voz poco familiar resoplo. "Quiero decir, seguro, las mascotas no son permitidas pero no es como que Luna y Artemis vayan a causar problemas."

"Pero ellos no saben eso." Mercurio razonó. "Somos suertudas de que aún nos permitan entrar, así que no hagamos un escándalo o causemos una escena."

Hubo refunfuñado, y entonces la puerta se deslizo, abriéndose.

Las Sailor Scouts caminaron dentro, con Mercurio tomando la delantera y Venus al final, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella sin dar una mirada atrás. Ellas no me notaron hasta que Marte volteo hacia Venus, como queriendo decir algo y me vio; ella se asustó levemente, y dijo, "Oh."

Fue allí cuando las otras dos miraron en mi dirección, notando la menos que divertida expresión que yo portaba. Todas se sorprendieron de encontrarme sentada ahí claramente, y hubo una innegable presión en el aire, como si hubieran sido atrapadas haciendo algo que no deberían estar haciendo. Niños con sus manos en el tarro de galletas. Para su crédito, Venus respondió confiadamente luego de que las tres compartieran una mirada rápida. "Hola Usagi-san, no esperaba verte aquí."

"¿Oh?" levante una ceja. "Podría decir lo mismo de ustedes tres."

Era gracioso; no me sentía asustada o nerviosa ahora que ellas estaban aquí.

Por alguna razón, me sentí iracunda.

Mercurio tomo un paso adelante, expresión abierta y amigable. "Nosotras solo pensamos en venir a dar nuestros respetos. Osaka-san es una compañera de clases después de todo y todos hablan muy bien de ella." Ella pauso, añadiendo, "Estoy ansiosa de conocerla, ¿Sabes? Pero debe ser difícil para ti… tener que verla así. Estoy terriblemente apenada por eso."

Mi mirada pasó por Naru una vez antes de devolvérsela a Mercurio. La estudie por un momento, impresionada de lo genuino que ella sonó a pesar de la mentira. Ella también estaba tratando de cambiar el tema, volviendo el foco a mis propias emociones en el asunto más que en su presencia aquí. Era un movimiento inteligente, y ella era una chica lista, pero mis nervios, paciencia y perdón se habían marchitado de la anticipación a esta confrontación y no estaba de humor para ser manipulada, incluso si ella genuinamente se sentía de la manera en la que decía. Mire directamente a Marte y pregunte. "¿Y tú? Ese no es nuestro uniforme escolar, sé que obviamente no conoces a Naru por la escuela, así que ¿Cómo la conoces?"

Marte sintió el reto en mi tono y ella fue lo suficientemente audaz para responder.

"Tengo familia que solía comprar en su tienda." Ella mintió descaradamente. "Somos viejas conocidas."

Asentí pasivamente y me pare, moviéndome cerca de los pies de la cama una vez más mientras las Scouts me miraban con cautela. Tomando el portapapeles en mis manos, me voltee hacia Mercurio. "Ami Mizuno, ¿no es así?"

Ella sintió.

"Bien. Ahora, escuche que eres una chica inteligente, Ami." Mi voz era suave, pero no era amable. Voltee algunas páginas, sin prisa y de a una a la vez antes de encontrar la hoja que buscaba. "Dime, ¿Eres familiar con el termino Anafilaxia?"

"Lo soy." Mercurio confirmo, intercambiando miradas con sus camaradas.

Le sonreí. "Si, eso pensé. Ahora, en caso de que tus amigas no estén al tanto del significado del término lo explicare. Verán, anafilaxia es en realidad solo un nombre bonito para una reacción alérgica, como una de las enfermeras me informo." Me moví lo suficientemente cerca para que ellas pudieran ver la página que tenía abierta. "lo sé, es grosero mirar las tablas de los demás de esta manera, pueden llamarlo una invasión a la privacidad si quieren. Pero si lees esta página aquí, notaran la extraña, híper sensitiva respuesta de su sistema inmune; un inexplicable aumento de lo normal, un nuevo desarrollo en las pasadas semanas."

Yo pause, dándoles tiempo para absorber esta información antes de continuar.

"Con su sistema inmune en tal frágil estado, incluso algo como un resfrió o una alergia es una amenaza para Naru. Pero lo que encuentro extraño, es que tan… reciente es esta ocurrencia."

"Quizás ella no está reaccionando bien a la medicina." Mercurio ofreció tratado de ayudar.

"Si, eso podría ser." Mi mirada vago hasta Venus. "O tal vez tenga algo que ver con su alergia a los gatos."

Las tres se tensaron.

"¿Tienes un gato, Aino-san?"

"…sí." Ella respondió. Venus tenía un brillo calculador en sus ojos mientras me miraba, pero yo aún no había terminado, y mi cara de póker era divina. Tal vez Naru si tenía una alergia a los gatos, pero yo no tenía ni la más remota idea y tampoco la tenía las Scouts. La cosa sobre mentir es que tienes que sostener tu mentira, tratarla como la verdad absoluta entregada por dios y yo me había vuelto excelente mintiendo.

"No sé lo que ustedes están haciendo aquí." Yo comencé, mi sonrisa volviéndose peligrosa. "Y realmente no me importa. Sus Asuntos son suyos. Naru, por otra parte, _si_ es mi asunto, y tengo que decir que no me gusta la manera en la que ustedes tres estuvieron revoloteando a su alrededor; especialmente después de hacer tantas preguntas."

"Según yo sé, la curiosidad no es un crimen." Venus dijo.

"Según _yo_ sé, los estudiantes de transferencia no se interesan tanto en alguien que nunca han conocido antes." Yo respondí violentamente. "¿Por qué diablos están tan interesadas en ella? ¿Cuál es su problema?"

"¿Cuál es _tu_ problema?" Marte contraataco enojada. "Tu ni siquiera nos conoces, y tampoco tienes el monopolio de este hospital; es propiedad pública. ¿Un poco sobreprotectora?"

"¿Quieres saber?" yo siseé, dando un paso adelante. Abrí mi boca, acusaciones pre planeadas en la punta de mi lengua, cuando el beep del monitor de Naru aumento. Era solo un poco al principio, solo perceptible porque después de horas aquí el ritmo se había gravado en mi mente. Yo pause, el beep se hizo más veloz, y lentamente mi cuerpo volteo hacia ella en incredulidad. Las chicas también estaban silenciosas, mirando entre Naru y yo. Mi mirada inquisitiva paso sobre ella, buscando, y entonces lo vi.

Un espasmo en la punta de sus dedos.

Treinta segundos después sus ojos aletearon abiertos, y yo me pegue a su lado en un trance, sin ser capaz de sacar mis ojos de ella no séase que vuelva a dormirse. Ella pestañeo, una, dos veces, y de alguna manera encontré la fuerza para empujar las palabras fuera.

"¿Naru?"

* * *

Naru estaba despierta, pero no en condiciones para visitas.

Las cuatro fuimos sacadas del hospital, y en mi conmoción deje que sucediera sin poner resistencia. Me quede parada fuera de las puertas automáticas, mirándolas incomprensivamente mientras mi mente batallaba por digerir lo que acababa de presenciar. Naru despertó, ella iba a estar bien.

Iba a estar bien.

Sin aliento, mis pies se movieron con su propia voluntad, lejos de hospital y hacia la calle. Una de las chicas me dijo algo, pero en mi trance las palabras simplemente no las interceptaba y se perdían. No podía creerlo, incluso después de verla despertar, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando; inconscientemente, no creía que ella se despertaría en ningún momento en el futuro cercano. Hubo personas con una fatiga mucho menos seria de los ataques que aún no se habían despertado, yo me había asegurado, así que ¿Cómo es posible que Naru despierte tan pronto?

Tal vez sería mejor solo aceptar la buena fortuna sin cuestionarla.

Solo porque yo tuviera mala suerte no significaba que Naru también la tendría. Sobrevivir el ataque sin la ayuda de una Sailor Scout parecía bastante suerte ya de por sí. Tal vez era cuestión de voluntad, y la fuerte voluntad de Naru fue la que la haya hecho pasar por la experiencia viva. Yo estaba tan estupefacta, tan absolutamente perdida en mis pensamientos que no noté el pinchazo en mi cuello, o el tirón que seguía moviendo mis pies hacia adelante. No, no me di cuenta de nada de eso hasta que colisione con alguien y tropecé hacia atrás.

Comencé a disculparme cuando fui interrumpida.

"¿Usagi?" Mamoru murmuro, sorprendido. Él estaba mirándome por sobre su hombro, y volteo por completo para darme la cara.

"Boy scout." Yo murmure, mirándolo. Él se veía diferente, aun guapo pero más… ordinario, accesible, en su uniforme escolar. Las cejas de Mamoru se fruncieron mientras yo lo continuaba mirando, y sus lentes se movieron levemente. Sin siquiera pensar, añadí. "Me gustan tus lentes, te quedan bien."

Y realmente lo hacían.

"Yo-gracias." Él dijo, desconcertado. Entonces la intensidad apareció, y el considero por un momento. Dudoso, Mamoru pregunto. "¿Esta todo en orden?"

"Naru despertó." Respondí distraídamente, antes de darme cuenta que la tal vez necesite más contexto. "Una chica que conozco, acaba de despertar de un coma hoy."

Mamoru sonrió. "Es bueno escuchar eso."

"Sí." No sabía porque le había contado esto, pero las palabras simplemente escaparon. Entonces recordé que probablemente fue Mamoru el que la había salvado en primer lugar. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero mientras buscaba por las palabras apropiadas atrape con la vista a dos chicos con el mismo uniforme detrás de él. Ellos nos miraban curiosos, y me di cuenta que probablemente estaba interrumpiendo algo. La sonrisa que logre poner era una triste. "Que tengas un buen día entonces, y perdón por chocarme contigo."

Creí que lo vi sonreír cuando me di la vuelta y me adentre a la calle, pero no estaba segura así que no pensé mucho en eso.

Me sentía extrañamente ligera.

En el dojo, me cambie a mi ropa de entrenamiento y me encontré con Matsuo fuera en el piso. El me vio acercarme y alzo una ceja y una media sonrisa. "¿Día bueno?"

Yo lo pensé por un momento, y entonces respondí tranquilamente. "Si, yo diría que lo fue."

Matsuo se ilumino con eso, y la lección paso sin problemas. No tuve la oportunidad de entrar al piso de combate, lo cual fue un poco decepcionante, y Hajime-sensei seguía dándome _miradas _como estuvo haciendo por un tiempo ya, pero por lo demás todo fue bien. Cuando la lección termino, Matsuo y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al trabajo.

"Hajime-sensei la tiene conmigo." Yo suspire, conteniendo un bostezo.

Mi compañero resoplo. "No él no la tiene."

"La tiene, puedo darme cuenta. Es ese brillo de desaprobación en su mirada."

"¿Hajime-sensei tiene un _brillo_?"

"un brillo."

Matsuo rodo sus ojos, y yo continúe.

"Y no es solo cualquier brillo, te digo. Este es claramente el brillo de la muerte inminente. Él va a enterrar mi cuerpo bajo la madera del dojo o algo, solo espera."

"¿Alguna vez te tomaste un momento para escuchar las palabras que salen de tu boca?"

"No puedo, demasiado ocupada tratando de sobrevivir a Hajime-sensei… y su malvado brillo de la muerte."

Matsuo dio un largo y sufrido suspiro.

"Él no te odia, Usagi-chan. Es solo que, bueno, tu puedes ser un poco…" el pauso, vacilando por lo que asumí eran palabras más amables. Yo le hice señales para que continuara. "Agresiva."

"¿Agresiva?" yo repetí, por lo cual el hizo una mueca.

"Tal vez esa no es la palabra correcta para esto. No es algo malo, en serio," Matsuo me aseguro. "Hajime-sensei es solo cauteloso con quien enseña, especialmente a los más, er, inclinados a la violencia."

"Oh." No estaba segura que decir sobre eso. No me había pensado a mí misma como una violenta o agresiva persona, pero de nuevo, ¿Quién soy yo para decir lo contrario? Hajime-sensei era un maestro de aikido, estuvo practicando y enseñándolo por años, así que por muy incómoda que estaba de admitirlo, si él me pensaba como tal debe de tener una buena razón.

Silencio descendió sobre los dos mientras caminábamos hacia el trabajo, y era uno pesado. Matsuo parecía aplastarse bajo el peso de él, y después de un minuto el pareció tener suficiente. "No era mi intención implicar que tú eres violenta; dios, estoy diciendo esto de la manera equivocada." El paso una mano por su cabello y resoplo. "¿Cómo lo explico? Tú tienes esta… esta increíble _voluntad_, y cada vez que entras al piso de combate es como si se doblara, multiplicara. Yo ciertamente nunca había visto nada como eso, y para alguien como Hajime-sensei es preocupante."

"Tienes que admitir que realmente choca con los aspectos más finos del aikido. No hay nada de malo con no contenerse con tu oponente, porque es un arte marcial después de todo, pero…" Matsuo froto su nuca con una mano, mirada hacia abajo. "Tú nunca te guardas ningún golpe, nunca le permites a tu oponente un centímetro de espacio. Para un principiante, eso es realmente inusual; normalmente, ellos dudan, atacan más suavemente, se intimidan de ser golpeados, y tú no haces nada de eso. Si tomar un golpe te acercara más a la victoria entonces tú lo soportarías, sin quejarte y tu próximo ataque vendría con una venganza."

"¿Así que está mal ser dedicada?" ¿Hajime-sensei prefería que fuera inofensiva?

"No, claro que no."

"Así que ¿Cuál es el problema? Porque yo no lo entiendo."

"El problema, Usagi," el enfatiza. "Es que tu derribas a tus oponentes sin remordimiento. Tú eres buena, realmente buena, pero aikido se trata de una resolución pacífica, aceptación y protección. En las manos equivocadas, con la mentalidad equivocada puede ser torcido y abusado, convirtiéndose en una cosa peligrosa y eso es porque Hajime-sensei se preocupa por ti. Ambos sabemos que aikido es más que un hobby o una simple liberación para ti, y cuando pones pie en el piso de combate eso se muestra claro como el día. Determinada, flexible y rápida de mente, sí, pero eso no es todo lo que te motiva; tú no eres una violenta u hostil persona por naturaleza, pero estas enojada, y ese enojo es el problema."

Las palabras se me escaparon sin pensarlo dos veces. "No estoy enojada."

Matsuo sacudió su cabeza y dio una risa triste, pero él no me debatió sobre eso. Yo deje ir el tema, sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para defenderme a mí misma. El no sabía, no podía entender, yo estaba atrapada en una situación imposible; yo estaba sola, asustada y siendo buscada. Yo_ tenía_ que ser capaz de protegerme a mí misma, porque al final esto realmente se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte y yo sabía sin dudas que cuando el tiempo llegue, no habría nadie viniendo a salvarme. Yo no tenía un príncipe en brillante armadura, dispuesto a dar su vida por mí; todo lo que tenía era a mí misma, y esto tendría que bastarme.

Yo no pedí por un análisis a mi estado emocional.

Era fácil, viéndolo desde fuera; Matsuo no vivía con la sombra de miedo con la que yo lo hacía. La muerte era un aspecto prominente en mi vida, su presencia un susurro de promesas que llevaba detrás el peligro que yo desesperadamente trataba de evitar todos los días. No había manera de saber si tendría éxito estando fuera del alcance del daño, de hecho yo dudaba que esta racha mía fuese a durar. Cuando el tiempo llegue, yo no simplemente me acostaría y moriría, indefensa ante la presencia de mis enemigos. No, yo caería luchando, dando todo lo que tenga para salir de aquí y vivir para ver otro día; me negaba a irme de cualquier otra manera, y no me disculparía por eso.

Claro que Matsuo nunca había visto nadie como yo, la mayoría de personas no se movían por la voluntad de vivir.

Había mas en esto de lo que él pudiese llegar a entender nunca. Yo había llegado a una amarga revelación en las pasadas dos semanas, cortesía de las Sailor Scouts. Esto era más que sobre mi simple supervivencia, no podía solo pelear por mi derecho a vivir libremente y en mis propios términos; por mucho que odiara ese pensamiento, había algo más por lo que tenía que luchar, incluso si detestaba admitirlo.

El Cristal de Plata debía ser protegido a toda costa.

Inconscientemente, el Cristal de Plata siempre fue como una herramienta de negociación en mi mente, una manera de liberarme a mí misma si las Scouts o Tuxedo Mask me llegaran a descubrir; era un premio que quizás entregue a cambio de mi absoluta libertad de su causa, con el acuerdo de que ellos nunca vuelvan a involucrarme en su guerra. Me di cuenta ahora que eso jamás podrá hacerse, no podía entregárselo incluso si sus intenciones eran puras. Mamoru era solo una persona, el nunca podría protegerlo solo, y las Sailor Scouts puedan que tengan los números pero incluso ellas tendrían problemas protegiendo un poder que no podían usar contra el reino obscuro, especialmente tan temprano en su despertar.

Dar el Cristal de Plata era una manera segura de matarnos a todos.

Ya no era suficiente simplemente mantenerme silenciosa sobre mi posesión de ello, subirme a un tren e ir lejos como planee previamente. Necesitaba ser capaz de hacer mucho más para defenderme a mí misma, tenía que poder mantener el Cristal de Plata a salvo y tenía poca chance de hacer eso como estoy ahora. Así que sí, estaba motivada en aikido e implacable con mis oponentes, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia? ¿Entregarlo, permitir a ambos grupos recuperar memorias que prefería no tuvieran, y ver como lo perdían? Las intenciones puras eran buenas, pero no protegerían al Cristal de Plata, y no podía caer en manos malvadas.

Yo era la única que tenía una ligera oportunidad en este momento.

Así que tenía que ser fuerte, porque no importa cuán desolado pareciera mi futuro, él dependía en ello.

* * *

El trabajo pasó volando como siempre.

El tema de mes, Criaturas Del Reino Del Bosque, seguía vigente aun hasta el final de la semana, y yo, por una vez, estaba más que lista para verlo irse. Los turnos en The Fabler siempre eran largos gracias a los arreglos que Harumi insistía en hacernos antes de que siquiera fuésemos permitidos salir. Para Matsuo, que consiguió el papel de un zorro, esto consistía de orejas naranjas, delineador, bigotes, y un poco de contorneado; esto le daba la ilusión de una cara más afilada, ojos obscuros y una sonrisa astuta, y solo le tomaba a un experto como Harumi quince minutos.

Pero mi proceso tomaba bastante más, treinta minutos como mínimo.

"Es un trabajo para dos personas." Harumi siempre insistía. Tan pronto yo llegaba me harían sentarme en una silla en el vestidor y mientras Harumi trabajaba en mi maquillaje, otra chica de nombre Sayuri comenzaría con mi cabello, convirtiendo ondas sueltas en firmes bucles. Según ambos, así se veía mejor con las orejas de conejo, así que yo sufría en silencio mientras ellos hacían su trabajo. Mi maquillaje era todo en tonos rosas y blancos, con la sombra de ojos y rubor; Harumi delinearía mis ojos con el delineador más delgado, añadiría algo de rímel, oscurecería mi nariz y añadiría unos cuantos bigotes finos, y entonces procedería a ayudar a Sayuri a terminar con mi cabello.

Seguido me encontraba a mí misma fascinada con su talento, moviéndose con rapidez y facilidad, sin hacer ningún error. Harumi era un artista real, y The Fabler, los empleados, eran sus lienzos.

Cuando él estaba satisfecho con el maquillaje y cabello, nosotros podíamos ponernos nuestros uniformes y salir a hacer nuestras tareas. Matsuo, el bastardo suertudo, consiguió unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa blanca, y un chaleco/moño. Según la lógica de Harumi, las chicas encontraban a hombres en traje extremadamente atractivos. Él estaba en lo correcto, obviamente, porque podía ver el encanto, pero eso no quería decir que me gustase menos. Mi traje consistía de un vestido tres cuartos blanco de mangas largas que caía a un par de centímetros por encima de mis rodillas. El material era terciopelo, más ligero de lo que piel real seria, y tenía una esponjosa y redonda cola.

Una que Matsuo presionaba cada que tenía la oportunidad.

Él también tenía una cola, larga y naranja que se volvía blanca hacia el final, y yo también tiraba de ella en venganza cada que podía escabullirme detrás de él. A Matsuo le gustaba molestarme sobre lo del conejo, sabiendo bien cuanto yo resentía el atuendo en su totalidad; literalmente cualquier otra cosa pudo haber estado bien, cualquier cosa que no me relacionara con cosas en las que preferiría no pensar. Estaba increíblemente celosa de Sayuri, habiendo conseguido un cisne como su animal; su traje era plumoso y llamativo. Yo pasaba la mayoría de mi turno ojeándola, con el vago pensamiento de si podría o no factiblemente arrancarle el vestido y reclamarlo como mío.

¿Por qué, en nombre de dios, tenía yo que ser un conejo?

Cuando el café cerro, Matsuo y yo nos paramos lado a lado en frente del espejo, quitándonos el maquillaje de nuestras caras con toallas húmedas. Nos cambiamos de nuevo a nuestra ropa normal, y yo estaba batallando por mantener mi camiseta libre de manchas de maquillaje. Harumi estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándonos por el espejo, y había un indicio de algo en su expresión que pude descifrar, escondido detrás de su usual descaro y diversión.

"Así que, Harumi-chan." Matsuo comenzó, fregando furiosamente el delineado. "¿Vas a darnos una pista de nuestro próximo tema, o tendremos que esperar? Porque te informo que yo siento que merezco saber antes que los demás, considerando que soy yo el que se esfuerza y trabaja para traer esos temas a la vida cada mes, y sin paga, te recuerdo."

"Oh silencio." Harumi respondió juguetón, feliz por el sufijo. "Tú te das como voluntario para ayudar con las decoraciones, yo no te _pregunto_ qué aparezcas a las seis a.m. y hagas todo el espantoso trabajo pesado. Así que tendrás que esperar como todos los demás."

"Espera." Yo interrumpí, mirando entre los dos incrédula. "Nadie dijo nada sobre ayudar con las decoraciones. No sabía que eso era posible. Quiero darme como voluntaria también, ya que estas tomando pedidos."

"Usagi-chan." Harumi canto. "Tu dulce, tierna niña. Claro que puedes ayudar si quieres." Él se volteó a Matsuo. "¿Por qué no puedes traerme más chicas como ella? No, mejor aún, ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como ella, hm? Toda esta demanda tuya, tal autoridad; me decepcionas, chico problemático."

Matsuo miro con diversión mientras Harumi continuaba con sus dramas, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente y gestionando bruscamente mientras añadió. "Es todo culpa de Hajime, ese bruto pequeño hermano mío. Él fue y te arruino, el tonto; nada de respeto por la etiqueta, nada de encanto, y ciertamente nada de sentido de la moda. Demasiado tiempo en su compañía, y mira como estamos. Estas arruinado te digo, _arruinado."_

Con una expresión neutral, yo dije. "Quizás una lección extendida en modales le permitiría a Matsuo vivir una existencia menos vergonzosa."

"Oi." La expresión de Matsuo estaba llena de falsa traición, y yo pestañee inocentemente.

"Una idea tentadora." Harumi hummeó. "Bueno, seré clemente y le daré una oportunidad para refinar su inculto camino. Yo soy el jefe, después de todo, y es solo justo."

"Gracias por ser tan considerado." Dijo Matsuo vacíamente.

Harumi desfilo hacia aquí y le dio palmaditas en la mejilla a Matsuo. "está bien está bien, tengo fe en ti."

Yo termine de sacarme el maquillaje y bote las toallas sucias al bote de basura que estaba a mi lado, volteándome para darle la cara a ambos hombres. "Bueno entonces, buena suerte con eso. ¿Vengo a las seis el domingo para ayudar con las preparaciones?"

"Si, eso sería maravilloso, gracias." Harumi sonrió. El me miro, claramente pensando en algo, y yo no pude evitar admirar el hombre mientras lo miraba. Harumi era hermoso, tan libre, y brillante; incluso ahora, casi dos meses después de que me encontré a mí misma fascinada con él. El creo su propio mundo en The Fabler, un pequeño pedazo de paraíso con su propio trabajo duro y dedicación, y estaba _funcionando._ El mundo no estaba cayendo en pedazos alrededor de él, él era próspero y feliz y yo me pregunte como se sentiría eso.

Quería ser él.

"Domingo a la mañana es la revelación, no lo olviden." Él dijo de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Había algo… deliberado, determinado en el mientras hablaba. "Siete a.m. en punto. Me esclavice por tu traje, así que asumo que no llegaras tarde."

"¿Cuándo llegue tarde antes?" yo bromee, intentando alegrar el ambiente.

"Si, como podría olvidarlo." Harumi suspiro. "Tu estas aquí incluso cuando no es tu turno. Temo que nunca pueda deshacerme de ti."

Yo sonreí. "Supongo que entonces debería irme ya."

Les desee a ambos buen viaje, y comencé mi larga caminata a casa.

Sujete mi cabello en un firme bollo, haciendo los bucles menos obvios aunque no necesite molestarme en hacerlo. Ikuko me recibió cuando regresé sin haber sacado un pie de la cocina aun y yo pude ir escaleras arriba hasta la ducha sin problemas. El sueño fue difícil de llegar para mi esa noche a pesar de cuan cansada me sentía, demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos del día.

Confrontar a las Sailor Scouts término siendo un punto discutible con Naru fuera de su coma. Pero no podía forzarme a estar irritada sobre eso, se sintió como un intercambio justo para mí; la segura recuperación de Naru por la pérdida de mi anonimato. Venus y Mercurio mantendrían un ojo atento sobre mí, pero no deje escapar nada que pudiera causar ninguna alarma seria. La experiencia fue casi terapéutica, y simplemente no me importaban las repercusiones de la misma.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era actuar normal, lo cual era lo suficientemente fácil.

Ellas a mí no me agradaban, de eso estaban al tanto, y no sería extraño que continuara sintiéndome de esa manera. Sin abierto antagonismo, sin aversión, solo típico disgusto preadolescente. Ellas aún eran una amenaza así que debía ser cuidadosa; Luna y Artemis aun debían ser evitadas. Al final, ellos eran mi mayor problema, así que si se acercan demasiado, o toman demasiado interés en mí, entonces algo tendría que hacerse. Pero con suerte, no llegaría a eso, porque yo no estaba lista para huir o esconderme. Eran los gatos que me preocupaban más que nada, y saber que yo no tenía una respuesta para la amenaza que ellos representaban.

Me preocupe sobre eso, y el sueño fue una cosa distante para mi esa noche.

Cuando la mañana llego me levante y me prepare letárgicamente para el día. Me duche hasta que el agua se tornó fría, me cepille el cabello y lo sequé con una toalla a la velocidad de un caracol, y mastique mi desayuno lo suficientemente lento como para que Ikuko me mirara por todo el tiempo que duro. Al final, fue su mirada divertida la que me hizo salir por la puerta; ella aun parecía pensar que yo tenía algún tipo de amante y que estaba pasando por las típicas etapas de amor adolescente o algo así. Hice mi camino a la escuela en un estado casi comatoso, y parte de mí se deleitaba en la sensación. Cuando el cuerpo humano no conseguía suficiente descanso, tenía dos respuestas emocionales con el resto del mundo; o tú te pones al borde de la histeria con las más mínimas inconveniencias, o estas mucho más allá de dar un único, solitario carajo sobre cualquier cosa.

Hoy, yo era el segundo, y era un dulce entumecimiento en contraste con ayer.

Era otra mañana sin nubes, donde el sol calentaba mi espalda mientras caminaba. Yo estaba más que cansada, yendo por un camino silencioso, y yo me consentí con fantasías de rendirme justo en esta acera, hacerme bolita y tomar una siesta aquí y ahora. No había nadie a mí alrededor, extrañamente, y ese detalle resalto para mí por un momento. Pause en donde estaba, mirando la vacía carretera y pensando más en ello. ¿Dónde estaban los otros estudiantes de la escuela? Yo continúe, y unos minutos después justo cuando las puertas de la escuela aparecieron en la distancia, un sonido familiar llego a mis oídos.

El resonar del timbre de la escuela.

"Mierda." Acelere mi paso, pero en la distancia podía ver uno de los administradores cerrando la reja y poniéndole llave. Eso sería un problema. Yo me Salí del camino, trepando la pequeña, media pared que se alineaba y abriéndome paso al área boscosa. Yo seguí la reja yendo por alrededor de la escuela, parando cuando la entrada frontal y los administradores estuvieran fuera de la vista. Yo ojeé la pared de la entrada brevemente, notando su altura antes de suspirar y tirar mi bolsa. "Allá vamos."

Me tomo tres intentos para finalmente escalar la maldita cosa.

La caída era de alrededor de siete pies, así que salte con cuidado, preparándome para el impacto y aterrizando en mis pies antes de tropezar un poco. Tome mi bolsa del piso, sintiéndome algo orgullosa, y me dirigí hacia la entrada secundaria de la escuela.

Y casi tropecé sobre un gato blanco.

El pánico es una emoción poderosa, y raramente deja lugar para el pensamiento. Yo entre en pánico, e instintivamente mi pie salió disparado en una acción de balanceo, golpeando al gato lejos dentro de un arbusto. El aulló, pero fue más un sonido de sorpresa que de dolor. Por un único segundo yo me quede parada en el lugar, pasmada; entonces la lógica volvió y Salí volando dentro del edificio educativo y hacia clases. Luego de que la profesora de la clase me reprendiera, caí en mi asiento en un trance. Yo estaba perdida, incrédula de los últimos cinco minutos y como use a quien solo podía ser Artemis como una bola de soccer.

Dios mío.

Patee un gato.

* * *

La escuela estaba animada con las noticias de Naru despertando.

Mis compañeros de clase charlaban sobre eso emocionados a lo largo del día, y fue decidido que se haría una fiesta por su recuperación y regreso. Yumiko y las chicas estaban encantadas, y aunque yo estaba complacida era difícil mostrarlo porque ahora era una abusadora de animales y la culpa probablemente me perseguiría hasta la tumba. Originalmente fue un accidente, el me sorprendió y simplemente sucedió. Además yo no había pateado tan fuerte, fue más un golpecito que nada para ser honesta; él estaba tan cerca de mi pie que no fue golpeado con fuerza. Más bien, el voló… hasta un arbusto. Era técnicamente más un lanzamiento que una patada en sí.

Artemis no giro o algo parecido tampoco, el arbusto estaba ahí para suavizar su caída y el habría aterrizado sobre sus patas de todas maneras, así que pudo haber sido peor.

Jesús.

Soy una pateadora de gatos.

Por el resto del día, cada vez que veía a Venus lo hacía con un sentimiento de culpa. Pero no iba a decírselo, aun si sabía que Artemis lo haría, una persona normal no esperaría que el gato hablara, y ellos ciertamente no admitirían abuso animal. O tal vez disculparme con ella sería lo normal, no lo sabía, pero yo realmente no quería más contacto directo con ella que no fuese necesario. Me resigne a mí misma a mi futuro en el infierno, y trate de terminar de darle vueltas.

Cuando el último timbre sonó, Yumiko anuncio sus intenciones de visitar a Naru y yo decidí unírmele. Ella estaba silenciosa mientras yo juntaba mis cosas y salimos de la escuela, y yo sabía por experiencia que silenciosa no era algo que Yumiko podía ser acusada de ser normalmente. Una vez que estábamos más entradas en la calle, ella finalmente hablo. "Usagi-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Seguro." Le dije, curiosa del porqué de su humor.

"Me preguntaba." Ella comenzó dudosa. "Tú estabas ahí cuando Naru despertó, ¿no?"

"Si, de hecho. Lo estaba." Pero yo no le había dicho eso a nadie así que me preguntaba como lo sabía.

"Pero las noticias no vinieron de ti." Yumiko declaro. "Haruno-sensei y Ami-san fueron los que nos dijeron. Ami-san fue la que me lo conto esta mañana, ella fue muy amable sobre ello también, dijo que estaba feliz por nosotras y que deberíamos estar emocionadas por ello. Solo que, yo no sabía de lo que estaba hablado hasta que me lo deletreo para mí."

Tenía una idea de a dónde estaba yendo esto. "Tu estas molesta porque yo no te lo dije."

Su expresión lo decía todo, y ella movió su mirada lejos de mí, enfocándose en el camino. Para ser honesta, el pensamiento nunca cruzo mi cabeza; no había considerado si ella querría saber también, demasiado atrapada en mi propio alivio. Me disculpe, aun si no me sentía particularmente culpable por eso de cualquier manera. Era más por su bien, un gesto de resolución pues yo no estaba dispuesta a pelear sobre cosas que no tenían importancia para mí. Las amigas de Serena raramente cruzaban mi mente, ellas simplemente no estaban en mis pensamientos. Yumiko se tranquilizó, aunque aparentemente ella tenía una lista de problemas conmigo pues no se detuvo allí.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con ellas de todas maneras?"

Me blanquee cuando buscaba por una excusa y me decidí por una verdad a medias.

"Note que visitaban mucho a Naru, y eso no me gustaba así que las confronte."

"¡¿Qué?!" ella escupió. "Como, ¿ustedes pelearon?"

"Palabras fueron intercambiadas." Respondí vagamente.

Yumiko estuvo silenciosa por un momento, y entonces, de repente estallo en risa. Yo salte levemente, asustada por el sonido, y eso la hizo reír incluso más fuerte. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y una cara roja, se calmó lo suficiente para decir, "Eso es _tan_ como tú, Usagi-chan. Naru va a estar tan orgullosa cuando lo escuche, y alagada también me imagino. ¿Sabes?, nunca te tome por el tipo celoso."

Yo me mofe, empujándola hacia un lado. "Cállate."

"Pero tengo que saber, ¿Qué paso?" ella se secó una lagrima. "Quiero decir, ¿Ellas se enojaron? ¿Tú les gritaste o algo cuando les dijiste que se alejaran? Digo, yo estaría ofendida si alguien que apenas conozco me dijera eso."

"Mira, no fue la gran cosa. Naru despertó en medio de eso y todas fuimos echadas a patadas afuera."

"Huh. No tan emocionante como imagine entonces."

Yo alce los hombros.

Yumiko hummeó. "Sabes, es un poco raro que la visitaran tanto. ¿Tal vez ellas visitaban a alguien más y solo iban de paso esa vez?"

"Quien sabe."

Ella me observo por un momento. "…Realmente no te agradan, ¿verdad?"

Fue más una declaración que una pregunta y yo alce los hombros. "No realmente. Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera algo mal con ellas. Solo pienso que son raras, y muy ruidosas."

Yumiko parecía estar pensando esto en profundidad; por el ceño fruncido, pensé que ella concordaría conmigo aunque no lo diga abiertamente. Pero en su lugar, el tema fue dejado y Yumiko comenzó a hablar sobre otras cosas, pero yo podía notar que algo aun la molestaba. Pero no hice mención de eso, feliz de dejarlo ir si ella no planeaba sacarlo a tema ella misma. Quizás eso estaba mal de mi parte, pero sinceramente nosotras no éramos más que conocidas casuales. No era mi problema, y yo no iba a entrometerme; si ella no estaba preguntando por mi ayuda entonces yo no estaba obligada a hacer un esfuerzo.

El resto de la caminata hacia el hospital pasó lentamente, y mientras más cerca estábamos más tranquilas nos volvíamos; la conversación murió en el momento en el que el edificio entro a nuestra vista, y nuestro paso se aceleró. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero de hecho esperaba con ansias ver a Naru por mí misma y evaluar su condición. Estaba ansiosa por tener una idea mejor del estado de su recuperación, física y mentalmente. Así fue con emoción y corazones esperanzados con los que las dos entramos al edificio.

Pero una vez dentro, las cosas tomaron un giro para peor.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no podemos verla?" la voz de Yumiko era de incredulidad, alzándose con cada palabra.

"Solo la familia inmediata está permitida en este momento." La enfermera de cabecera explico firmemente. "Vuelve en una semana, cuando su salud este mejor. Entonces no debería haber problema, siempre y cuando se siga recuperando de la forma en la que lo hace ahora."

"¿Una semana?" ella dijo en voz aguda. "¿Una _semana_? Una de mis mejores amigas despierta de un_ coma_, en el que estuvo por _seis semanas_, después de ser _asaltada_ y tu esperas que esperemos una maldita semana?"

"Yumiko." Dije con los dientes apretados. Ella estaba haciendo una escena, y el guardia de seguridad, Arai, ahora nos miraba sospechosamente. La tome del brazo pero ella me sacudió.

"No," ella volteo hacia la enfermera. "Esto es un desastre, y tu estas demente si crees que simplemente nos iremos. ¡Ella nos necesita!"

Arai dio un paso adelante amenazante.

Yo agarre el uniforme de Yumiko de atrás y tire.

"Estamos terriblemente apenadas por la inconveniencia." Me dirigí a la enfermera apurada, arrastrando a una forcejeando Yumiko hacia la salida. "¡Gracias por su tiempo!"

Yumiko le dijo a la mujer que hiciera una cosa no muy de señorita, y entonces las puertas fueron cerradas y yo aún estaba arrastrándola lejos.

"¡Esto es una mierda!" ella echaba humo. "¿Cómo se atreven? Naru acaba de pasar por una experiencia terrible ¡y ella esta allá arriba sola!"

"Lo sé."

"Esa vaca de enfermera tiene agallas. Esto es estúpido, deberíamos solo forzar nuestro camino dentro."

"Seriamos baneadas si hiciéramos eso." yo no estaba feliz sobre la situación, pero no hasta el grado en el que lo estaba Yumiko; ella parecía más afligida de lo que la situación ameritaba que lo estuviera.

"¿Así que?"

"Así que," yo suspire, "No seremos capaces de ver a Naru para nada luego de eso. Un momento ahora y luego ella estará sola por el resto de su estadía aquí. ¿Tú crees que eso haría feliz a Naru?"

Yumiko hizo un sonido de derrota. "…No."

Bien, ella veía razón.

"Solo… déjame encargarme de esto, ¿Okay?" yo en realidad no quería molestarme con la responsabilidad, pero necesitaba ver a Naru, y si dejaba a Yumiko por sí misma no llegaríamos a nada. Cuando Yumiko cruzo mi mirada, ella tenía un indicio de esperanza en ella. El claro contraste entre ahora y como me miro antes de repente era tan obvio ahora. Pero no había tiempo para hondar en eso, y yo dudaba que tendría la energía para recordarlo luego. El agotamiento estaba comenzando a instalarse.

"¿En serio?" ella me pregunto. "¿Crees que puedes hacer algo al respecto?"

"Sí." Tal vez. "Volveremos mañana, y ella nos dejara entrar ¿Okay? Así que no hagas nada drástico."

A regañadientes, ella acepto.

Nosotras partimos caminos luego de eso, yo para el trabajo y ella para donde sea que haga lo que hace en su tiempo libre. Un vago plan se formó en mi mente, y cuando mi turno termino me encontré a mí misma pretendiendo una vez más. Fui a casa, hice mi rutina nocturna normal, y fui a la cama como lo hacía todas las noches.

Y entonces espere.

Era casi medianoche cuando me escurrí fuera de la casa, saliendo por mi ventana y cayendo hacia el obscuro piso debajo. Intente rodar un poco al aterrizar, para distribuir el choque como Hajime-sensei una vez menciono. Esta es la segunda vez en el día que me encuentro saltando de alturas; con suerte, no habrá una tercera vez. Yo estaba vestida casualmente y me tome mi tempo caminando como tal para no atraer la atención. Las calles estaban tranquilas, muertas pero volviéndose más animadas mientras más me acercaba al distrito comercial. Nadie me pauso o me paro en mi camino, y era raro que consiguiera que alguien me mirara dos veces.

El hospital estaba menos activo cuando llegue, y lo rodee por el costado para evitar la entrada principal y el centro de emergencias. El edificio era siete pisos de alto, y lo suficientemente grande como para tener varias alas. Por el costado que yo seguía, había menos ventanas y una serie de salidas de emergencias que dirigían a unas estrechas escaleras hacia afuera. Esas puertas estarían todas cerradas y equipadas con alarmas, obviamente, así que no podría entrar por ese camino. Por otro lado, por encima de las escaleras podía ver lo que parecía una escalera de metal.

Eso tendría que bastar.

Trepar siete pisos de escalera no fue divertido. Ya estaba sin aliento después de tres, y después del cuarto necesite un momento para recuperar un poco de energía para el próximo obstáculo. Me concentre solo en la escalera en frente de mí mientras trepaba, lentamente y de un pie a la vez. No había precauciones de seguridad en caso de que cayera, y ese hecho se repetía ruidosamente a sí mismo en mi cabeza con cada paso que tomaba; me prometí a mí misma una buena y larga siesta luego de que terminara esta experiencia. Cuando me acerque a la cima el sonido de personas hablando llego a mis oídos, y yo pause.

Si había personas en este techo, entonces yo no habría trepado esta mísera cosa en vano. Nadie estaría aquí arriba si la puerta tuviera la alarma, y aun mejor nadie subiría aquí si no tuvieran los medios para volver a bajar; o ellos tenían una llave, o, si yo era suertuda, habría algo en la puerta para evitar que se cierre. Yo recordé la tarjeta en mi bolsillo, aliviada que tal vez no tenga que usarla. En la universidad, termine dejada fuera de mi habitación muchas veces, y eventualmente aprendí como abrir una puerta cerrada al costo de mis tarjetas de débito.

El padre de Serena tenía alrededor de cuatro tarjetas de crédito, y yo robe una antes de venir aquí como la pecadora que soy. Habían unos problemas con esto, mayormente que no funcionaba en cerrojos y que mi habilidad probablemente este un poco oxidada por desuso, pero solo tuve unas horas para organizar el plan, y ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que dormí. Me moví lentamente, escuchando las voces las cuales ahora eran más fuertes, y después de determinar que sonaban alejándose asome mi cabeza sobre la cima.

Y allí estaban, un hombre y una mujer, ambos en uniforme, ambos discutiendo.

Ellos estaban a una buena distancia, en la otra punta del techo, y no podía distinguir nada más que lo acalorado de la conversación. Mientras ambos discutían yo contemple mis opciones. Seguro, también podía esperar a que se fueran, pero no estaba segura de que podría estar de esta manera por mucho tiempo. Mis manos se sentían resbalosas y seguía imaginándome la caída.

Yo estaba estancada, indecisa, cuando ambos pararon de repente.

Yo me tense, con el aliento atrapado en la garganta y escuche. ¿Me vieron? ¿Estaban viniendo hacia aquí? ¿Se fueron juntos? Conté hasta veinte, y cuando nadie vino me forcé a mí misma a mirar por encima una vez más. Mis ojos escanearon el techo, al principio sin ver nada hasta que baje mi mirada un poco. Ellos aún estaban aquí, ahora en el suelo y besándose furiosamente y… desnudándose.

Santo dios.

Corrí la mirada, casi ahogándome de la sorpresa.

Yo definitivamente no quería ir allí arriba ahora, pero tenía una apertura. Pasó una brisa sobre mí, recordándome de mi precaria posición en la escalera, y me decidí. Me puse en puntas de pie, caminando lo más silenciosamente posible, por la esquina del techo y hasta la puerta, intencionalmente ignorando los sonidos que venían de mi derecha. Había una pequeña piedra entre la puerta y el marco, y yo trate de no perturbarla mientras me deslizaba dentro.

Luego de eso fue solo cuestión de evadir el personal del hospital y bajar dos pisos hasta la habitación de Naru en el lado opuesto del hospital. Queda sin decir, que me tomo un tiempo llegar hasta ahí. Yo estaba exhausta, habiendo no dormido la noche anterior así que cuando finalmente entre a la habitación de Naru, estaba dolorosamente tentada a hacerla rodar a un costado y dejarme dormir un poco. Ella estaba despierta cuando llegue, y salto cuando me vio.

"¿Usagi-chan?" ella susurro. "¿Eres tú?"

"Yo diría que sí, sí." Dije, y ella se desplomo. El movimiento parecía casi decepcionado, y me encontré a mí misma preguntando. "¿Por qué? ¿Estabas esperando a alguien más colarse a tu habitación en medio de la noche?"

Estaba obscuro, pero mientras me sentaba en la reclinadora a su lado atrape a Naru sonrojándose. Esto me resalto como raro, y la observe por un momento. ¿A quién diablos estaría esperando a esta hora? Las únicas personas posibles serian yo misma o tal vez las Sailor Scouts, si ellas estuvieran en una misión. Bueno, ellas y- oh.

"Oh…" murmure. Naru volteo su cabeza para mirarme en sorpresa, mejillas enrojeciéndose aún más. Ella trataba de no moverse bajo mi mirada, y me compadecí de ella preguntando, "¿Quién es el afortunado entonces?"

"Creo que estoy enamorada."

Ahora yo estaba falta de palabras. Pero ella continúo, hablando con rapidez como si sus palabras no salieran lo suficientemente rápido y parecía como si hubiera prendido la radio. "El me salvo Usagi-chan, oh, fue terrible, estaba tan asustada y el _me_ _salvo_. Había esta, esta _cosa _que me ataco, y se veía justo como mi madre ¡pero no lo era! Era- era un monstro, casi me mato y lo habría hecho si él no hubiera aparecido. El traía una máscara pero era guapo, y tan valiente; él lo mato, y ya sé que sueno como una loca ahora mismo, pero fue real y también lo fue el. Fue real."

Ella estaba casi histérica, mirándome con desesperación. Yo puse mis manos en las suyas, y las apreté. "Te creo."

Y entonces Naru lloro en mis brazos.

Yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo para consolarla, suprimiendo mi alarma por la repentina acción. Por un largo rato ella lloro, aferrada a mí; cuando sus lágrimas se secaron, ambas nos sentamos juntas en la reclinadora, silenciosas y contemplativas. No fue hasta que el cielo comenzó a aclararse que note cuanto tiempo estuvimos sentadas aquí. Yo estaba media muerta, y parecía como si esta sería otra noche sin sueño para mí. Pensamientos sobre el trabajo y lección de aikido sobre un entero día de escuela me hacían querer colapsar aquí y ahora. Decidí que la escuela no era realmente tan importante de todas maneras, y que seguramente me merecía un día enferma después de todo este caos.

"Estoy muy agradecida de que vinieras, Usagi-chan."

Mi sonrisa era desolada.

Naru aclaro su garganta. "Tengo que encontrarlo, debo agradecerle por lo que hizo. Mi mamá…"ella se ahogó. Inhalando, Naru dijo abruptamente. "Cuéntame de algo que me perdí. Quiero saberlo todo, solo, ayúdame a sacar mi mente de este desastre."

Yo asentí, pero mi mente se blanqueó de nada bueno que pudiera decirle. No había mucha positividad en mi vida, y ninguno de mis momentos felices eran algo que pudiera compartir con ella, como mi empleo o lo bien que me iba en aikido. De hecho, tenía asuntos mucho más serios que atender con Naru, preguntas que necesitaban respuestas e información que ella probablemente debería saber. Pero ahora no era el momento para eso, tendría que esperar por un tiempo para que ella se calmara antes de sacar a tema algo desagradable.

Bueno, al diablo entonces.

"Patee a un gato ayer."

* * *

N/A

No sé cómo lo hice, pero de alguna manera fui capaz mi capitulo más largo hasta la fecha y editarlo en el lapso de tres días.

Debo ser una impostora o algo.

¡De todas maneras! En lo que respete a la confrontación sobre Naru, Usagi se estaba expiando en la única forma que podía, siendo protectora con la chica. Es su manera de tomar responsabilidad, pero ahora que Naru esta mejor esto no va a durar. Usagi no va a tener tiempo para tratarla como un bebé para siempre, y tampoco le gustaría que se entrometa en sus asuntos tampoco. Las cosas van a empezar a tomar vuelo desde aquí, así que espero que estén listos para limpiar algunas lágrimas y golpear sus cabezas contra la pared.

Alguien posteo una maravillosa pregunta en su reseña y voy a responderla muy, pero que muy cuidadosamente.

**¿Qué puso al OC en Usagi?**

Eso sería un spoiler, querido lector. No puedo decirte.

Con eso dicho,

¿Pensamientos? ¿Preguntas?

¡Por favor Review!

P.S. por favor récenle a los dioses del wifi que mi internet se quede, porque fue una odisea tratar de acceder y publicar este capítulo.

Traductora: ¡Hola! Un capitulo extra largo de +9500 palabras, y nunca se sintió más extraño ser explotada por mí misma. Y eso que aún no llegamos a mi parte favorita hahaha. La cuarentena esta en pleno apogeo ¿Cómo la pasan? Para mi hubiera sido mejor sin fallas de internet y tanta tarea :') mis niveles de estrés están flotando con las nubes.


End file.
